Pactum
by Yumipon
Summary: Y al beber su sangre, selló el Pacto, uniéndose a esa criatura. No había vuelta atrás, se había condenado y sólo tenía una salida: proteger a sus seres queridos, renunciando a su vida por su bien, dejando todo atrás. —Fic en respuesta al reto "Reyes de la Noche" del foro "¡Siéntate!"
1. Sangre

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi. La obra es mía, escrita sólo con el fin de entretener – a ustedes y a mí. Sin fines de lucro. Fic participante del reto "Reyes de la Noche" del foro "¡Siéntate".

* * *

 **— _Pactum —_**

* * *

 _I_

— _Sangre —_

* * *

Lanzó su arma con exactitud milimétrica, dando en el blanco tal como se esperaba, para luego recibirla de vuelta con una sonrisa soberbia en el rostro, sabiendo que, a pesar de los años, no perdía la práctica. De hecho, se había vuelto más hábil en algunas cosas, algo que le habían reconocido no sólo su esposo y compañeros de aventuras, sino también los aldeanos y hasta sus hijas, cada día más exigentes con su propio entrenamiento para ser Exterminadoras.

Se colocó el enorme búmeran en la espalda y comenzó el trayecto hasta llegar junto a su público, las gemelas exclamaban atropelladamente sus apreciaciones mientras le pedían enérgicamente que las dejara intentarlo; su esposo intentaba calmarlas sin mucho éxito, mientras sus dos hijos menores negaban con gestos reprobatorios hacia sus hermanas, murmurando frases del tipo "nunca aprenderán que la violencia no es la salida". Claro, ellos habían adquirido un carácter más parecido al de su padre, quien prefería no hacer uso de la fuerza a menos que fuese demasiado necesario. Por esta razón, Shin, el tercero de sus hijos había revelado su deseo de ser monje como sus ancestros hacía pocos días, y Miroku estaba planeando el viaje para llevarlo al templo de Mushin con el fin de que comenzara su preparación.

Sango asintió a la idea de su esposo de regresar a casa; el sol estaba ocultándose y, a pesar de que podían defenderse muy bien de los peligros de la noche, no les gustaba poner en riesgo a sus hijos.

Comenzaron el trayecto riendo ante la idea de que Yuta, el hijo de sus amigos, quisiera enfrentarse a las gemelas para determinar cuál de ellos era el más fuerte, a sabiendas de que el hanyō no podría contra las dos porque llevaba poco tiempo entrenando, a diferencia de ellas que ya habían cumplido dos años de preparación. De pronto, Sango se detuvo, mirando hacia el límite del bosque que estaba cerca de ellos, escrutando la espesura con detenimiento.

— ¿Qué ocurre, cariño? — La voz de Miroku la sacó de su indagación.

— No es nada, sólo… sentí como si nos estuviesen observando, pero debe haber sido mi imaginación — respondió, intentando restarle importancia, aunque la sensación aún le recorría la espalda. Además, no era primera vez que tenía esa sensación, aunque nunca lograba descubrir a qué se debía.

Él también observó alrededor en busca de alguna señal extraña, pero no logró sentir nada. Abrazó por los hombros a su mujer y continuaron el trayecto, directo a su casa para cenar y luego darse un merecido descanso. Habían tenido una larga semana después de todo, exterminando yōkais en los alrededores y cumpliendo con sus responsabilidades, quizá el cansancio o los últimos ataques estuviesen afectándola, provocando que estuviese un poco paranoica. Debía dejar de pensar en eso, ahora podía respirar tranquila junto a su familia.

* * *

Corría por el bosque lo más rápido que podía, sentía los músculos de las piernas acalambrados por el esfuerzo, pero sabía que no podía detenerse; algunas gotas de sangre se deslizaban por sus mejillas producto de los arañazos que había recibido de las ramas que se cruzaban en su camino y que apenas había podido evitar debido a la velocidad que llevaba. Esquivó otro par más que le hubiesen dado en pleno rostro de no haberlo hecho y se encontró de pronto en un claro, la luna llena imponente en el cielo parecía más cerca y más grande de lo normal, causándole un extraño escalofrío.

Se detuvo en seco al llegar ahí, mirando en todas direcciones y preparándose para defenderse, su wakizashi en su mano lista para arremeter contra lo que la acechaba en el bosque. Escuchaba el ruido de algo escabullirse entre las ramas de los árboles que rodeaban el claro, la risa gélida le llegaba desde cada rincón al que miraba y la sensación de estar en peligro, expuesta, cada vez se acrecentaba más en su pecho, acelerándole el corazón y causando que presionara con más fuerza la empuñadura de su arma.

Conocía ese claro como la palma de su mano, era el lugar donde entrenaba con sus hijas e InuYasha, incluso a veces algunos aldeanos se aventuraban a ir a sus sesiones para aprender algunas técnicas de defensa. Sabía y sentía que era ése lugar, pero nunca lo había visto así: frío, imponente, tétrico, rodeado de sombras y con ese ambiente asfixiante que comenzaba a marearla. Intentó determinar de dónde provenía la risa que no cesaba, iba a volverla loca si continuaba así. Se dio media vuelta para mirar de frente el sendero por el que había llegado cuando una figura oscura se abalanzó sobre ella tan violentamente que no pudo reaccionar o esquivarla, abrió la boca de golpe y gritó, pero su voz jamás se escuchó…

Despertó sobresaltada, el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora y golpeándole con fuerza el pecho causándole dolor, la respiración agitada era evidente en el subir y bajar frenético de su pecho, sentía la transpiración recorriéndole todo el cuerpo. Miró alrededor, intentando tranquilizarse. Estaba en su cuarto, Miroku dormía a su lado, su traviesa mano escapando de su mitad del futón y apoyada en su muslo como todas las noches, mientras un par de rayos de luna se filtraban por los resquicios de la puerta corrediza. Respiró profundo, calmándose de a poco y ordenando las ideas, luego tomó con cuidado la mano que reposaba en su pierna para dejarla con delicadeza sobre el futón, levantándose y saliendo silenciosamente, intentando no despertar a su compañero. Recorrió el pasillo exterior de su cabaña, que daba al límite del bosque y lo miró, dudando. Había tenido el mismo sueño por días, y siempre despertaba cuando esa oscura presencia se le lanzaba encima. ¿Sería alguna especie de señal? ¿Algo estaría acechándola?

Respiró profundo el aire fresco de la noche, tratando de hacer memoria. No había hecho nada particularmente distinto esos días, los demonios que habían exterminado habían sido purificados ya fuese por Kagome o por Miroku y, hasta lo que sabía, ninguno de los dos había sentido presencias malignas por los alrededores el último tiempo. No habían comprado tampoco nada, como para pensar en que algún objeto estuviese maldito o poseído y esa fuese la causa de sus pesadillas. No recordaba nada en esos momentos que pudiese ser el responsable. Incluso sus hijos ya habían aprendido que no podían llevar cosas extrañas a casa y Miroku ya no aceptaba realizar exorcismos en la cabaña para protegerlos de esas situaciones. Entonces, ¿por qué estaba teniendo esos sueños tan insistentemente?

Levantó la mirada, dándose cuenta de pronto que estaba en el claro donde entrenaban. Miró alrededor, asustada. ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? Era una distancia considerable y no recordaba haber abandonado la cabaña, menos a la velocidad necesaria como para llegar allí en tan poco tiempo. Quizá estaba demasiado absorta en sus pensamientos y no se había percatado de que había dejado su hogar. Sintió la brisa helada calarle la piel y se abrazó a sí misma, después de todo sólo llevaba puesta su yukata y no la iba a proteger del frío nocturno. Negó con un gesto, debía volver a casa. Quizá era momento de contarle a su esposo sobre los extraños sueños y entre los dos buscar una explicación. Intentó girarse para comenzar el camino a casa, pero no fue capaz de mover ni uno de sus músculos, como si de pronto el frío hubiese sido suficiente como para congelarlos. Sintió pasos tras de sí y pasó saliva, no era el caminar de alguien que ella reconociera. Cerró los ojos, se sentía indefensa y expuesta, estúpidamente no había llevado ningún arma consigo y, como pocas veces le ocurría el último tiempo, tenía miedo.

Sintió como _algo_ la rodeaba por completo, el contacto era frío, pero extrañamente la contenía por todos lados. Abrió los ojos, a pesar del miedo también sentía una inmensa curiosidad por saber qué estaba ocurriendo. Se encontró con un par de orbes verdes zafiro fuertes, profundos, fieros y que reflejaban con demasiada intensidad un deseo que no hubiese podido describir con palabras. Abrió la boca, pero de ella no salió ningún sonido, no podía dejar de mirar esos ojos. Lo vio sonreír mientras acortaba la poca distancia que los separaba, sin ser capaz de responder de forma alguna, no sentía fuerzas para hacerlo, era como si estuviese atrapada por una fuerza invisible. Sintió el roce de su mejilla con la ajena, mientras su profunda voz le cosquilleaba en el cuello y el oído al hablar en un susurro sólo audible para ella, con una voz grave y penetrante que la recorrió por completo, dejándole una extraña sensación de relajación.

— Dulces sueños, Sango.

* * *

La luz del sol comenzó a molestarle los ojos, se dio vuelta para evitarla mientras los abría lentamente, se sentía un tanto desorientada, le dolía un poco la cabeza y los ojos le ardían como si no hubiese dormido nada. De pronto recordó la noche anterior y se sentó de golpe, con temor. ¿Acaso había estado fuera de su hogar? ¿Ese extraño encuentro había sido real o simplemente era parte de sus sueños? Recordaba demasiado vívidamente esos ojos como para pensar en que no fuesen reales…

— Cariño, es hora de desayunar.

La voz de Miroku fue como una bofetada. Parpadeó un par de veces intentando concentrarse, pero no podía sacarse esos ojos de la mente, la intensa mirada la había atravesado de tal forma que sentía que conocía cada uno de sus secretos. Un escalofrío la recorrió, tampoco podía dejar de pensar en su voz, el tono grave e íntimo aún le cosquilleaba la piel. Negó con un gesto, estaba confundida.

— ¿Qué ocurre, estás bien? — Las manos de su esposo de pronto estaban en sus hombros, su voz dejaba en evidencia la preocupación. Asintió con un gesto, pero a él no le bastó como respuesta. — ¿Estás segura? Estás un poco pálida… y fría — agregó al tomar su rostro para verla directo a los ojos, sintiendo la ausencia de calor corporal.

— Sí, tranquilo… no pasa nada — intentó calmarlo, aunque no estaba del todo convencida de que eso fuese verdad.

— Sé que se supone que hoy partiría junto con los niños al templo del maestro Mushin para que Shin comience su preparación, pero si te sientes mal puedo posponerlo…

Sango lo observó unos segundos, parpadeando nuevamente un poco confundida. Había olvidado por completo el viaje, llevaban días hablando sobre eso y ella había pasado por alto que ése era el día programado. Esbozó una sonrisa, llevando sus manos hasta las de su esposo para apartarlas suavemente, el contacto frío hizo que él frunciera un poco más el gesto.

— Lo han planeado por días, Shin no habla de otra cosa. Deben ir, yo estoy bien. Tranquilo, sé cuidarme muy bien sola. Y, además, los muchachos también se quedarán hasta que regreses. Nada malo va a pasar — la sonrisa en los labios de Sango no pareció calmarlo, tuvo que insistir un poco más —. Por favor, confía en mí.

— De acuerdo — soltó un suspiro, no estaba del todo seguro de que eso fuese una buena idea: además del estado de Sango, algo en su interior le decía a gritos que debía quedarse; sin embargo, confiaba en ella y quizá simplemente estaba nervioso por dejarla sola por unos días —. Sólo prométeme que te cuidarás.

— Por supuesto, tontito — tocó la punta de su nariz con su dedo índice, sonriendo más notoriamente —. Te lo prometo.

Repentinamente, Miroku sintió la necesidad de estrecharla entre sus brazos y sentirla junto a él. Lo hizo, sorprendiéndola con el acto mientras hundía su rostro en su cabello y disfrutaba de su aroma, siempre tan dulce… Acarició su mejilla con la de él, recorriendo el trayecto hasta sus labios y los besó, como si no hubiese un mañana, como si no los hubiera probado en mucho tiempo, como si fuese la última vez. Sango correspondió el beso, buscándolo también, aferrándose a su espalda y sintiendo la desesperación latente, sin poder reprimir el deseo de sentirlo con ella. Cuando él estaba terminando el contacto, mordiéndole el labio inferior mientras se separaban, ella abrió los ojos para mirarlo, pero no lo vio a él. Le supuso todo su autocontrol no apartarse de golpe al ver, en lugar de la mirada azul de Miroku, la verde profunda que la había atrapado la noche anterior. Volvió a cerrar con fuerza sus párpados, y al abrirlos nuevamente, se alivió al contemplar el rostro sereno de su compañero. Se negó a pensar en eso, no quería preocupar más al monje, así que le indicó que mejor fuesen a desayunar para que su viaje no se retrasara, con la excusa de que mientras antes se fueran, antes estarían de regreso.

Fue un desayuno alegre, ya que como cada vez que alguno salía de viaje, se juntaban con la familia de sus amigos para acordar los últimos detalles de las tareas que dejaban encomendadas quienes se ausentaban. Sango decidió no pensar más en el asunto de sus sueños, el par de ojos verde zafiro que parecían perseguirla ni en la voz profunda que aún le hacía eco en la cabeza. Simplemente intentaría alejarlos y cuando Miroku volviera, le hablaría de lo ocurrido. No iba a lograr nada haciéndolo ahora, sólo retrasaría el viaje y quizá fuese por algo que podía esperar. Además, necesitaba aclarar su mente y un par de días sola no le vendrían mal. Después de todo, ambos necesitaban su espacio y Miroku estaría de nuevo en casa, junto a ella, en 3 días.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, despidió a su familia luego del desayuno, viéndolos desaparecer en el horizonte rumbo al templo. Sólo serían 3 días, volvió a pensar, antes de ingresar nuevamente a su hogar, esta vez sola.

* * *

Volvió a despertar de la misma forma brusca y desesperada que las noches anteriores, producto del mismo sueño… o _casi_. Esta vez, en lugar de ver una sombra lanzándose sobre ella, vio los ojos verdes paralizándola mientras la fina boca se curvaba en una seductora sonrisa antes de hablar y dejarla paralizada por completo…

Negó con un gesto, mirando hacia todos lados y aferrándose a las sábanas. Estaba en su habitación, _sola._ Ahora ni siquiera podía contar con el cálido toque de Miroku para indicarle que todo estaba en orden. Y, aún consciente de que nadie más estaba en su casa en esos momentos, _sentía_ que no estaba del todo sola. Como si esos ojos la acecharan desde la penumbra exterior, o incluso más cerca, desde alguno de los oscuros rincones de su habitación; como si esa voz le susurrara nuevamente al oído, diciéndole palabras que no podía comprender del todo. Cerró los ojos y se cubrió la cabeza, quería que esa situación terminara. Sólo deseaba poder volver a dormir tranquila, que los días pasaran y tener de nuevo a su esposo a su lado, contarle lo que ocurría para que buscaran una solución _juntos_ , porque sabía que con él podía enfrentar hasta al yōkai más temible y saldrían victoriosos. Así lo habían hecho siempre, ¿por qué ahora sería diferente? Tal vez debería haberle hablado sobre sus temores, si tan sólo él estuviese con ella en esos momentos…

— Miroku… — Susurró su nombre, como si eso bastara para que su alma no sintiera su ausencia. Se arrepentía ahora de haberlo dejado partir, pero sabía que también tenía miedo de enfrentar lo que estaba ocurriendo. Intentó recordar su rostro y evocar su voz en su mente, aunque no lo lograba del todo pese a sus esfuerzos. — Maldición, ¿qué me está pasando?

Soltó un suspiro, tratando de ordenar sus ideas y calmarse para volver a dormir, cuando de pronto se sintió atrapada por un gélido abrazo, completamente inmóvil e incapaz de responder de alguna forma. Sintió como unos dedos fríos hacían a un lado su cabello para dejar al descubierto su cuello y hombro izquierdo, el tacto de un húmedo camino dejado en esa zona y haciéndole evidente un ardor palpitante que antes no había sentido.

— Te estás volviendo _mía_ — la voz profunda la recorrió con un escalofrío, aún sin poder moverse, sólo pudo responder con una sacudida —. Aunque no del todo… _todavía._

— ¿Q-Qué…? — Logró hacer salir su voz, pero no pudo articular más palabras, atenta a cada acción de quien la tenía _prisionera_ sin mucho esfuerzo. Él estiró su brazo, descubriéndolo hasta el codo y llevándoselo a la boca para morderlo; la sangre brotó de la herida provocada, ella pudo sentir su aroma, el palpitar del líquido haciendo eco en su cabeza, sus ojos sin poder dejar de mirar el camino escarlata que dejaban las gotas y una inquietante _sed_ naciente en su boca la ofuscaron un poco. — ¿Qué me hiciste?

Él sonrió de una forma perversa pero elegante, segura, _hipnotizante_.

— Te elegí — acercó el brazo con la sangre aún goteando fresca de la herida a su boca, causando que la _necesidad_ de probarla aumentara —. Y no podrás rechazarme. No por mucho. También vas a _elegirme._

— N-No, yo… — Intentó apartar el rostro e ignorar ese deseo creciente en su vientre, pero él la tomó por la nuca con su otra mano, no bruscamente pero sí con firmeza, impidiéndole alejarse y logrando su objetivo.

Cuando la sangre de hecho tocó sus labios, desató una sed que iba más allá de su comprensión y control, obligándola a probar el líquido, el gusto salado y un poco metálico envolviéndola, forzándola con un impulso frenético a beber sin darse cuenta, cerrando los ojos en un acto reflejo que ni siquiera fue procesado por su mente. Siguió bebiendo sin pausa, con apremio y desesperación como si eso fuese lo único que pudiese quitarle la agobiante sed que seguía presente en su boca. Cada gota que tocaba su paladar la hacía sentir más viva, más despierta, más fuerte. Y podía sentir también, con cada sorbo, la presencia de la mirada verde más manifiesta en su ser, su voz susurrándole e impregnándose en cada rincón, uniéndose a ella tan entrañablemente que sentía que no podría dejarlo nunca, como si fuesen uno solo. Estaba atada a él _para siempre_.

Abrió los ojos de golpe, apartando el brazo de su boca bruscamente y con una sola imagen en su mente: Miroku. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Negó con un gesto, temblando ante la situación. Ella sólo estaba atada a una persona, y su compromiso con él era _hasta la muerte_. No iba a romperlo, ella lo amaba y, pasara lo que pasara, seguiría a su lado hasta el final…

— El Pacto ya está hecho — la voz volvió a cosquillearle el oído, provocando que se estremeciera de nuevo —. Pronto lo entenderás, _Sango_. Ahora, debes descansar.

Quería replicarle algo, echarlo de su vida, dejarle claro que ella no iba a _elegirlo_ nunca porque esa decisión ya la había tomado hacía mucho tiempo y no iba a cambiar. Pero sus palabras fueron como una orden, y de pronto sus párpados le pesaron demasiado y volvió a caer profundamente dormida en su futón.

* * *

 **Prompt:** Sangre.

* * *

 _ **B** ueno, bueno... no pude resistirme. La verdad, esta idea hace mucho tiempo que rondaba mi cabeza y me tomó bastante tiempo animarme a escribirla, así que aproveché la sensualidad del foro para por fin sacarla del tintero. No puedo decir mucho, sólo que conociéndome, les prometo drama. Quizá algunas lágrimas, eso dependerá de ustedes, pero sí mucho drama._

 _ **E** n fin, me encantan los vampiros, pero esas criaturas crueles y frías que manipulan a sus víctimas, no les importan los sentimientos y sólo se preocupan de sí mismas. Así que no crean que este vampiro tendrá algún cambio para bien porque nope... no lo tendrá._

 _ **M** i más enorme agradecimiento a **Nuez** , quien esta vez las ha hecho de beta, guía y consejera en esto de los vampiros. Es un sol, no sé qué haría sin ella (y hablo en serio xd)._

 _ **S** i llegaste hasta aquí y te gustó la histora, ¿dejarías un review? Sólo para saber qué te pareció._

 _ **N** os leemos por ahí~_

 ** _Yumi~_**


	2. El Perturbador de sueños

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi. La obra es mía, escrita sólo con el fin de entretener – a ustedes y a mí. Sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **— _Pactum —_**

* * *

 _II_

— _Perturbador de sueños —_

* * *

— ¿Segura que estás bien?

Levantó la mirada de su plato, la comida casi intacta parecía responder por sí sola la pregunta. Asintió con un gesto, no quería alarmar a sus amigos a pesar de que sabía que ellos habían notado los cambios. InuYasha le hizo un gesto a Kagome, a ella no le pasó desapercibido, pero comprendía la preocupación.

— Sango, ¿de verdad no ha pasado nada? No has salido mucho de tu casa estos días y bueno… — La sacerdotisa se mordió el labio inferior, un poco nerviosa antes de continuar. — Miroku estaba un poco preocupado antes de irse.

Soltó los palillos al escuchar el nombre, sus manos comenzaron a temblar sin que pudiera evitarlo. Las ocultó rápidamente, en un intento de que sus amigos no lo notaran, pero InuYasha reparó sin dificultad en el gesto, a pesar de que no dijo nada al respecto.

— S-Sólo he dormido mal los últimos días — eso no era del todo mentira, aunque no le servía de consuelo. Sus amigos estaban preocupados y no podía culparlos, no había actuado con normalidad últimamente, pero ¿cómo podía hacerlo? Sentía que esa presencia la perseguía sin descanso.

Kagome abrió la boca, seguramente quería agregar algo, inconforme con la respuesta; sin embargo, su compañero la silenció con una discreta mirada y siguieron comiendo tranquilamente y en silencio, algo que ella agradeció.

Al igual que el día anterior, apenas si había probado su plato, argumentando que no tenía apetito y que había comido durante el día en casa. Patrañas, ya no sentía hambre de comida y eso le molestaba demasiado, porque no podía sentirse bien de saber qué era lo que iba a satisfacerla, no podía aceptar que _eso_ era lo único que le quitaría la sed.

Dos noches habían pasado, pero ella sentía como si fuese una eternidad. La primera visita del yōkai – porque estaba segura de que era una especie de demonio – del que aún no sabía el nombre y que ella había bautizado como el "perturbador de sueños", no había sido ni muy larga ni muy provechosa. El día que le siguió la confundió aún más, dándose cuenta de que estar mucho tiempo expuesta a la luz del sol le provocaba un horrible dolor de cabeza y que sus ojos ardían y lagrimeaban con los rayos solares; además, su apetito por comida normal había desaparecido por completo y sentía demasiado insistentemente el pulso de los demás, los corazones latiendo hacían ruido en su mente como si fuesen un llamado de su sangre, la súplica para que la probara; como si fuese poco, había descubierto la marca de una mordida en su cuello, en la misma zona que le ardía la noche anterior y que el visitante había descubierto antes de darle a probar de su propia sangre.

Molesta, cuando la segunda noche cayó y despertó nuevamente de su acostumbrado sueño en compañía del responsable de sus males, lo encaró decidida. Esta vez estaba preparada y no se dejó sorprender por su presencia. Le exigió que deshiciera lo que fuese que había hecho y desapareciera de su vida. Incluso lo amenazó, tenía sus armas a mano y no dudó en usarlas. Los ojos verdes desprendieron un destello cuando la vio lista para atacarlo, soltando una risa e invitándola a intentar hacerle daño. Sango lo había hecho, dispuesta a acabar con eso de una vez por todas. Logró herirlo, pero no lo suficiente como para acabar con él y ni siquiera le había provocado dolor. Por el contrario, lo había hecho sangrar y eso sólo la perturbó más, sintiendo el _llamado_ de su sangre, la invitación a beberla, a saciarse con el líquido y a entregarse a su dueño. Usó todas sus fuerzas para negarse: se había alejado con los ojos cerrados, cubriéndose la cabeza con sus brazos e intentando ocultarse en un rincón, ordenándole al yōkai que la dejara en paz y se marchara. Él había soltado otra carcajada, acercándose a ella divertido, inclinándose a su lado y asegurándole que más temprano que tarde, le rogaría beber de su sangre, para después permanecer a su lado en paciente espera. Ella había resistido bastante, aferrándose al recuerdo de Miroku y de sus hijos, mentalizándose mientras intentaba ignorar el deseo profundo y desgarrador que nacía en sus entrañas, incitándola a beber del vital líquido, mientras el demonio seguía junto a ella, tentándola sólo con su presencia y un canto en una lengua extranjera que a ratos lograba transportarla a tierras desconocidas, confundiéndola aún más de lo que estaba.

Pese a todo, su voluntad fue decayendo y sin siquiera darse cuenta, ella misma se había acercado a él para pedirle que saciara la sed que la estaba matando. Tal como ocurrió la vez anterior, cuando probó el fluido, sus energías se renovaron, sintió su fuerza y vitalidad aumentar, una extraña energía recorrerla en lo más profundo y el lazo que estaba formando con ese acto, se fortaleció. Fue tal el éxtasis que sintió al alimentarse de ese sujeto, que ni siquiera fue consciente del momento en el que volvió a caer dormida.

Al despertar ese día por la mañana, se maldijo internamente al percatarse de lo que había hecho. El "perturbador de sueños" iba ganando y ya no estaba segura de nada. Intentaba pensar en Miroku, _sabía_ que lo amaba y que él era el hombre con quien quería pasar el resto de su vida, pero ya no podía recordar su voz ni su rostro. Sólo podía evocar una mirada azul, tan difusa que parecía ser una ilusión más que un recuerdo. Su lado racional le reclamaba, insistiendo en las muchas razones por las cuales se había enamorado de él; sin embargo, no era capaz de sentir la calidez que solía crecer en su pecho cuando pensaba en su esposo, las mariposas cosquillearle en el estómago cuando recordaba las noches a su lado… de hecho, por mucho que se esforzara, no había podido recordar nada de eso durante todo el día. Ya no sentía que lo amaba, aunque su cabeza le dijera que sí, algo en su interior había bloqueado todo sentimiento relacionado con él. En el transcurso de día había intentado ordenar sus ideas, sin mucho éxito y alertando más a sus amigos con su extraño comportamiento, porque había estado ensimismada, casi no había dicho palabra, poco los había escuchado o participado en sus conversaciones y parecía ausente. Tenía que hacer algo al respecto, y pronto.

— ¿Te acompaño a casa?

La oferta de su amigo le extrañó. Miró hacia afuera, el sol estaba comenzando a ocultarse y era hora de que fuesen a dormir. Asintió con un gesto, poniéndose de pie y agradeciendo a Kagome la cena. Ambos abandonaron la cabaña y comenzaron a caminar en silencio hasta el hogar de Sango, ella se detuvo en la entrada y se dio la vuelta para despedirse de InuYasha, intentando aparentar que todo estaba bien.

— Muchas gracias, no tenías que-

— ¿Qué mierda te pasa? — Lo miró con extrañeza, el entrecerró las cejas, molesto. — ¿Acaso ustedes pelearon antes de que él se fuera? Estás demasiado rara, y no me vengas con esa estupidez de que has dormido mal, porque vi perfectamente cómo reaccionaste cuando Kagome mencionó a Miroku.

Sango abrió la boca, buscando alguna respuesta coherente, entendía la reacción de su amigo y sabía que no se iba a quedar tranquilo hasta que tuviese alguna explicación que lo dejara satisfecho, pero tampoco tenía claro qué decirle.

— Lo siento, no quiero preocuparlos. No hemos peleado, es sólo que… no sé, se siente demasiado su ausencia — las palabras fueron como una revelación para ella: buscaba una excusa, pero al decirlas, un enorme peso se sintió en su pecho, evidenciando la falta.

— Es cierto, hace tiempo que no hacía un viaje así — InuYasha pareció creerle, aunque luego la miró de reojo, intuía que había algo más —. ¿Sólo es eso? Te ves algo enferma.

— Estoy bien, sólo necesito dormir. Mañana será un nuevo día — sonrió, su corazón anhelando que la noche pasara rápido para que su familia estuviese de vuelta. _Necesitaba_ reencontrarse con Miroku.

— Lo que digas. Sólo cuídate, ¿de acuerdo?

Él se alejó a zancadas, en tanto ella miraba el cielo, consciente de que esa noche sería demasiado larga y agotadora. Rogó mentalmente tener la fuerza para no volver a caer en el juego de ese yōkai y resistir hasta el otro día, con la esperanza de que cuando Miroku regresara, todo mejoraría.

* * *

Despertó agitada, de nuevo. Sin embargo, volvía a estar preparada para lo que la esperaba. Miró con detenimiento hacia el rincón en donde estaba su "perturbador de sueños", contemplando ahora con detalle sus rasgos. Parecía un humano, aparentaba una edad similar a la de su esposo, tenía la piel morena, el cabello oscuro desordenado, ondulado y largo hasta los hombros; las facciones eran duras, el mentón y la mandíbula cuadrados, los labios carnosos y vigorosos; los ojos verdes resaltaban en su rostro, amplios y profundos; la nuez en su cuello también era notoria y le daba un aspecto aún más masculino; podía notar que bajo sus extrañas ropas, la anatomía del yōkai era atlética, los pectorales que quedaban descuidadamente a la vista por su túnica entreabierta, eran firmes, robustos pero no en exceso. Pasó saliva y se contuvo, reprimiendo sus apreciaciones, le causaba miedo lo atractivo que le parecía su _adversario_.

— ¿Qué demonios quieres, perturbador de sueños? — Soltó, apartando la vista para evitar que la figura siguiera atrapándola. — ¿Por qué no puedes dejarme en paz?

— Oh, me tienes un nombre — sonrió malicioso, mirándola fijamente. Ella se forzó a no verlo de frente —. Eso es bueno. Verás… yo también me estoy volviendo tuyo. Pero _tienes que elegirme_. ¿Aún no lo entiendes?

— ¡No voy a elegirte! — Gritó con los dientes apretados, no sólo a él sino también a sí misma. — ¡Yo ya elegí a alguien!

— ¿Ah, sí? — Él parecía divertido, se acercó a ella, Sango cerró los ojos en un intento de ignorar su presencia. — ¿A ese monje… _Miroku?_ Es curioso, porque ni siquiera puedes escuchar su nombre sin estremecerte, o recordar su rostro o su voz, ¿verdad?

La castaña palideció, si es que eso era posible, apretando más sus párpados y su agarre en las sábanas. Sintió las frías manos en su cuello, apartando el cabello para luego besar la zona donde tenía la marca de su mordida, acto que la paralizó. Trató de alejar las imágenes de los ojos verde zafiro de su mente y de no escuchar ni sentir la voz y la respiración acariciándole la piel. Eso estaba mal, muy mal y tenía que hacer algo, pero cada segundo que pasaba era una tortura. El olor de la sangre volvió a llamarla, sabía que estaba ahí, a su alcance y que sería suya si se rendía a ese deseo; pero también sabía que no _debía_ hacerlo. No iba a perder esta vez, tenía que lograr soportarlo hasta el otro día.

Pero aún quedaban muchas horas para eso, y sentía el pulso del demonio palpitarle en la cabeza, el recuerdo del sabor metálico en su boca sólo haciéndole más presente la necesidad que tenía de probar de nuevo su sangre. Tenía hambre, y era consciente de que nada más iba a saciarla. Además, ese poder, esa energía que la recorría cuando el líquido entraba en contacto con ella…

Negó con un gesto, como si el movimiento pudiese alejar esas sensaciones. Tenía que pensar en… en…

No podía pensar, sólo sentir. Apretó los labios, quería rechazar todo eso, dejar de sentir que algo la desgarraba por dentro mientras no respondía a esos deseos. Escuchó la risa traviesa del yōkai y el peso de su cuerpo la aplastó, el contacto sólo intensificó el sentimiento de privación y urgencia que la empujaba a entregarse. El roce de la masculina boca en su cuello, la lengua danzando provocadora en su hombro, los labios recorriendo insinuantes la comisura de los de ella hasta que decidió acabar con el martirio y los unió en un beso fiero, ardiente, cargado de tanta pasión que le fue imposible a Sango negarse. Su corazón se detuvo en ese instante, su mente quedó en blanco y sus manos, que habían estado dispuestas a alejarlo, sólo pudieron aferrarse a sus brazos desesperadamente, sin lograr comprender como ese gesto podía hacerla sentir tan bien. Lo dejó hacer lo que quisiera con su boca, completamente hechizada y sin la fuerza ni voluntad para rechazarlo.

Fueron unos minutos que pasaron fugaces, dejándole el gusto a poco en la boca cuando el contacto terminó. No intentó incorporarse cuando él se levantó, con la respiración agitada y entrecortada y el silencioso deseo de más nublándole la mente. Recuperó el aliento de a poco, lidiando con la situación: pese al placer que la había recorrido esos minutos, al terminar volvió a sentirse invadida por la culpa, que se enfrentaba con la necesidad de más. Le costó unos instantes saber porqué se sentía así, pero lo recordó cuando bajó los brazos y apoyó una de sus manos en el espacio vacío junto a ella, el lado del futón que ocupaba Miroku…

Un par de lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos, causándole curiosidad a su acompañante. ¿Era posible que siguiera resistiéndose aún después de eso? Ladeó la cabeza, la tarea que se había encomendado estaba siendo más difícil de lo que había pensado.

— Basta… por- por favor… — Oyó el susurro, su voz quebrada. La observó, admirando su fortaleza. — Detente. Si… si quieres, mátame… pero, por favor, no sigas haciéndome esto… No puedo, yo… ya elegí a Miroku…

Él ladeó la cabeza, ahora estaba un poco confundido. Soltó un leve gruñido, era algo irritante ver sus lágrimas mezcladas con la duda. Cerró con fuerza su puño, enterrándose las garras en la piel y provocando que sangrara, acercó la mano a la boca de ella, mientras con su otro brazo la afirmaba para que bebiera el líquido. El instinto pudo más que la razón, el aroma de la sangre y el contacto con sus labios le arrebató cualquier pensamiento, dejando sólo los instintos y la sed aflorar en su ser. Pronto, ella misma estaba sosteniendo el puño para tomar la sangre que manaba de las heridas. Sin embargo, la indecisión seguía latente en sus ojos, la confusión presente en su interior era evidente.

— Calma, Sango… no tienes que seguir sufriendo, sólo ven conmigo…

Su mirada brilló, por un segundo él creyó que lo había logrado cuando ella se separó de su mano para responderle.

— No… — Se limpió la boca, estaba molesta consigo misma por ser tan débil ante esos impulsos, pero no iba a permitirse fallar así, no otra vez. — No lo haré. Ya te lo dije, yo elegí a Miroku y toda esta confusión acabará cuando él regrese…

Otro gruñido se escapó de su garganta, nunca hubiese pensado que las cosas serían tan difíciles. Era cierto que la había escogido por la fortaleza que demostraba, no había visto a mujer más ágil y poderosa, en cuerpo y espíritu. Pero no había considerado que esa fuerza también estuviese tan arraigada en sus sentimientos. A simple vista, ellos parecían un matrimonio un tanto atípico para la zona, era verdad, pero no demasiado como para temer que su _amor_ se interpusiera en sus planes, no imaginó lo fuerte que podían ser esos sentimientos al punto de convertirse en un obstáculo para sus deseos. Pero luego sonrió, sabía exactamente lo que ocurriría cuando ella se reencontrara con su esposo, y podía usarlo a su favor.

— ¿Quieres verlo una vez más? De acuerdo. Después de todo, eres tú quien debe decidir acompañarme — volvió a sonreír, acariciándole el rostro con satisfacción —. Sólo ten presente que, de una u otra forma, _hicimos un pacto_ , y si es necesario que le arranque el corazón para que lo cumplas, lo haré. Ahora, descansa… mañana será un largo día para ti. Buenas noches…

No encontró palabras para responder, el miedo atravesándole el pecho al escuchar la amenaza. Lo miró temerosa, pero antes de que pudiese articular cualquier petición, nuevamente cayó rendida ante la orden, su alma más agotada que su cuerpo debido a la gran carga que había tenido esos días.

* * *

La calidez del tacto provocó que un escalofrío la recorriera. Las manos que eran las responsables comenzaron a remecerla para sacarla de su pesado sueño, lográndolo de a poco. Entreabrió los ojos, la luz del día que entraba por la puerta semi abierta la cegó por un instante, molestándole el rostro. Se lo cubrió con el brazo, completamente desorientada.

— Sango, cariño… despierta.

Tardó unos segundos en reconocer la voz, como si no se estuviera dirigiendo a ella o fuese un completo desconocido. Abrió y cerró los ojos un par de veces antes de enfocarlos en la persona que estaba a su lado, aún con sus manos en sus hombros, la mirada preocupada. Abrió la boca, sintiendo de pronto como si el aire se le hubiese escapado de los pulmones, y no pudiese hablar debido a eso.

— ¿M-Miroku? — Apenas lo susurró, parecía una eternidad el tiempo que había pasado sin verlo. — ¿Qué…? ¿Ya regresaron?

También le costó ordenar las ideas, recordar porqué él se había ido en primer lugar. Se sentó, Miroku la ayudó a acomodarse, viéndola atentamente con mayor aflicción, sabía que algo no estaba bien y cada segundo que pasaba, el sentimiento crecía más y más en su pecho.

— Sí, hace un rato. Los muchachos me dijeron que no habías salido de casa en todo el día, estaban bastante preocupados. ¿Está todo en orden?

— Sólo dormía…

— Sango, es media tarde. Y, hasta donde yo recuerdo, ni siquiera embarazada dormías tanto. ¿Qué está pasando?

Ella lo observó un instante, fijándose en su rostro: los ojos azules fijos en los suyos, mirándola con una intensidad que la dejaba sin habla; las cejas entrecerradas, las facciones masculinas absortas en ella. Levantó una mano y le acarició el rostro, el contraste de su frialdad con el calor de la mejilla de él la ofuscó un poco. Luego alzó sus dedos para pasarlos entre su cabello, desordenándolo un poco pese al prieto agarre de la coleta que él solía usar. Miró sus labios, intentando recordar cómo era ser besada por ellos; bajo a su cuello, notando de pronto el palpitar de su pulso, _sintiendo_ la sangre correr por las venas, llamándola insistentemente… Se apartó un poco, respirando profundamente mientras esbozaba una débil sonrisa, intentando ignorar ese sentimiento.

— Yo… es sólo que… yo… — No lo soportó más y lo abrazó, refugiándose en su pecho. Seguía confundida, pero si de algo estaba segura era de que lo amaba y de que él a ella también, de una forma tan profunda que nadie más podría superar. Él respondió estrechándola entre sus brazos, acogiéndola con cariño y seguridad. — Soy una idiota… Perdóname…

Llevaba todos esos días cargando esa cruz, formada por la culpa, la duda y el miedo. Y ahora que estaba junto a Miroku, que sentía su calor, veía sus ojos y escuchaba su voz, su respiración y su corazón, la cruz se volvía más pesada porque ahora tenía que enfrentarlo directamente. Aguantó las lágrimas, estaba tan agotada…

— Pequeñita… mi pequeña Sango… — Miroku suspiró, besándole la frente y apretando más el abrazo. — No sé qué ocurre ni porqué me pides perdón, sólo sé que quiero ayudarte y no podré hacerlo si no me dices lo que está pasando. Por favor, confía en mí.

— Yo… — Quería decirle todo lo que había pasado, pero ¿cómo lo hacía? Ni siquiera podía verbalizar lo ocurrido, no sabía por dónde empezar ni cómo explicarlo. ¡Había bebido la sangre de su perturbador de sueños, había dejado que la besara! Y, si sus sospechas eran ciertas, él también había bebido su sangre… Sentía que eso era algo muy íntimo, y no había compartido nada así con Miroku. Entonces, ¿qué le decía? — He estado teniendo pesadillas de nuevo. No… No las recuerdo, sólo sé que son horribles…

Mintió, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? Guardaría ese secreto, con la esperanza de que, con su presencia, ese yōkai no volviera a aparecer y todo regresara a la normalidad.

Él negó con un gesto, las pesadillas siempre volvían y sabía que nunca iban a irse de forma definitiva.

— Lo siento… quizá deberíamos…

— Quedémonos solos esta noche. Por favor, seamos sólo tú y yo…

Miroku asintió, poniéndose de pie con una sonrisa, le indicó que les pediría a sus amigos que cuidaran de sus hijos esa noche. Sango lo observó marcharse, notando que el sol ya se había ocultado y las estrellas comenzaban a aparecer. Tembló, la noche no era su mejor amiga en esos momentos. Rogó que su esposo no tardara, necesitaba no quedarse _sola_ , sentirlo a su lado y olvidar todo lo ocurrido las noches anteriores. Escondió la cabeza entre las rodillas, abrazándose a sí misma mientras escuchaba los murmullos rodearla, acosándola, la voz burlándose de ella sin consideración, constante y eterna. Estuvo a punto de llorar de nuevo, si no hubiese sido porque la espera no duró mucho.

— Ya, preciosa. Soy todo tuyo.

El alivio fue instantáneo, pero no duró mucho. Él le sonrió con cariño, sentándose a su lado y comenzando a desvestirse para colocarse su yukata. Sango, en un intento desesperado por quitarse la horrible presencia silenciosa de aquel extraño sobre su persona, se acercó a su esposo y lo ayudó con la ropa, sintiendo su tibia piel cosquillearle los dedos, el calor palpitante recordándole que bajo esa capa corría lo único que podría quitarle la sed. Sin embargo, no podía beber de su sangre, no podría soportar hacerle daño de ninguna forma. Además, hacerle eso implicaba, ¿qué? ¿Condenarlo a un martirio similar al de ella? Ni siquiera sabía si sobreviviría a algo así, porque tenía tanta sed que no sabía si podría saciarla… Apretó los puños y se apartó bruscamente, alertando de inmediato a su compañero.

— ¿Sango?

— ¡No puedo! No puedo… lo siento, no puedo… Déjame… necesito un poco de aire.

Abandonó el cuarto, escuchando a Miroku gritar su nombre mientras ella corría directo al bosque, la sensación grabada en su espalda de la mirada dolida y confundida de él cuando se marchó tan repentinamente y el incesante cosquilleo en su boca sedienta haciéndose cada vez más fuerte. Llegó al claro más rápido de lo que había calculado, cayendo de rodillas y levantando el rostro al cielo. Se había lastimado los pies por salir descalza, y el rostro terminó arañado por la carrera descuidada que había dado, pero no le importó. Nada de eso le importaba ahora. Inhaló profundo y cerró los ojos, con impotencia.

— ¡Maldito! ¿¡Qué me hiciste?! ¿Qué me hiciste? ¿Qué…? — Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer mientras la voz, que había comenzado como un grito, fue apagándose hasta ser un sollozo.

— Ya te lo dije, _te elegí_ — abrió los ojos y lo vio frente a ella, sonriendo —. Ven conmigo, Sango. Te ofrezco la inmortalidad y acabar con el dolor que ahora estás sintiendo. Deja a ese mortal, _elígeme_. O acabarás arrancándole el corazón antes que yo… Ya no eres como él, ya no perteneces a su mundo. Acéptalo.

Sango cerró los ojos, sintiendo el peso en su corazón. Aunque intentara negarlo, sabía que él tenía razón, lo había sentido. Ya no podría estar con el hombre que amaba sin tener esa sed obligándola a hacerle daño… no podría tocarlo, sentir su tacto, escuchar su voz… ni siquiera podría mirarlo sin notar que por sus venas corría lo único que, ahora sabía, le quitaría el hambre. Y jamás podría dañarlo de esa forma, nunca. Prefería morir, mil veces y más si era necesario. Nunca dudó de sus sentimientos, pero ya no podía confiar en sus instintos, ahora era un monstruo que apenas podía controlarse ante el llamado de la sangre. No podría volver a su lado sin ponerlo en peligro, a él y a su familia…

Abrió los ojos, tomando una decisión con el corazón apretado, el dolor desgarrándola en lo más profundo de su ser.

— De acuerdo.

* * *

 **Prompt** : Cruz.

* * *

 _ **¡H** ola de nuevo! Cierto, en el capítulo anterior no expliqué que una de las características del reto es que tengo 3 días para publicar cada capítulo. Es decir, desde la actualización, en tres días debería subir el siguiente, como mucho. Así que habrá drama seguido (?)_

 _ **A** hora, no sé ni qué decir sobre este cap. La verdad, me duele mucho pensar en la situación que están pasando, en especial Sango que tiene que lidiar con ese tormento. Pobre mujer, después de todo lo que ha tenido que sufrir, ahora a mí se me ocurre hacer algo así..._

 _ **E** n fin, pido las disculpas correspondientes, aunque no me arrepiento de nada. Todo tiene su porqué, y el drama es necesario. Las amantes de esta pareja lo sabemos (?)_

 _ **M** iles de agradecimientos a mi querida Beta-amiga-confidente-cómplice **Nuez** , que recorre este amargo camino de mi mano, y a **Loops** que dejó su sexy-review y me hizo saltar de la cama al verlo. Son una maravilla, las amodoro~_

 _ **S** i llegas a este punto, ¿dejarías un review? Así puedes torturarme por lo mal que me estoy comportando (?)_

 _ **N** os leemos por ahí :3_

 _ **Y** umi~_


	3. Pacto de Sangre

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi. La obra es mía, escrita sólo con el fin de entretener – a ustedes y a mí. Sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **— _Pactum —_**

* * *

 _III_

 _— Pacto de Sangre —_

* * *

Caminó de regreso a su casa a paso lento, nunca iba a estar preparada para enfrentar esa decisión. Sin embargo, no se largaría así sin más, Miroku merecía una explicación. Aunque fuese una mentira, una excusa. Y si podía lograr que se enfadara con ella, que la odiara, que no deseara verla nunca más… quizá eso haría todo más fácil para él, podría olvidarla, buscar tal vez a alguien que lo hiciera feliz, superar eso y seguir adelante…

Levantó la vista y lo vio, sentado fuera de la casa observando el bosque, sintió el peso de su mirada sobre ella, la angustia, la incertidumbre y el miedo. Le hizo un ademán para detenerlo cuando notó que iba a acercársele, no quería sentirlo de nuevo, no sabía si sería capaz de ignorar el latir de la sangre corriendo en sus venas esta vez. Se detuvo a una distancia prudente, un par de metros frente a él y fingió mirarlo, intentando aparentar indiferencia mientras escuchaba el corazón de Miroku acelerarse.

— Intenté alcanzarte, pero corriste demasiado rápido… mira, estás sangrando. Vamos adentro, limpiaré tus heridas mientras hablamos…

— No… no volveré adentro.

— Pero cariño, está helando y-

— No lo haré — Miroku frunció el entrecejo, sin comprender. Abrió la boca para agregar algo, pero ella fue más rápida —. No iré a ningún lado contigo. Lo siento, pensé que podía hacerlo, pero me es imposible. No te lo mereces…

— Sango, me estás asustando. ¿Qué quieres decir?

— M-Me voy. No… no voy a seguir contigo. Te… _dejo_.

Su corazón se estremeció al decirlo, sabía que eso también lo estaba destrozando a él. Pero era lo mejor, acabar con eso antes de que terminara lastimándolo de verdad. Notó claramente el momento en el que el rostro de Miroku palideció, los ojos abiertos fijos en ella, incrédulos, el miedo escapando de su comprensión. Se puso de pie y caminó hacia ella, no le importó que intentara alejarse y terminara acorralándola contra un árbol. Apoyó ambas manos a sus costados y buscó sus ojos, eso _tenía_ que ser una broma.

— ¿Estás jugando, verdad? Tú… nosotros… Dime que es una broma, por favor.

— No lo es. Me voy, Miroku. No hagas esto más difícil y aléjate de mí.

— Pero ¿por qué? Yo… yo te amo, Sango. No imagino una vida sin ti… si hice algo mal, puedo-

— No has hecho nada mal. Soy yo la que falló, y no puedo seguir mintiéndote — le sostuvo la mirada, su corazón doliendo más de lo que hubiese imaginado —. Te… te engañé. Aún lo hago, me voy con él — bajó la mirada, no pudo soportar ver el dolor en los ojos de él. _"Perdóname, Miroku. Lo lamento…"_

— No, no… no es cierto. Tú no… no serías capaz. No… — Las lágrimas brotaron, las sintió caer en sus mejillas y aguantó las de ella. — ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hice…?

— No hiciste nada. No busques una explicación o una excusa, sólo pasó. No tiene justificación… hice un juramento y lo rompí. Es todo, no le des más vueltas — intentó sonar fría, pero también estaba rota por dentro. _"Por favor, no lo hagas más difícil. Sólo ódiame, desea nunca volver a verme y déjame ir…"_

— Entonces, ¿es todo? ¿Debo resignarme, verte partir y seguir como si nada?

— Si pudieras hacerlo, sería lo ideal. Lamento que hayas perdido tanto tiempo conmigo…

— No puedo… No te creo. Tú jamás romperías nuestros votos…

— Miroku, basta. Lo hice, te lo estoy diciendo.

— P-Pero… Sango, por favor… no te vayas. No me dejes… — Miroku buscó sus ojos, suplicante. — No puedo seguir sin ti a mi lado… Tienes mi corazón desde hace tiempo, no me hagas esto…

— ¿No lo entiendes? Ya no quiero tu corazón, no… no puedo tener nada tuyo. Simplemente, déjame ir. — _"Sólo aléjate, mantente a salvo de mí."_ — No te rebajes a suplicarme.

— Pero yo te amo…

— Lo sé… pero yo ya no siento lo mismo por ti. Perdóname, te fallé.

Miroku bajó los brazos, cerrando los ojos y sonriendo tristemente. Todo era tan irreal, no terminaba de creerlo, pero sabía que estaba pasando. Negó con un gesto, jamás podría seguir sin ella a su lado, sin embargo, tampoco podía obligarla a quedarse. Si ella ya no quería estar a su lado…

— ¿Y los niños? ¿Qué debería decirles?

— La verdad… no puedo llevármelos, son tu vida… y no podrían tener un mejor padre. Sólo cuídalos y diles que los amo…

Si quedaba algún rincón de su alma intacto, se rompió en ese momento. Estaba renunciando a su vida, a todo lo que la hacía feliz, a todo lo que había anhelado en algún momento, y no podía decir la verdadera razón. Cerró los puños con rabia, quería irse lo más pronto posible de ahí, acabar con eso de una buena vez. Se atrevió a levantar la mirada, observando a Miroku con los ojos perdidos, nublados, las lágrimas cayendo hasta el suelo sin pausa. Tenía ganas de abrazarlo, de limpiarle el rostro, besarlo y decirle que todo estaría bien, pero sabía que eso no sería así. Que, si lo hacía, podría incluso matarlo para saciar esa maldita sed que no dejaba de escocerle en la garganta. Necesitaba acabar con eso.

— Debo irme — rompió el silencio momentáneo, no iba a soportar eso mucho más —. De verdad, lo siento.

Él asintió levemente, ella dio un paso al costado y luego se volteó para comenzar a caminar nuevamente hacia el bosque, poniendo todas sus fuerzas para evitar llorar, si él la veía quebrarse, sabría que todo era una mentira. No podía permitirlo, Miroku simplemente debía olvidarla, creer que ella ya no lo amaba…

— Sango… — Se detuvo para escucharlo, si iba a ser la última vez, quería grabar bien su voz en su memoria. — Nunca perdí el tiempo contigo. Eres la mujer que siempre soñé y más.

— Tú eres un buen hombre, Miroku. Te mereces lo mejor.

— ¿Me amaste? ¿Todo lo que alguna vez dijiste…?

— Sí, te amé — _"Maldición, aún te amo"_ —. Y nunca te mentí sobre mis sentimientos. Lamento que las cosas terminen así. Si quieres odiarme…

— Nunca podría odiarte — lo sintió detrás de ella, aguantó la respiración para que él no notara lo rota que estaba —. Por favor… mírame una vez más. Permíteme ver tus ojos una última vez…

Sabía que no debía hacerlo, que era demasiado riesgoso, que podría derrumbarse en cualquier momento. Mas no podía negarse al tono suplicante, era el último capricho que le cumpliría. Se dio la vuelta y quedó frente a él, alzó la mirada para encontrarse con la suya, el azul lleno de dolor y desesperanza, el brillo que lo caracterizaba se había esfumado por completo. Y la hirió más que una puñalada, eso era su culpa. Sintió su pulgar rozar su mejilla, su mano acunar su rostro de forma temblorosa, aferrándose al contacto, los dedos enredarse por última vez en el nacimiento de su cabello. También llevó su mano hasta la mejilla de él, limpiando el rastro de las lágrimas y acariciándola con temor; él acurrucó su rostro en su palma, sonriendo con melancolía, ¿cuántas veces no se habían confortado con un simple toque como ése? Miroku no lo soportó más y se acercó a su rostro, atreviéndose a encontrarse por última vez con sus labios, en un contacto que iba más allá de la pasión, el deseo o la atracción física. Fue un beso cálido, un gesto sereno, un último adiós a la mujer que amaba. Sango dejó caer las lágrimas que había intentado retener, pero no le impidió el acto, permitiéndole besarla hasta que esa asquerosa sed volvió a hacerse presente en sus entrañas y tuvo que apartarlo antes de que sus instintos la obligaran a hacer algo que no podría remediar.

Quiso decir algo, despedirse, dejarle claro que no iba a olvidarlo, que agradecía a la vida haberlo conocido y que había sido feliz a su lado. En lugar de eso, salió corriendo, alejándose lo más rápido que podía y dejando atrás su vida. Nunca volverían a ser los mismos, ambos lo sabían.

* * *

— ¡Esa estúpida! ¿En qué mierda estaba pensando?

— ¡InuYasha, baja la voz y modera tu vocabulario! — Kagome lo regañó, mirando de reojo a los niños que jugaban en el rincón más apartado de la sala, preocupada de que pudiesen escucharlos.

— Keh, igual se van a enterar…

— Por favor, quiero decírselos yo… — Murmuró Miroku, el tono decaído bastó para que su amigo reaccionara.

— Está bien — se cruzó de brazos, mirándolo duramente —. ¿Y le crees? Porque no he sentido el aroma de ningún otro hombre en ella…

— ¿Por qué me habría mentido? Es difícil de aceptar, pero quizá sea la verdad. No encuentro otra explicación… No sé qué más podría haberla hecho irse, dejando a su familia…

InuYasha y Kagome intercambiaron una mirada antes de volver a hablar. Ambos conocían lo suficiente a su amiga para saber que era casi imposible que abandonara de esa forma tan abrupta a sus seres queridos.

— No lo sé, Miroku, pero no se veía bien estos días. Parecía enferma…

— Sí, estaba pálida y fría. Además, no comía bien y dormía demasiado…

Lo sabía, también lo había notado, pero una enfermedad no explicaba que se marchara. Le había dado vueltas al asunto toda la noche, y no había llegado a ninguna otra conclusión más que la obvia: Sango decía la verdad. Era doloroso y difícil de creer, sin embargo, no había otra explicación o alguna razón para pensar que mentía.

— Pero se fue, dejándonos atrás…

InuYasha tenía ganas de golpearlos, a su amigo y a Sango. Kagome estaba preocupada, eso gritaba que algo estaba mal por todos lados. Miroku quería dejar de pensar y sentir, no volver a hablar del tema, quizá así podría olvidarlo más rápido.

Luego de un rato, llamó a sus hijos y se los llevó a casa, sabía que tenía que enfrentar el hecho de que Sango se había ido y explicarles las razones, por muy doloroso que fuera. Ése era el primer paso para aceptar que todo había acabado, y fuese cual fuese la razón, ahora sólo le quedaba seguir adelante por sus pequeños.

* * *

Resopló molesta, mirando la sala en la que acababa de entrar, la arquitectura extraña hacía que sintiera que estaba en una especie de ilusión. Las paredes amplias se erguían altas, con extraños diseños que estaba segura de que eran extranjeros. Se detuvo, provocando que su acompañante la mirara de reojo con curiosidad.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

— Quiero respuestas — necesitaba llenar el vacío que tenía en su interior con algo, aunque fuese quería saber toda la historia, comprender un poco más lo que estaba pasando —. ¿Quién y qué eres? ¿Qué me hiciste? ¿Por qué me siento tan atraída por la sangre?

— De acuerdo, Sango. Disculpa, no sé dónde están mis modales… — Sonrió malicioso, como si eso fuese un juego, lo que sólo logró irritarla más. — Mi nombre es Dolmance y soy un vampiro.

— ¿Vampiro? — Nunca había escuchado el término en su vida, y conocía toda clase de yōkais. — ¿Qué…?

— ¿… Soy? Hijo de Lilith, la Reina de la noche, un muerto viviente, un ser de la oscuridad condenado a vivir en las sombras. La sangre es mi alimento, así como será el tuyo. ¿Quieres saber qué te hice? Te até a mí, te volví _mía_. Te elegí para que fueras mi compañera por la eternidad. Te _salvé_ de vivir los tormentos de los mortales, querida. Pronto dejará de doler tu pecho, ya no sentirás miedo, angustia, tristeza ni agonía. Serás libre de las ataduras, de los sentimientos que limitan a tu especie, los vuelven débiles y los hacen sufrir…

Sango frunció el gesto, veía difícil que su pecho dejara de doler o que la tristeza desapareciera, incluso que los sentimientos se fueran. Ahora que había vuelto a ver a Miroku, que su piel y sus labios tenían demasiado frescos el recuerdo de su contacto y que su mente podía evocar sin dificultad su voz, la confusión que había sentido las noches anteriores declinaba, a pesar de que sentía una atracción irracional por Dolmance, por lo menos físicamente.

— ¿Por qué yo? No pedí nada de eso.

— Mi especie decae. La obsesión por mantener la sangre pura nos ha llevado a relaciones incestuosas que no han tenido frutos provechosos. Las nuevas generaciones son débiles, muchos no alcanzan a superar la niñez. Perdíamos el tiempo discutiendo soluciones, los pocos que quedamos jamás llegaríamos a un acuerdo. Decidí salir de mi país en busca de una respuesta, pensaba en quizá encontrar algún otro linaje, otras familias para seguir nuestra herencia; me encontré con que, en todo el mundo, vivimos la misma situación. El problema es que nuestra biología es incompatible con las de otros demonios, porque nuestro origen es el mismo que el humano. La idea de usar a una humana asqueaba a mi casta, debo admitir que a mí también me parecía algo descabellado… hasta que te vi, luchando contra un ser sobrenatural. Magnífica, perfecta. Fuerte, ágil, vivaz, hermosa. Te seguí, necesitaba saber si eras lo que tanto anhelaba; sólo podía maravillarme más contigo. Tienes el carácter, la fortaleza, la voluntad que le hace falta a mi especie. Pero no podías ser humana y no podía obligarte a venir conmigo… tuve que transformarte primero, probando tu deliciosa sangre e iniciando la transición; luego, debía comenzar el Pacto que une a dos vampiros, un contrato de sangre. Cuando probaste mi sangre, te uniste a mí por toda la eternidad. Y cada vez que la pruebes, serás más mía y dejarás más atrás tu vida mortal.

— Prácticamente, me obligaste a venir contigo…

— Eso no es cierto. Te di a probar mi sangre, te mostré su poder y sacié tu sed. Fue más difícil de lo que hubiese imaginado, tu voluntad realmente es fuerte… pero tú decidiste acompañarme. Como te dije, no podía obligarte; sin embargo, te diste cuenta de que tu lugar ya no se encuentra con los humanos, sino conmigo. Ahora me perteneces. Y engendrarás a mis hijos.

La sola mención le causó repulsión, pero el sentimiento se contradijo cuando Dolmance cortó la piel de su propio brazo, dejando brotar la sangre y provocándole ese deseo tan irresistible y cegador. Se acercó, los ojos fijos en el líquido y la boca ardiendo por probarlo. Él sonrió perverso, alejando la extremidad de ella, causándole confusión.

— Recuérdalo, me perteneces. Y no vas a beber de mí hasta que aprendas a pedirlo. Si no quieres hacerlo, puedes salir a cazar. La sangre de los humanos es casi tan buena como la mía — levantó su brazo, lamiéndose la herida y tentándola.

— Yo… quiero beber de tu sangre — murmuró, pasándose la lengua por los labios, anticipándose al acto.

— Así no, _preciosa_. De rodillas y ruégame. Aprende a dirigirte a mí, soy tu Señor.

— Estás loco si crees que… — Dolmance se encogió de hombros y se dio la media vuelta, comenzando a caminar. Sango no pudo resistirlo, tenía demasiada sed. — ¡No, espera! Por favor…

— De rodillas, dije.

— No voy a rogarte. Yo no elegí esto, _tú_ me convertiste, es tu culpa.

— Como quieras. Te dejaré sola, supongo que tienes cosas que pensar.

Sango cerró los puños con fuerza, fulminándolo con la mirada, pero él ni siquiera se inmutó. Le sonrió seguro antes de abandonar esa sala, llevándose con él ese preciado líquido que ella tanto anhelaba y permitiéndole seguir su lucha interna con ese maldito deseo que le provocaba náuseas.

* * *

 _"Días más tarde..."_

A pesar de los días, el dolor y la soledad no disminuían, y era algo evidente hasta para quien sólo lo conociera de trato. Las gemelas habían comprendido la situación más rápido y mejor de lo que él hubiese esperado, aunque ambas no podían creerlo al principio y dudaran de que Sango hubiera tomado esa decisión por su propio deseo. Luego del dolor, ambas parecieron entender algo más allá de lo que había dicho él, y se empeñaron en tratar de animarlo, ayudándole en todo lo que pudiesen; Ryusei, el menor de sus hijos, era muy pequeño para comprender y había dejado de preguntar por su madre luego de que Mao y Mei le dijeran que había salido de viaje. Shin aún no lo sabía, puesto que estaba en el templo de Mushin preparándose para ser un monje, y Miroku no sabía cómo iba a tomárselo. Miró a sus hijos jugar en el límite del bosque junto a Yuta y soltó un suspiro, no podía sino pensar en Sango cada vez que los veía, en especial a sus hijas que se estaban acercando ya a la adolescencia y cada día se parecían más a ella.

— ¿Hasta cuándo te vas a lamentar? — InuYasha llegó a su lado, dejando un montón de leños en el suelo y sentándose de golpe. — Deja de perder el tiempo y búscala.

— ¿Para qué? No sé qué decirle, además… ella ya no me ama.

— ¿Te lo dijo, acaso? Y, aunque así fuera, por lo menos podría venir a ver a sus enanos.

— Dijo que se iba con otro hombre, ¿no significa eso que ya no siente lo mismo por mí?

— Keh, puras patrañas.

— Y si quisiera venir a ver a los niños, nadie se lo impide… pero creo que no sería lo mejor para nosotros. No soportaría verla sabiendo que luego se irá con alguien más…

— No sé cuál de los dos es más imbécil. En fin, toma — le lanzó una trenza de ajo, confundiéndolo —. El señor de las verduras te lo envió. Dice que es para ahuyentar los malos espíritus y atraer la buena suerte. Deberías colgarlo en la entrada.

Miroku asintió con un gesto, sin moverse de su lugar y volviendo a mirar a sus hijos mientras reían a la sombra de un árbol. Debía darse la fuerza para seguir, fuese como fuese.

* * *

Sango se encogió en lo que ahora era su cama, mordiéndose los labios y tratando de desviar sus pensamientos hacia cualquier cosa diferente al hambre que llegaba a ser doloroso en sus entrañas. Miró sus manos, tan pálidas como las sábanas que estaban bajo su cuerpo, y maldijo por dentro. Si fuese un humano, estaría al borde de la deshidratación si es que la falta de alimento no la hubiera matado; sin embargo, su condición actual le impedía morir. Había intentado herirse, probar su propia sangre para menguar un poco la sed, pero no había logrado más que acrecentarla. Ahora comprendía porqué Dolmance había dicho que estaban malditos.

— Sango, ven un momento.

Su voz la estremeció, recorriéndola con brusquedad. Obedeció la orden casi involuntariamente, caminando la distancia hasta la sala en silencio, sus pies descalzos hacían eco en las paredes frías. Al llegar, él le pidió que se sentara a su lado en la mesa, con una sonrisa traviesa mientras ella lo hacía. Sango observó dudosa una trenza de ajo que había sobre la superficie, él hizo un gesto despectivo.

— Ah, sí… _ajo_. Algunos humanos creen que alejan los malos espíritus y que pueden hacernos algo de daño. Creencias estúpidas, por supuesto, sólo tiene un olor molesto. Ahora, para lo que te llamé…

Hizo un ademán restándole importancia al condimento y la miró fijamente, colocando una gran copa frente a ella, llena hasta la mitad con un líquido rojo, el aroma fue reconocido de inmediato por Sango, provocándole dolor en el pecho por la necesidad de probarlo, la sed haciéndose más presente que antes, ardiéndole en todo el cuerpo. Él soltó una risita, al parecer disfrutaba torturándola de esa forma.

— Adelante, puedes beber… — Sango lo miró con desconfianza, había pasado días negándole su sangre si ella no le suplicaba, ¿por qué ahora había cambiado de parecer? — Vamos, tranquila. No está envenenada ni nada por el estilo, _lo sabes_. Eres libre de probarla… — Su instinto venció su lado racional, alcanzó la copa y se la llevó con desesperación a la boca, ingiriendo el contenido con prisa en tanto la sonrisa de él se acrecentaba. — Después de todo, te servirá mucho más a ti que a los aldeanos a los que pertenecía.

Ella escupió de inmediato, tosiendo con arcadas y náuseas, eso era…

— ¿Acaso es… sangre _humana_?

Dolmance soltó una carcajada, arrodillándose a su lado. — Por supuesto. ¿Pensaste que era mía? Sólo cuando aprendas a pedirla. Ese tipo de privilegios tienes que ganártelos. Ahora, acompáñame, quiero mostrarte algo.

La tomó del brazo, Sango aún haciendo arcadas y asqueada, no en una sensación física, porque el sabor metálico era más agradable de lo que podía admitir; sino en una respuesta racional al hecho mismo. Fue llevada en un rápido viaje hasta los límites de un bosque, los frondosos árboles protegiéndolos del sol que comenzaba a ocultarse a lo lejos. Tardó en reconocer el lugar, pero las risas fueron inconfundibles y le paralizaron el corazón al tiempo que buscaba con su mirada el origen. Sus hijos jugaban a unos cuantos metros, saltando y simulando ataques bajo la sombra de un árbol, unos cuantos metros más allá estaba Miroku observándolos. Ella tragó saliva, su pulso se aceleró mientras veía la escena, las pulsaciones de su familia alcanzando sus oídos de forma ahogada. De pronto, una pirueta salió mal y Mao cayó de golpe, provocándose una herida en la pierna. Era pequeña y superficial, pero sangraba y el olor llegó demasiado intenso a sus fosas nasales, urgiéndole en la boca y quemándole en el estómago, el recuerdo del sabor latente en su ser, palpitándole en el paladar.

— ¿No se ve deliciosa? No sería difícil atrapar a esa pequeña y exprimirle hasta la última gota… ya que has probado la sangre humana y sabes _lo deliciosa_ que es… la de los niños es aún mejor.

— Cállate… No digas estupideces. Vámonos…

— ¿Segura que no te apetece? Mírala, tan brillante y cálida… Y tú no te has alimentado hace días. Vamos, no niegues tus deseos.

— Volvamos, por favor. Sácame de aquí.

— No puedo: tienes hambre y necesitas alimentarte.

— No de ella.

— ¿Y de quién, entonces? Despreciaste la sangre que te di hace un rato, y ni siquiera sabes de quién era.

— No de humanos, por favor… — Cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio inferior, intentando controlar el impulso, el aroma demasiado presente y el deseo imposible de ignorar, estaba destrozándola por dentro.

— Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

— No voy a rogarte — no debía hacerlo, eso no era su culpa —. Tú me elegiste a mí, no yo. Prefiero morir.

— De acuerdo, tú ganas. Me voy, te dejaré aquí hasta que sacies tu sed o mueras de hambre, lo que pase primero — volvió a sonreír, dándose vuelta y comenzando a alejarse.

Sango dudó, un arrebato incontrolable punzándole el pecho, nublándole la mente con el aroma y la visión de las escasas gotas de sangre de su hija, urgiéndola a probarla, a ir tras ella, incluso mostrándole en su mente la imagen de la niña siendo destrozada por sus propias manos para luego beber de su cuello. Apretó los puños, negando bruscamente con la cabeza. Si se quedaba ahí, ella terminaría dañándolos…

— Está bien — se rindió, cayendo de rodillas en su lugar y mirándolo suplicante —. Te lo ruego…

— No así, Sango. Soy tu Señor, ¿crees que ésa es forma de dirigirte a mí? — La miró de reojo sin una pizca de comprensión en los fríos ojos verdes.

Sango dudó un momento, para ella él no era nadie más que el culpable de su desgracia; sin embargo, ahora necesitaba de su sangre para evitar caer aún más bajo de lo que estaba. Agachó la mirada, dejando todo su orgullo de lado.

— M-Mí _Señor_ … se lo ruego…

— ¿Qué quieres?

— Por favor… déjeme beber de su sangre… se lo suplico…

Sonrió más notoriamente y se acercó a ella, tomándola del brazo para llevársela junto a él a su morada, eso apenas estaba comenzando.

* * *

 **Prompt 3** : Ajo.

* * *

 _ **N** o tengo nada que decir, sólo que aún lloro cuando lo vuelvo a revisar. Mi pobre corazón está roto v.v pero no podía dejarlo sin la explicación que se merece. Además, de a poco van apareciendo más detalles de todo lo que este ser sobrenatural quiere con nuestra pobre exterminadora. Siempre existe una razón para todo, ¿no? _

_**B** ueno, los dejo hasta quí porque aún tengo que limpiarme la cara. Perdón por la cuota de dolor, pero no prometo arcoíris ni unicornios voladores para el próximo (o los que sigan). Les enviaré chocolate para que endulcen el día después de este amargo dolor._

 _ **A** gradecimientos gigantescos a **Loops, fifiabbs** y **Constantine Moore** , sus reviews son lo mejor de la vida (L). Y por supuesto a **Nuez** , que sin sus apreciaciones y apoyo, me hubiese quedado muy apresurado. Son todas estrellas que iluminan mi camino (?)_

 _ **S** in más que decir, me despido. Nos leemos en 3 días o menos._

 _ **A** brazos y besos babosos~_

 _ **Y** umi~_


	4. Pecado inevitable

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi. La obra es mía, escrita sólo con el fin de entretener – a ustedes y a mí. Sin fines de lucro.

* * *

— _**Pactum —**_

* * *

 _IV_

— _Pecado inevitable —_

* * *

Abrió los ojos y soltó un suspiro, el claro donde siempre entrenaban estaba vacío, las marcas de las últimas sesiones presentes en los árboles y otros implementos improvisados por ellos para sus objetivos, denotando que hacía un tiempo nadie había vuelto a practicar allí: eran como viejas arrugas o cicatrices. Miró a las gemelas arrastrar los pies, decepcionadas mientras negaban con la cabeza, los ojos buscando alguna señal que claramente estaba ausente.

— Gracias, tío InuYasha, pero hoy tampoco vendrá… — Mao se encogió de hombros, su hermana hizo un gesto de abatimiento mientras echaban una última mirada al límite del bosque.

— Quizá papá tenga razón y nunca regrese…

InuYasha soltó un gruñido, había pasado un mes desde que su amiga se marchara sin mayor explicación que la dada a su esposo, y los últimos días, Miroku había salido de su estado de decaimiento y tristeza para entrar en uno de recriminación, enfadándose y negando que le afectaba, intentando aparentar que podría seguir adelante, dejando atrás esa etapa como si hubiese sido algo poco importante, y responsabilizando a Sango de todo lo ocurrido, culpándola y asegurando que ya no sentía nada por ella. Rodó los ojos al recordarlo, como si ellos no lo conocieran lo suficiente como para ver el dolor que aún seguía presente en sus ojos. Si no lo había golpeado por idiota todavía, era porque Kagome lo amenazó con una buena dosis de "abajo" si lo hacía.

— No le hagan caso a su padre, Sango volverá — aseguró, sabía que ella no podría dejar atrás a su familia —. Estoy seguro — Miró nuevamente el límite del bosque que rodeaba el claro y frunció el ceño —. Niñas, adelántense.

— Pero no deberíamos estar solas… — Mei estaba extrañada con la petición, su tío era muy sobreprotector y le parecía muy anormal que les pidiera eso.

— Voy detrás de ustedes. Tranquilas, no huelo ningún peligro cerca.

Las pequeñas se encogieron de hombros y le hicieron caso, mientras él seguía escudriñando alrededor con detenimiento y sus sentidos en alerta, hasta que ellas se alejaron unos cuantos metros y dio una corta carrera hacia uno de los extremos del claro, atravesando el límite y dando pasos cautelosos, tratando de no alarmar a la presencia oculta y con cada uno de sus sentidos enfocados en ella.

— Sé que estás ahí. No me hagas sacarte a la fuerza.

Escrutó la zona, llevando su mano hasta la empuñadura de su espada y oliendo el aire con detenimiento. Esa esencia… tan familiar y a la vez distinta, ¿cómo podía ser posible? Sabía de quien era, no tenía duda de ello, pero lo confundía el hecho de que no se sintiera como ella, sino como algo muy diferente, hasta aterrador en cierto grado. Identificó el punto exacto del origen del aroma y en una fracción de segundo estaba con la punta de su arma en el cuello de ella, sus ojos confirmándole sus sospechas, pero no por eso tranquilizándolo.

— Si pudieras destruirme con Colmillo de Acero, estaría agradecida.

— ¿Sango? P-Pero ¿qué…? — La miró boquiabierto, envainando confundido. Era ella, pero demasiado diferente. No parecía humana. — ¿Qué te pasó?

La chica iba a responderle, había abierto la boca dispuesta a darle una explicación porque sabía que él sería el único que podría comprenderlo; sin embargo, un par de gritos la interrumpieron, desgarrando el aire y alertándolos a ambos, eran las gemelas. Sango desapareció de su lado más rápido de lo que hubiese sido posible para cualquiera; InuYasha gruñó por lo bajo y comenzó a correr velozmente hasta el lugar, consciente de que tardaría un par de minutos en llegar a su destino y regañándose mentalmente por eso: si algo les pasaba a las pequeñas, sería su culpa. Encontró a las niñas sentadas, abrazadas fuertemente entre ellas con los ojos cerrados, temblando y sollozando aún asustadas. Miró la escena que había frente a ellas, el cadáver de un ogro de mediano tamaño estaba tirado unos metros más allá y no tenía signos evidentes de alguna herida o algo que indicara el motivo de su final, simplemente estaba inmóvil boca abajo en el suelo. La lucha debió ser corta y la muerte, rápida. Buscó con la mirada a la responsable, estaba seguro de que su amiga había sido quien salvó a Mao y Mei, pero se había desvanecido tan fugazmente como había partido a salvarlas. Se acercó a la criatura y miró sus facciones grotescas, los ojos abiertos en sorpresa y un hilo de sangre que terminaba formando un pequeño charco bajo su cabeza. Movió el rostro con el pie, buscando el origen de la sangre, y vio la marca de colmillos en su cuello, grandes y profundos, justo en un vaso sanguíneo, lo que de seguro terminó por desangrarlo en cuestión de segundos.

— Niñas, ¿qué pasó? ¿Lograron ver algo? — Preguntó, acercándose a ellas y acuclillándose a su lado para quedar a su altura.

— N-Nosotras… e-el yōkai ap-pareció de la nada y… y…

— D-Dijo que nos… c-comería y…

— D-De pronto _algo_ se le lanzó encima y…

InuYasha echó otro vistazo a la escena e hizo un cálculo mental, reconstruyendo los hechos en su cabeza, sorprendido por la velocidad con la que debió actuar la castaña para acabar con eso tan pronto. Luego, apoyó gentilmente una mano en el hombro de cada una de sus sobrinas, llamando su atención.

— Ya, tranquilas enanas. Lo que las salvó no es _malo_ , se los aseguro… Ahora, vengan… hora de regresar a casa. No le digan nada de esto a su padre, sino, no volverá a dejarlas salir conmigo. ¿Entendido?

— Lo prometemos, tío InuYasha — respondieron a coro, para respirar profundo e intentar calmarse, mientras se alejaban del lugar y comenzaban el camino a casa.

El hanyō también se prometió mantener la boca cerrada, por lo menos hasta que averiguara lo que había pasado con su amiga, en qué se había convertido y cómo. Necesitaba explicaciones y no iba a descansar hasta tenerlas.

* * *

Llegó trastabillando a su habitación, un poco mareada y con un horrible dolor de cabeza, las náuseas produciéndole arcadas casi incontrolables. Se recostó en la cama, aguantando las ganas de vomitar que tenía y tratando de olvidar el gusto en su boca, repugnante y amargo. Dolmance le había advertido que la sangre yōkai no era una fuente confiable de alimento y que, lejos de saciar su sed, iba a enfermarla. No pensó que los efectos fuesen tan poderosos y bruscos al grado de afectarla tanto, aunque no tenía otra opción: si no acababa rápido con el ogro, iba a herir a sus hijas, incluso llegar a matarlas, y la única forma que vio factible para salvarlas, fue tomando su sangre, drenándola violentamente para matarlo en cosa de instantes y así, evitar que llegara siquiera a tocar a las pequeñas.

Negó con un gesto, necesitaba algo para poder quitarse esa molestia, estaba comenzando a ver borroso y le ardía todo el interior, naciendo desde la garganta, con esa sensación nauseabunda y asquerosa, hasta el vientre, quemándole por dentro como si hubiese tragado fuego ardiendo.

— Já, así que probaste sangre de un demonio a pesar de mis advertencias — Dolmance soltó una especie de risa condescendiente mientras aparecía a su lado, mirándola de reojo —. ¿Cómo le dicen ustedes, _yōkai_? Veo que estás muy desesperada…

— No estoy desesperada — respondió en un siseo, nuevamente llevaba unos días sin probar una gota de su sangre, pero a pesar del clamor urgente de sus entrañas, había soportado bastante bien el hambre, mentalizada en la idea de que tomarla era aún peor que eso —. No fue por sed…

— Lo sé, recuerda que _estamos unidos_. No puedes ocultarme nada — sonrió de esa forma que le provocaba rechazo, malicioso y astuto, sus ojos atravesándola con frialdad. Sin embargo, también se sentía irracionalmente atraída por él, en especial ahora que le punzaba incesante la necesidad de su sangre en las entrañas —. Vamos, te ayudaré con eso.

— ¿A dónde vamos? — Preguntó temerosa, las últimas veces que lo había acompañado, había sido testigo de su cacería de humanos, cruel y despiadada. Había visto la ferocidad de los instintos aflorando sin tapujos y había luchado con su propio deseo de matar, haciendo uso de todo su raciocinio para no caer en el mismo juego macabro, lográndolo a duras penas. Cada día sentía que era más difícil mantenerse firme, evitar que los instintos ganaran esa batalla.

— Ya lo verás… he planeado algo especial esta noche.

Pasó saliva, tenía un mal presentimiento sobre eso y la sonrisa ladina sólo acentuaba esa sensación y le producía escalofríos. Y no podía negarse, había aprendido que hacerlo siempre iba a tener consecuencias, tanto para ella como para otros, inocentes que no llegaban a comprender lo que les había pasado y con los que Dolmance descargaba su ira cuando ella se negaba a obedecerlo en algo. Al final, esa sangre también terminaba corriendo por sus manos…

Tomó su mano y se transportaron a los límites de un bosque, una zona que no tardó en reconocer, el sentimiento cálido que le causaba se contrapuso de inmediato con el miedo. Miró alrededor, el hogar que antes era _suyo_ a unos cuántos metros de ellos, y en su interior escuchaba algunas risas junto con el latir de los corazones refugiados por las paredes. La tibieza de la sangre la llamó sin consideración, provocando algo que sólo le había ocurrido una vez, ese mismo día más temprano: sus colmillos crecieron junto con la súplica intensa de sus vísceras por el vital fluido, una mezcla poderosa entre la sed acumulada y el malestar creciente. Se aferró con fuerza al árbol que estaba a su lado, enterrando las garras en la corteza e intentando menguar ese impulso, usando toda su voluntad para frenarlo.

— Es noche de cacería, querida — Dolmance sonrió ampliamente, mostrando sus colmillos resaltar aún más de lo normal, como clara señal de lo que ocurriría —. Lo único que te quitará esa molestia es la sangre… Lo mejor en estos casos, es la de los niños: un suave y delicado elixir que calma ese infierno en tus entrañas de forma inmediata… aunque he escuchado que la de humanos con poderes espirituales también es excelente para quitar ese mal sabor de boca, sólo que su efecto es un poco más lento.

— ¿No puede darme su sangre, señor? — Murmuró suplicante, intentando ignorar el eco de las pulsaciones de quienes estaban en el interior de la cabaña. — Se lo ruego, su sangre es lo único que necesito…

— No puedes alimentarte por siempre de mí, Sango. Y lo sabes, por algo tus instintos te empujan hacia ellos… dale una oportunidad a la sangre humana.

— Prefiero morir de sed… — Soltó tajante, no había malestar suficiente que la obligara a beber de personas.

— Sabes que no morirás, pero si lo deseas puedo dejarte aquí a que pruebes. Será divertido verte caer en ese abismo… — Rio como si el imaginar eso fuese el mejor espectáculo que pudiese tener en esos momentos. Luego la miró de reojo, curioso. — ¿Cuál es el problema? El mundo está repleto de humanos, uno más, uno menos… no habría diferencia.

— Yo… — Ella se mordió el labio inferior, recordando todas las razones por las que no podía hacerlo. De entre la larga lista, había una que estaba ahí desde que ella tenía uso de razón. — Toda mi vida entrené y me preparé para protegerlos. No puedo hacerle daño a un ser humano sin sentir culpa…

— ¿Culpa? — Alzó las cejas, con escepticismo y burla, eso era algo ridículo para él. — Un sentimiento abstracto que no te sirve de nada. ¿La culpa te quitará la sed, te dará energías? Eso sólo te limita — La sonrisa despectiva logró irritarla un poco, pero sólo desvió la mirada sin responder —. Ahora, si el problema es que no quieres hacerles daño, podría cazarlos para ti… así puedo yo escoger a las víctimas.

Se paralizó mientras Dolmance sonreía, ahora perverso, los ojos verdes con el brillo malévolo y la sed de sangre y sufrimiento escapándole por los poros. Sango supo a quienes tenía en mente, porque eran los mismos deseos que ella estaba intentando reprimir, esforzándose por no hacerles daño, aunque el vampiro no se contendría de ninguna forma. Se arrodilló frente a él, desesperada ante la idea, tenía que detenerlo, no podía permitir que le hiciera daño a su familia…

— Se lo suplico, no los cace… no a ellos. S-Si me ofrece sangre humana de un desconocido, la beberé sin reclamos, lo prometo…

— Si me pides que siga alimentándote, será bajo mis términos, no estás en condiciones de exigirme nada. Además, ahora me apetece cazar niños… — Soltó un gruñido gutural, alertándola del inminente acto. — Su sangre es deliciosa… — El tono fue perverso y su lengua rozando sus colmillos demostró claramente sus intenciones.

— ¡No! Señor, por favor…

Su voz fue una súplica angustiante y temerosa, ella no quería que él les hiciera daño. Dolmance la miró con recelo, la ira y las ansias de una sangrienta cena reflejándose en sus ojos sin piedad ni consideración alguna. Endureció el gesto, molesto.

— No quieres que cace niños, ¿cuál es tu opción, entonces? No voy a ir tras lo que tú quieras, así no funciona esto. Es mi cacería, mis objetivos, mi alimento.

Sango apretó sus puños con impotencia, buscando una salida. Si dejaba que él atrapara a sus víctimas esa noche, lo haría a su modo sangriento e inhumano, arrebatándole la vida a niños inocentes, probablemente los suyos, con dolor y agonía; luego quizá fuera por sus amigos, por Miroku, para darles el mismo final… No podía permitirlo, debía hacer algo para evitarlo, pero sólo lograba llegar a una respuesta, algo que no lograba hacerla sentir mejor.

— Y-Yo cazaré — levantó la vista, mirándolo a los ojos con decisión a pesar del dolor que no podía ocultar —. Busquemos otra aldea y cazaré-

— No iremos a otra aldea, no estoy para tus juegos de moral — cortó firme él, mirándola con severidad —. Si vas a cazar a alguien, será aquí y ahora. Si no quieres hacerlo, puedes volver al castillo, yo mismo me encargaré de llevarte sangre fresca luego. Es tu decisión.

Tensó la mandíbula, ella no quería matar a nadie, pero era aún más difícil hacerlo si era alguien a quien conocía. Sin embargo, era todo lo que podía hacer ahora, era el único camino que le estaba dejando el vampiro. No tenía más opciones y debía actuar pronto, su acompañante no se caracterizaba por ser paciente. Intentó poner su mente en blanco para acatar, de todas formas, se iría al infierno por lo que haría.

— De acuerdo. ¿A quién desea que cace?

— Oh, no… es tu cacería, tú debes escoger a tu presa — ella pudo distinguir sin dificultad el brillo divertido en sus ojos ante la situación —. Si vas a hacerlo, vivirás todo el proceso, así aprenderás.

El vampiro soltó una carcajada fría y tétrica, tras lo cual desapareció, dejándola por su cuenta. Ella abrió y cerró los ojos un par de veces, procesando lo que eso significaba, intentando pensar en lo que iba a ocurrir sin desmoronarse antes, buscando alguna opción que disminuyera la gravedad de sus futuros actos. Sin embargo, no había nada que le sirviera de consuelo, sólo saber que estaba protegiendo a los suyos. Era un acto egoísta, porque destruiría a otra familia por mantener la suya a salvo. Después de tanto tiempo defendiendo el bienestar de todo el que lo necesitara, ahora ella terminaría siendo la responsable de arrebatarle la vida a alguien…

De pronto escuchó ruido a unos cuantos metros, parecía una alegre charla entre un grupo de hombres. Se trepó a un árbol y silenciosamente se acercó de rama en rama, con cada metro avanzado, las voces eran más claras, y así mismo el calor de la sangre, el latir de sus corazones en su pecho y las pulsaciones del tibio líquido corriendo en sus venas. Llegó cerca del otro extremo de la aldea y logró divisar las antorchas avanzando a lo lejos, el grupo de hombres que las portaban, caminaban de regreso a casa después de haber terminado su jornada de trabajo. Sango los miró con detenimiento, sintiendo desde ya el remordimiento en su ser. Casi todos eran jóvenes, un par tenía hijos pequeños que dependían de ellos, otro era el hijo mayor de una anciana a la que cuidaba junto con su hermana pequeña. Ellos eran el sustento de sus hogares, los protectores de sus familias, ellas dependían de ellos. Todos apenas estaban comenzando su vida, excepto el mayor del grupo. El señor de las verduras, Daichi.

Tragó duro, sintiendo la presión en su garganta, el deseo y la sed corriendo por sus venas mientras sopesaba las opciones, sabiendo que ya no tenía ninguna alternativa más. La pérdida del anciano sería menos dura para todos, ya que él tenía su vida hecha. Nadie dependía de su trabajo, sus hijos habían formado sus propios hogares y su esposa había muerto un par de años atrás. Los observó con detenimiento, el grupo se despidió a la entrada de la aldea, separándose para encaminarse a sus hogares. El mayor vivía apartado, cerca de las cosechas que él mismo sembraba y cultivaba para luego vender en su puesto. El camino largo, solitario, alejado de las demás cabañas, le daba ventaja a ella. Cerró los ojos, mentalizándose nuevamente, intentando buscar en su interior la fortaleza para cometer ese pecado. Pensó en sus amigos, en sus hijos, en Miroku… el miedo a que algo les pasara se hizo más fuerte en su pecho al tiempo que sus instintos afloraron de golpe, como si el hecho de ver a su presa sola, alejado de toda ayuda oportuna, hubiese disparado una especie de señal en su interior. Con más pesar del que hubiese imaginado, dejó que sus entrañas dominaran sus actos, el deseo y la necesidad crecientes por sentir la sangre tocar su boca y alimentarla, borrando de su organismo todo rastro de la asquerosa experiencia con el yōkai que había asesinado unas horas atrás, afloraron en su piel y guiaron sus actos. Apareció frente al anciano, impresionándolo a tal grado que cayó sentado hacia atrás, mirándola fijo un par de segundos, de seguro intentando descubrir qué era lo que lo había sorprendido a esas horas de la noche en medio del camino.

— ¿S-Señora Sango? ¿Es usted? Que bueno que regresó, su Excelencia no es el mismo… — Daichi parecía confundido al principio, pero luego intentó esbozar una sonrisa, pensando que ella había vuelto.

— Silencio — gruñó en respuesta, mostrando los dientes, los colmillos, y sintiendo bullir en su pecho aún más insistentemente el deseo por alimentarse. El hombre palideció —. Por favor, perdóneme. Tengo que hacerlo.

Arremetió contra él, lanzándose directo a su cuello, hundiendo sus colmillos de lleno en la vena yugular, evitando que él gritara, su voz sofocada por la presión en su garganta. La sangre llegó a su boca como un elixir de energía y placer, saciando la sed y quitándole cualquier malestar, borrando incluso el sabor de su víctima anterior de su paladar. La mezcla entre el placer que estaba sintiendo al alimentarse y la culpa que se acrecentaba a medida que la vida del hombre se desvanecía en sus manos, logró angustiarla. Sintió una lágrima rodar por su mejilla, sabía que eso estaba mal, que era un pecado que jamás se borraría de su alma; pese a ello, no podía evitar sentirse completa, fuerte, _viva_ al hacerlo, cada gota intensificando esas sensaciones. Tomó el cuerpo y se dirigió al bosque, temerosa de que alguien pudiese descubrirla ahí mientras terminaba de alimentarse. No podría soportar que alguien supiera en qué clase de monstruo se había convertido.

* * *

Estaba sentado junto a la entrada de la cabaña, observando a los demás con cierta confusión. Su encuentro con Sango había sido tan tranquilizador como preocupante, dado que sospechaba por la expresión en sus ojos y la frase con la que lo había recibido, que ella no se había marchado para escapar con otro hombre; sin embargo, el aroma, el cambio de su piel, sus ojos, la velocidad y la forma en la que había acabado con ese yōkai, sólo podían alertarlo sobre la verdadera razón de su partida.

De pronto, un pesado aroma metálico le llegó a sus fosas nasales, mezclado levemente con otra fragancia que lo confundió. Tenía que descubrir qué había ocurrido, pero necesitaba hacerlo solo.

— Iré por más leña para el fuego — soltó casual, poniéndose de pie y haciéndole un gesto disimulado a Kagome, lo que bastó para que ella supiera que no debían seguirlo —. En seguida regreso.

Salió tranquilo de la cabaña, pero en cuanto estuvo fuera, se apresuró a llegar al origen de los olores que llamaron su atención. Gruñó por lo bajo al percatarse de que persistía y aumentaba el de la sangre y el otro, disminuía. Llegó al camino que daba a uno de los límites de la aldea, la morada del viejo Daichi, y sólo pudo sentir una ira creciente y preocupación al ver la salpicadura del líquido rojo en el suelo. Miró alrededor, localizando el rastro y siguiéndolo rápida y sigilosamente, la espada desenvainada lista para acabar con el responsable.

El viejo Daichi, el señor de las verduras, era uno de los aldeanos que, si bien muchas veces no estaba de acuerdo con cómo ellos vivían, siempre se había mostrado preocupado por todos, dándoles consejos y siendo franco y directo con sus opiniones. Era un buen hombre, y sabía, por el repugnante olor, que seguramente ahora estaba muerto. No iba a perdonar al maldito que lo hubiese asesinado.

Encontró su objetivo, una figura oculta por las sombras de la noche en medio del bosque estaba inclinada sobre el cadáver, podía escuchar como sorbía la sangre con desesperación y de pronto, sólo por una fracción de segundo, ese aroma tan conocido para él se hizo presente, sólo para desaparecer casi al instante. Su ira ascendió al ver el rostro sin vida del aldeano, la piel pálida y deshidratada, los ojos abiertos, desorbitados. Soltó un gruñido ahogado antes de atacar, lanzando un golpe directo a la criatura y alcanzando a darle en el hombro derecho, debido a que ella logró reaccionar y se alejó de un salto hacia atrás, dejando el cuerpo de su víctima abandonado. InuYasha se paralizó al sentir ahora el aroma de la sangre de su adversario, escudriñando la oscuridad con incredulidad.

— ¿Sango? ¿Qué…? — Volvió a dirigir los ojos hacia el viejo Daichi y luego hacia ella, confundido. — Tú… ¿Tú lo hiciste? ¿Por qué?

Ella salió de la oscuridad que la ocultaba, dejando que él viera en lo que se había transformado. El rostro del hanyō sólo mostró horror al notar los colmillos goteando sangre, los ojos con una sed inexplicable y un brillo _inhumano_ muy diferente al que él recordaba, la piel pálida brillaba de lo blanca que estaba. La muchacha se llevó la mano a la herida que le había ocasionado su antiguo compañero y curvó los labios en una triste sonrisa.

— Tuve que hacerlo… no pude evitarlo, necesitaba sangre, y si no era él… — Admitió, su rostro contrariado con la confesión. — Yo… debo alimentarme, no puedo suprimir esta necesidad…

— P-Pero… el viejo Daichi… ¿por qué? ¿Qué te ocurrió?

— Lo lamento, fue la única opción que tuve. Estoy condenada, InuYasha. Por favor, acaba conmigo, es la única forma de detenerlo… no voy a rogar perdón ni esperar que no castigues mi crimen…

Él miró su espada, el ataque directo debería haberla matado, pero sólo le había causado un corte no muy severo en el hombro. Quizá si usaba todo su poder podría acabar con ella, pero no podía hacerlo. Necesitaba saber qué había pasado, debía existir otra forma de _detener_ lo que fuese que le estaba ocurriendo a su amiga.

— Te transformaste de alguna manera, pero no sé en qué ni cómo. Si vuelves, buscaremos la forma de…

— ¡No voy a volver! ¡No puedo hacerlo! ¿No lo entiendes? Ya no soy humana, no…

Fue interrumpida por la aparición de Dolmance a su lado, quien soltó un gruñido y miró con odio a InuYasha antes de tomar a Sango del brazo con firmeza.

— ¡No te atrevas a volver a acercártele, _hanyō_! Si lo haces, no serás tú quien sufra las consecuencias — fue un bramido salvaje, las facciones llegaron a mutar mostrando una imagen más parecida a la de un demonio que a las masculinas que ella conocía —. Hora de irnos, _querida_.

No le dio tiempo a InuYasha de hacer algo, desapareció junto a Sango, dejando atrás una densa niebla con un olor fuerte a azufre. Él maldijo por lo bajo, estaba seguro de que Sango iba a decirle lo que había ocurrido, que por lo menos intentaría darle una explicación, pero ese maldito lo había impedido. ¿Por qué? Si se suponía que no había forma de salvar a Sango, ¿por qué le había prohibido acercarse a ella? La castaña era todo un demonio cuando la encontró, pero su mirada había cambiado cuando lo vio, de cierta forma, era ella misma…

No sabía qué mierda estaba pasando, pero encontraría la forma de remediarlo, costara lo que le costara.

* * *

 **Prompt** : Colmillos.

* * *

 _ **¡H** ola! Ya estaba un poco ansiosa por actualizar. El trabajo de edición me tiene tan emocionada como cuando escribí el capítulo. Además, el plantear una situación así, en la que se muestre un lado tan oscuro del sinfín de posibilidades que tienen los personajes... me deja un poco ansiosa y con un gusto medio amargo en la boca. La verdad, me siento muy angustiada por la situación que están viviendo, pero es parte de la trama. Así que no me torturen por esto (?)_

 _ **B** ien, no tengo mucho más que decir. Sólo que sufro con cada revisión que le doy antes de actualizar y que agradezco que me acompañen en este amargo camino. En especial a **Constantine Moore** y a **Loops** , necesitaré sus direcciones para enviarles el chocolate prometido. Y nuevamenrte menciono el gran apoyo que he recibido de **Nuez**. _

_**N** os leemos en la siguiente entrega. Les mando muchos abrazos y lamento esto. _

_**Y** umi~_


	5. Abnegación

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi. La obra es mía, escrita sólo con el fin de entretener – a ustedes y a mí. Sin fines de lucro.

* * *

— _**Pactum —**_

* * *

 _V_

— _Abnegación —_

* * *

Dolmance estaba furioso, podía sentirlo en todo su ser, la ira creciendo y quemándole por dentro. Cuando llegaron al castillo que él tenía como morada, supo que iba a desquitarse con ella sin consideración alguna. No le importaba, quizá con eso podría dejar de sentir esa tortuosa mezcla de satisfacción con culpa por lo que acababa de hacer, una sensación que comenzaba a ahogarla. Su consciencia cada vez se veía más disminuida con el recuerdo del sabor metálico en su paladar, la energía que la había recorrido mientras bebía y la extraña excitación que había experimentado al sentir la vida de ese hombre extinguirse entre sus brazos, opacando poco a poco la culpa y el dolor que aún seguían latentes en su pecho.

Acababa de asesinar a un humano, a un aldeano que ella conocía, que los había ayudado en varias ocasiones, que se preocupaba por su familia… Ella le había arrebatado la vida de una forma violenta y cruel, y por una razón egoísta: mantener a los suyos a salvo. Había intentado que fuese la opción que menos daño causara, pero seguía siendo la vida de alguien inocente. Y aún sabiéndolo, no podía dejar de sentir deleite con el hecho. ¿Realmente se estaba transformando en un ser tan repugnante? Sentía asco y desprecio por sí misma en esos momentos.

— ¿Te gusta jugar, no? — El agarre del vampiro en su brazo se hizo mucho más prieto, sintió sus garras atravesar la tela e incrustarse en su piel. — Ibas muy bien, Sango: tu cacería fue todo un éxito y sé que lo disfrutaste, pude sentirlo también… ¡Pero aún sientes culpa! ¡Le pides a ese hanyō que acabe contigo! ¿Quieres morir? ¿Es eso lo que deseas? Perfecto, voy a complacerte.

La furia había aumentado con cada palabra, el odio y coraje que brotaban de su mirada la atravesaron de tal forma que llegó a dolerle. Dolmance la llevó a la rastra a través de la antigua construcción, el agarre ceñido en su piel provocándole daño, el gruñido creciendo en el fondo de la garganta causándole un miedo que llegaba a lo irracional. La arrojó en el interior de una habitación circular, no debía tener más de 2 metros de diámetro y paredes altas sin ventanas. La encerró ahí y soltó una carcajada cruel y macabra, acciones que sólo lograron confundir a Sango. No era que quisiera estar atrapada en ese lugar, pero prácticamente era su prisionera desde el primer día, no entendía cuál era la diferencia al meterla a la fuerza en ese cuarto.

— Ya lo vas a comprender — seguramente le había leído el pensamiento, ella adivinó una sonrisa maliciosa —. Está por comenzar — su voz se mostraba ansiosa, lo que sólo la confundió más.

Iba a preguntarle qué creía que iba a lograr con eso, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría. Había comenzado a amanecer y el cuarto no tenía techo. Pronto, algunos rayos del sol alcanzaron la habitación, iluminando poco a poco el lugar a medida que el sol salía. Ella se alejó inmediatamente de la luz, sintiendo la piel arder sólo por su cercanía, doliendo cada vez más a medida que la habitación era inundada por los rayos. Miró hacia arriba, era cuestión de tiempo que todo el lugar estuviese cubierto por completo por la luz y no pudiese escapar de ninguna forma. No tenía donde ir, porque a pesar de que podría alcanzar el techo y salir de ahí, se encontraría directamente con el sol y sabía que no sobreviviría a eso, ya que cualquiera de los lugares con sombra que pudiesen protegerla en los alrededores de la construcción, se encontraban lo suficientemente alejados para que no alcanzara a llegar. Cerró los ojos con fuerza e impotencia, no encontraba una solución a eso. Sin embargo, estaba cansada de luchar con todo en lo que se estaba convirtiendo, y asustada al mismo tiempo. La culpa y el dolor que desaparecían más rápido de lo que ella hubiese creído en un principio, y ese placer _inhumano_ que la consumía ahora, eran dos cosas que comenzaban a ser demasiado angustiantes como para pensar en soportarlas por toda la eternidad. Quizá lo mejor fuese morir, desaparecer por fin para no seguir transformándose en ese ser tan siniestro… por algo se lo había pedido a InuYasha no sólo una, sino dos veces…

— No podemos morir con un simple ataque de una espada. No nos pueden matar como a otros demonios, Sango — el vampiro comenzó su explicación de forma pausada, como si tuviese todo el tiempo del mundo para esperar los resultados de sus acciones —. Hay muy pocas cosas que nos dañan, y lo hacen lentamente. Si quieres morir, no será algo rápido, mucho menos placentero — pudo imaginar sin dificultad la expresión malévola mientras decía las palabras, el sol avanzaba rápidamente y comenzaba a alcanzarla, dejándola sin lugar en el que esconderse; el olor a carne quemada cuando en efecto un rayo tocó su piel, se esparció por el cuarto repentinamente, el dolor fue inmediato y profundo, desgarrador, mucho más que cualquier otro que hubiese sentido antes. Ahogó el grito, no iba a darle la satisfacción de demostrarle que sufría —. Oh, por favor… sigue resistiendo. Quiero ver cuánto más puedes tolerar. Si simplemente te rindieras, no sería divertido…

Su tono recalcó que eso lo estaba entreteniendo, seguramente disfrutaba verla luchar y sufrir. Sango apretó los dientes, aguantando en agonía y evitando mirar la piel de su brazo derecho que era víctima de la luz, sentía como si estuviera hirviendo. Quizá si sólo diera un paso al frente y permitiera que el sol le diera de lleno en todo el cuerpo, podría _morir_. Después de todo, no le quedaba mucho a lo que aferrarse, estaba perdiendo la batalla contra ese ser y contra sí misma, convirtiéndose en una criatura que no merecía existir. Lo mejor sería acabar con todo eso de una vez, así evitaría seguir lastimando a personas inocentes, a su propia sangre…

— Lástima que las cosas terminen así, de verdad quería que engendraras a mis descendientes — a pesar de que disfrutaba el espectáculo, su voz denotaba algo de decepción, como si estuviese perdiendo un tesoro inigualable —. Aunque ya conozco tu fuerza y voluntad, luego de tu muerte podría averiguar si es tu sangre la que tiene esas cualidades… — El tono cambió de inmediato a uno desafiante y altanero, alertándola. — ¿Qué edad tienen tus hijas? Quizá en un par de años más…

— ¡No! — Gritó al instante, su corazón se aceleró, el temor dándole coraje. — ¡No vas a acercarte a mis hijas! ¡No te lo permitiré!

— No estás en posición de impedir nada. Y, al paso que vas, serás polvo antes de que logres hacer algo para detenerme. Tú buscaste que las cosas fueran así — Dolmance soltó una risita sarcástica, como si realmente no le interesara la amenaza de ella.

— ¡Yo no busqué esto! — Gritó, algo que le ayudó a expresar el dolor que estaba sintiendo. El enfado hizo que abriera los ojos, viendo por primera vez su piel afectada por el calor, las heridas severas y profundas confirmaban la razón del horrible dolor que sentía. — ¡Tú me elegiste! ¡Y si tanto me observaste, deberías haber visto que no soy una mujer a la que puedes controlar!

— Sí, lo recuerdo. Pero no te engañes, tú decidiste venir conmigo — ahora hablaba con propiedad, como si sus palabras fuesen una verdad innegable —. Me rogaste beber de mi sangre. Decidiste cazar a un humano y mataste a ese aldeano por tu cuenta, lo elegiste entre todos los demás, y disfrutaste alimentarte de él. Si bien no te puedo controlar, es aún más gratificante verte tomar esas decisiones por ti misma — ella podía sentir que sus palabras eran el reflejo de la satisfacción que sentía al recordar todo eso, algo que la hizo estremecerse aún más —. Si ahora quieres morir, hazlo. Como bien dices, no puedo dominar tu voluntad. Yo sólo seguiré haciendo lo que me plazca, como lo he hecho toda mi vida. Y ahora, si mueres, nadie me fastidiará por cumplir mis caprichos.

— ¡Maldito infeliz! ¡Si le pones un dedo encima a mis hijas…!

— ¿Qué pasará? No estarás aquí para impedirlo. Y tus amigos tampoco podrán detenerme, los mataría antes de que pudieran hacerme algo, eso lo tienes claro. Eres inteligente, Sango, de seguro has analizado las opciones y sabes que tengo razón — otra carcajada corta y fría acompañó sus palabras, a él realmente no le importaba lo que pasaría, pero quería recalcarle a ella las consecuencias que podrían tener sus actos —. No seguiré perdiendo mi tiempo contigo, _hermosa_ , así que, si no tienes nada importante que agregar, me voy.

Ella gruñó por lo bajo, el dolor, la ira y la impotencia llegando a niveles que no conocía. Ese maldito tenía razón en todo lo que estaba diciéndole, a pesar de que ella quisiera negarlo. Y si quería proteger a su familia, tenía una sola salida. Sintió el daño extenderse hasta llegar ahora a su pecho, calcinando la piel y los músculos como si estuviesen al rojo vivo. Inhaló profundo, el aire también le quemaba por dentro, estar allí era hiriente, pero no más que la idea de exponer a sus hijas a los perversos deseos del vampiro.

— Se lo ruego, Señor… por favor, perdóneme la vida. N-No volveré a desobedecerlo, yo ahora le pertenezco… Puede hacer lo que quiera conmigo, se lo imploro…

Su voz se había roto en una súplica agónica, mezcla del sufrimiento físico y emocional que sentía en esos momentos. Rogó internamente que eso fuera suficiente para que Dolmance se olvidara de sus pequeñas y la tomara a ella en su lugar.

— No sé si creerte, Sango. Ambos sabemos que tu voluntad es inquebrantable. Sigues luchando contra mí y lo que eres ahora, a pesar de todo… No puedo arriesgarme a que lo sigas haciendo y lo arruines todo.

— N-No lo haré… — Tartamudeó mientras una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla. — Lo juro, puede hacer lo que quiera con mi vida, pero por favor…

La puerta se abrió de golpe y Dolmance entró para sacarla él mismo del cuarto, llevándola a su habitación. Con un dolor mucho más allá de lo que podía soportar, y agotada física y mentalmente, Sango perdió el conocimiento durante el trayecto, sin ser capaz de resistir más ese peso en su interior, la señal de que había perdido ante su adversario.

* * *

InuYasha seguía confundido, no lograba encontrar una explicación a lo que había presenciado. Nunca había escuchado de ningún yōkai que tuviese ese tipo de habilidades, eso lo dejaba sin pistas ni ideas para armar algún plan o algo. Quizá debería buscar a Sango, enfrentarse a ese demonio y liberarla de lo que fuera que él le había hecho, pero ¿cómo los buscaba? No habían dejado rastro ni nada por el estilo como para que él pudiese seguirlos, y no tenía idea de cómo ubicarlos. Refunfuñó, la situación lo exasperaba y estaba comenzando a hartarse de todo eso.

— Es una lástima lo que le ocurrió al señor Daichi… — Kagome se lamentó, parecía bastante decaída y él lo comprendía. Luego de unos segundos de silencio, volvió a hablar en un susurro audible sólo para él. — Es tan extraño… esas marcas en su cuello… Parecen mordidas de un vampiro, pero pensé que no existían aquí en esta época.

Sus palabras llamaron su atención, ¿acaso ella sabía qué podía ser eso? La miró atentamente, tampoco quería levantar sospechas, pero si ella tenía alguna idea, aunque fuese la más mínima, la necesitaba para ayudar a su amiga.

— ¿Vampiro?

— Sí… Criaturas que beben sangre — ella lo pensó unos segundos, quizá ordenando la información antes de decirla —. Están condenados. Son muertos vivientes que cazan de noche, la luz del sol los daña, al igual que el ajo, la plata y los crucifijos. Se dice que para matarlos hay que enterrar una estaca en su corazón — la sacerdotisa lo miró de pronto, confundida —. ¿Crees que pueda ser un vampiro? ¿Pudiste ver algo anoche antes de encontrarlo?

— Yo… No estoy seguro. Vi una figura alejarse rápidamente, solo pude notar su piel pálida y el brillo de los colmillos en su boca… — Omitió detalles, no se sentía preparado para revelar la verdad.

— Bueno, suena como que pudo ser uno… — Kagome lo meditó, había vivido tantas cosas que no le parecía imposible la idea.

— Y estos vampiros… ¿nacen así o se transforman de algún modo? — Temió que su compañera sospechara algo con la pregunta, pero al parecer ella consideró su curiosidad algo normal.

— Puede ocurrir de las dos formas. Se supone que son una raza que nació maldita, pero la leyenda dice que el vampiro puede transformar a un ser humano y convertirlo en su esclavo. Después de todo, los primeros vampiros fueron humanos que quisieron aprovechar el poder de la sangre y la bebían para ser más fuertes… Hay muchas historias de vampiros que transforman a hermosas mujeres para convertirlas en sus parejas…

InuYasha entrecerró las cejas, analizando la información. La sacerdotisa estaba describiendo las características de lo que él había visto la noche anterior, incluso podía explicar la razón por la que su amiga se había alejado. Ese infeliz debió haberla transformado, obligándola a ser algo que ella no quería. Ahora necesitaba saber qué hacer para salvarla.

— Y si alguien es transformado… ¿puede revertirse de alguna forma? — Trataría de obtener toda la información que pudiese para ayudar a Sango.

— Hum… Se cree que no. Cuando te conviertes, te unes con quien te transformó. El cuerpo muere y sólo sobrevive el alma atada al vampiro que te mordió. Si él muere, libera el alma, pero la persona ya está muerta. No hay forma de salvarlos — ella soltó un suspiro, mirando a InuYasha de reojo y notando que había palidecido de pronto. Eso la alertó de inmediato —. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Pasa algo malo?

— N-No, es sólo que, si hay un ser así rondando, debemos acabar con él cuanto antes. No queremos que mate a nadie más, mucho menos que lo transforme… — Respondió, esperando que ella le creyera, a pesar de que eso no lo dejaba tranquilo, sino que lo asustaba.

La azabache dudó un segundo, pero después le dio la razón y dejaron el tema hasta ahí. Luego lo miró con cierta preocupación, él supo de inmediato qué le diría a continuación.

— ¿No te ha dicho nada nuevo? — La pregunta iba cargada de ansias, todos los días ella intentaba tener más pistas sobre la extraña partida de su amiga.

— No, sigue encerrándose sin querer hablar. Es peor que un niño — a pesar de que estaba harto de insistir, la preocupación era más.

— ¿De verdad creerá que Sango se fue con otro? Jamás la vi ni siquiera mirar a alguien de forma coqueta… Y bueno, sabes lo que pasaba cuando alguien quería pasarse de listo con ella — Kagome suspiró, estaba segura que su amiga no había traicionado al monje.

— Ya sabes lo que dice… es la única explicación que encuentra. Estoy seguro que Sango no se fue por eso, pero tenemos que hacer entrar en razón al idiota de Miroku y comenzar a buscarla lo antes posible.

— Tienes razón. Si hoy tampoco tienes suerte, tendrá que escucharme a mí — la sacerdotisa se mostró decidida, mientras tomaba la mano de su compañero y miraba en dirección al hogar de sus amigos —. Es hora de ir.

Ambos se encaminaron a la cabaña del monje, irían a ayudarle con los pequeños y la cena, porque Mao les había dicho que nuevamente no había cocinado el almuerzo y que estaba encerrado en su cuarto. Ése parecía ser un sube y baja constante y sabían que era difícil ayudarlo, porque él no se dejaba. Había días en los que estaba molesto y culpaba de esa situación a Sango, intentaba demostrar que iba a superarlo y que volvería a ser el mismo de antes, incluso coqueteaba con algunas aldeanas, pero todos sabían que eso era sólo de la boca hacia afuera. Otros días – y más frecuentemente –, ocurría todo lo contrario: se apagaba, no salía de casa y se encerraba en su cuarto, ellos sabían que lloraba a solas. Sin embargo, no quería hablar del tema. Nunca quería hacerlo.

InuYasha estaba cansado de esa situación, más ahora que sabía que su amiga no lo había abandonado por otro hombre, sino que se había visto obligada y que seguramente, había tomado esa decisión para protegerlos. Aunque también era consciente de que no podía decirle lo que pasaba a Miroku, por lo menos no todavía, hasta que encontrara una respuesta, una solución al problema; porque si él sabía la verdad, no dudaría en salir tras Sango y eso era peligroso, podía incluso morir en el intento al enfrentarse a ese yōkai, y él no quería que sus sobrinos se quedaran sin padre y madre.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, Kagome inmediatamente se hizo cargo de los pequeños y de la comida, como estaba acostumbrándose a hacer esos días, mientras InuYasha le indicó con un gesto que iría a ver a su amigo, que no estaba en la sala. Se dirigió al cuarto con apremio y escuchó desde lejos los sollozos y algunos golpes, algo que le extrañó, por lo que se apresuró en llegar con él para averiguar qué ocurría.

— ¿Miroku? ¿Estás bien?

— Vete, InuYasha, no quiero hablar con nadie.

— Oh no, no volverás a hacer lo mismo otra vez — el hanyō estaba cansado de ceder y dejarle su espacio, por lo que entró en la habitación y lo observó: el monje estaba sentado en el futón doble, tenía un kimono de Sango en su regazo, otras prendas estaban esparcidas por el cuarto junto con más objetos que simbolizaban su vida como matrimonio. Negó con un gesto, mirándolo con tristeza, sabía lo que se sentía estar separado de la persona que amas —. Por favor, Miroku… sólo quiero ayudarte. No te hagas esto, si sigues sin decir nada…

— ¿Y qué voy a decir? ¿Que la extraño, que cada día es más difícil despertar solo, saber que ella nos abandonó para irse con otro? Eso ya lo sabes. No tengo que explicarte lo que me pasa, ¿verdad? Lo comprendes mejor que nadie — no le sorprendió escuchar la voz rota, evidenciando el sufrimiento; pero no por eso, le afectó menos.

— Sí, sé lo que se siente. Y sé que tú no sólo te aferras a los recuerdos, sino que buscas una explicación. Te estás hundiendo al no encontrarla, por eso tienes que confiar en nosotros, te hará bien hablarlo… — Trató de sacarlo de ese círculo vicioso que eran sus pensamientos, pero no obtuvo como respuesta nada más que un reclamo indirecto.

— No lograré nada haciéndolo. Ninguna de mis palabras hará que ella regrese. Ninguna impedirá que se haya enamorado de otro… — Los ojos de Miroku volvieron a soltar las lágrimas, eso era demasiado para soportarlo. Después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos, era imposible para él aceptar que su esposa hubiese elegido a otro, incluso por sobre su familia, sus hijos… — ¿Tan mal lo hice como para que prefiriera dejar atrás a su familia? ¿O acaso todo lo que sentía era una mentira? Creía que sus sentimientos eran tan profundos como los míos, siempre sentí que el destino nos unió por una razón… Yo no lo habría logrado sin ella, InuYasha. Y ahora, ¿tengo que seguir solo? — Su mirada volvió a perderse en la prenda que tenía en sus manos, como si de pronto Sango fuera a materializarse ahí. Luego negó con un gesto, resignándose a la verdad. — Pensé que los niños me darían la fuerza para hacerlo y que en algún momento dejaría de doler… pero Mao y Mei cada día se parecen más a ella y yo… yo quisiera que estuviese aquí, conmigo… que los viéramos crecer juntos, que fuese mi compañera y me ayudara cuando yo no supiese qué hacer… — Apretó los puños, arrugando la tela del kimono que sostenía. — No puedo, InuYasha. Sin ella, no sé qué hacer. A veces intento fingir que no me afecta, que mi pecho ya no duele, que puedo ser el mismo de antes de conocerla… pero sólo me engaño a mí mismo, eso es imposible. Después de Sango, no existe nadie más — cerró los ojos con pesar, su voz tembló al pronunciar el nombre con angustia, como si fuese un arma que se le enterraba en una herida que no terminaba de sanar. Volvió a negar con un gesto, abatido —. Y sigo preguntándome en qué momento ocurrió todo esto, cuándo dejé que se alejara, cómo no me di cuenta de que había comenzado a amar a alguien más… Qué hice para que huyera de mi de esa forma… ¿tanto pude llegar a herirla, para causarle tal rechazo? Yo… quisiera saberlo, amigo, pero nunca tendré una respuesta…

InuYasha bajó la mirada, comprendía el dolor y la confusión del ojiazul y sabía que nunca iba a poder superarlo porque, así como él sentía que había nacido para conocer a Kagome y viceversa, sabía que con sus amigos era igual. Su amor era más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa, y ningún yōkai iba a vencerlo. Si Sango se había marchado, tenía que ser por una muy buena razón, aunque le daba terror pensar en eso luego de haberla visto la noche anterior.

— ¿Y si ella no se fue con otro? — InuYasha logró que Miroku lo mirara atentamente. — En decir, si no notaste ningún indicio de que se estuviese enamorando de alguien más, quizá…

— Ya te lo dije, no encuentro otra explicación…

— Pero piénsalo. Para Sango, ustedes siempre lo han sido todo. Nada de lo que está pasando ahora tiene sentido… — Su mirada brilló con algo de esperanza, esperaba poder transmitirle ese sentimiento a su amigo. — ¿Y si realmente la razón de su abandono es otra?

— Y-Yo… lo sé, no es algo que suene a Sango, y aún así, ella no está aquí…

— Necesitamos respuestas. Tú las necesitas, deberías buscarla.

— ¿Cómo? No sé ni siquiera por dónde comenzar…

— Primero, tenemos que ordenar este desastre. Luego, vas a comer algo y tranquilizarás a tus hijas, ambas estaban preocupadas por ti. Ya después veremos cómo hacerlo.

Miroku soltó un suspiro y asintió levemente, disponiéndose a seguir los consejos de su amigo. Después de todo, aunque tenía miedo de que buscarla sólo le confirmara que lo que estaba viviendo era real, quizá la única forma de seguir era aferrándose a esa esperanza.

* * *

Observó el semblante dormido de su _compañera_ y sonrió satisfecho. A pesar de lo difícil que estaba siendo, poco a poco iba logrando su objetivo y no iba a detenerse hasta que ella le perteneciera en cuerpo y alma. Porque su interés en ella había nacido más allá de algo físico: no la había elegido sólo por sus cualidades, sino porque éstas la hacían distinta a cualquier mujer que hubiese conocido en todos sus largos años de existencia. Sango no era la típica mujer sumisa y obediente que vivía bajo el amparo y protección de un hombre; por el contrario, ella era quien tomaba las armas y defendía sus ideales, era capaz de luchar a muerte y perfectamente podía arreglárselas muy bien sola, no necesitaba la ayuda de nadie. La había observado lo suficiente para saber que peleaba por sus sueños, no tenía miedo de enfrentarse a lo que fuera y que, además, no permitía que nadie le dijera lo que podía o no hacer. De cierta forma, era como su raza: rebelde, saliéndose de todos los parámetros establecidos. Y por lo mismo deseaba romperla, lograr que ella se rindiera ante su poder, someterla de forma que sólo le respondiera a él. Que su fortaleza le perteneciera por completo. Y para eso, debía demostrarle de lo que era capaz, para que ella supiera que jamás podría superar su poder. Demostrarle que era superior a ella.

Por su parte, Sango despertó un poco confundida, cerrando y abriendo los ojos varias veces para lograr ubicarse. No se encontraba en la habitación que usaba normalmente, algo que llamó de inmediato su atención, confundiéndola. Se incorporó rápidamente y al hacerlo, sintió el ardor en su cuerpo, como si le desgarraran la carne. Miró su brazo, tenía marcas por toda su extensión, la superficie quemada le dolía a pesar de que no parecía tener ninguna herida. Recordó el castigo impuesto por Dolmance y la visión borrosa de la carne ardiendo, las capas de su piel borboteando con el calor de la luz solar, las quemaduras pronto transformándose en heridas sangrantes… Era un panorama mucho más horroroso del que veía ahora, aunque al parecer el daño se había extendido hasta parte de su pecho y el dolor aún seguía presente con intensidad.

Se tocó la zona afectada, notando los pliegues de las marcas que habían quedado y sorprendida con el acto. Miró alrededor, notando la decoración en las paredes del cuarto: había muchas armas puestas ahí, la mayoría parecía provocar mucho dolor, incluso algunas tenían el aspecto de ser elementos de tortura. Justo frente a la cama donde estaba descansando, había un marco de madera finamente tallado y en medio, lo atravesaban dos estacas largas de plata, formando una equis. Ladeó la cabeza, nunca había visto ninguno de esos implementos y le causaban tanta curiosidad como miedo.

— Veo que ya despertaste… bienvenida a mi cuarto — Dolmance le sonrió satisfecho, saliendo del rincón sombrío en donde había permanecido mientras ella terminaba de orientarse. Parecía de mejor humor que antes, lo que no la tranquilizó en absoluto —. O quizá ahora deba decir, _nuestro_. ¿Te gustan mis juguetes? A veces es divertido salir a cazar humanos con ayuda de alguno de ellos… provocan más dolor de lo que nosotros podemos causar con nuestros colmillos y garras.

Sango sintió repulsión y escalofríos, imaginando la forma en la que esos objetos podrían infringir daño y cómo Dolmance seguramente se divertía torturando a sus víctimas con ellos. Tuvo una sacudida involuntaria ante la imagen, y luego volvió a posar la vista en las estacas, curiosa.

— Es interesante que ahora sientas desprecio por la idea, porque estoy seguro de que algún día conocerás la satisfacción de saberte superior y aplastar a los imbéciles que se crucen en tu camino… Oh, y eso… eso no es para _humanos_. Como te había mencionado anteriormente, podemos _morir_ , pero de formas muy específicas. Los hombres creen que las estacas pueden acabar con nosotros, y hasta cierto punto, tienen razón… pero deben ser de plata y deben enterrarse en el lugar exacto: justo en medio del corazón. Cualquier error de cálculo, y… bueno, no logran su objetivo — sonrió perverso, dando a entender que él había pasado por eso y los causantes del ataque lo habían pagado caro —. Esas estacas fueron hechas especialmente para asesinarme; sin embargo, fallaron rotundamente. Las guardé porque prefiero tener bajo mi cuidado un arma tan peligrosa.

Miró mejor ambos instrumentos, el tamaño considerable le dejaba claro que fácilmente podría atravesar a cualquiera. Luego, dirigió su mirada hasta _su señor_ , imaginándolo con una de las estacas ensartadas en el pecho, en medio del corazón. Las tenía al frente, con sólo ser lo bastante rápida…

— Oh, ¿quieres intentar herirme? No seas ingenua, preciosa: no puedes hacerlo. La plata quemará tu piel tan rápido como el sol, por lo que no puedes tomarlas. Y, si yo muero, también lo haces tú. Así que deja de fantasear con eso.

Lo fulminó con la mirada, pero al hacerlo sintió nuevamente la piel arder, tan violentamente que se retorció de forma involuntaria, alejándose de él.

— ¿Q-Qué…? ¿Qué me está pasando?

— Renunciaste a una parte tuya, entregándote por completo a mí, ¿lo olvidas? Ahora tengo aún más poder sobre ti… Así que ten cuidado con lo que piensas — Dolmance se acercó a ella y la empujó sobre su espalda, aprisionándola con su cuerpo —. Tus heridas irán sanando de a poco, aunque hay una forma de acelerar el proceso… — Se colocó a horcajadas encima suyo, inclinándose y besándole el cuello, Sango incapaz de resistirse al contacto y sintiendo el imperioso palpitar de su sangre, la boca seca exigiéndole alimento. — ¿Lo quieres, Sango? ¿Deseas que alivie tu dolor y sacie tu sed?

Ella tembló, cada músculo de su ser perdiendo la fuerza, su vientre ardiendo con el anhelo y el pecho anticipándose al placer, su lengua humedeció sus labios y sus manos se aferraron a los brazos del vampiro, en una petición suplicante, su mente nuevamente siendo nublada por esos impulsos, dejando atrás sus pensamientos; las emociones aplastadas por el instinto.

— S-Sí, señor… aliménteme y libéreme de este dolor…

— ¿Sólo eso deseas, Sango? ¿O estás dispuesta a superar ese tormento con el que luchas y volverte mía por completo? — Seductora e insinuante, su boca rozó su piel; el cuello, la clavícula, la mejilla, recorriendo el camino hasta sus labios para besarla, buscando su lengua y jugando con ella, el gesto apasionado, fiero, ardiente. Logró atravesarla con una ola de calor y electricidad que la dejaron en blanco, sólo produciéndole éxtasis. Aunque quisiera, ya no podía resistirse a ese fuego naciente en sus entrañas, y ahora sentía que ya no sólo necesitaba de su sangre, sino de todo su ser.

— Y-Yo… soy toda suya, señor.

* * *

 **Prompt:** Estaca.

* * *

 _ **B** ueno, bueno... aquí está la dosis de tortura de hoy. Creo que nuevamente estoy sin palabras, así que... espero sus comentarios. Ya saben, para mí son valiosos._

 _ **A** ntes de los agradecimientos, quiero enviarles un saludo a los lectores de México, ¡felices fiestas! Había pasado por alto que también era su mes patrio, espero que lo disfruten. Y también le doy mis saludos patriotas a los chilenos que puedan pasarse por acá, ¡feliz 18! Espero que la comida y bebida no les falte :)_

 _ **A** hora sí, agradecer a **Loops** por su hermoso review y a **Nuez** por ser mi amada beta. Nos leemos en el que sigue, espero alcanzar a publicarlo en el plazo de los 3 días (está casi listo, pero estos días tengo turno, entonces se me dificulta un poco poder subirlo v.v)_

 _ **¡B** esos y abrazos apretados para todos!_

 _ **Y** umi~_


	6. Concordia incoherente

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi. La obra es mía, escrita sólo con el fin de entretener – a ustedes y a mí. Sin fines de lucro.

* * *

— _**Pactum —**_

* * *

 _VI_

— _Concordia incoherente —_

* * *

Con la mirada perdida en el techo que se alzaba imponente sobre ellos, Sango intentaba darle sentido a lo que había ocurrido. Un pesado vacío había nacido en su interior, era como si nada de lo que estuviese haciendo tuviera un propósito. Le dolía el pecho y tenía la angustia atorada en la garganta, sin embargo, ninguna lágrima salió de sus ojos. Sentía que había perdido la capacidad de llorar. Cerró los ojos, buscando recuerdos con cierta desesperación, pero cada minuto que pasaba, era más difícil para ella visualizar su pasado. Sabía que los había dejado atrás en un intento desesperado por protegerlos, pero no era capaz de ver sus rostros en su mente, ni siquiera escuchar sus voces… mientras más intentaba, más se alejaba la imagen de su esposo y sus cuatro hijos, incluso sabía que había un par de personas más que eran tan importantes como su familia… Y era incapaz de recordarlos.

Sintió el tacto frío de su _compañero_ en su piel desnuda, asegurándose de que siguiera a su lado, la respiración rozándole el cuello mientras su cuerpo la aprisionaba más contra él. Levantó el brazo derecho y vio que estaba completamente sano, sin ningún rastro del daño causado por el sol durante la mañana. Suspiró, sus recuerdos eran confusos ahora y no sabía qué creer. Los sentimientos luchaban en su pecho por entregarle una respuesta, pero eran difusos, vagos. Como si debiese sentir algo y sin poder hacerlo, la ola de placer y calor que la recorría por el simple contacto con la anatomía ajena empañando cualquier otra sensación de su ser. Se encogió un poco, acurrucándose en su lugar, deseando recordar, tener claro qué era lo que había perdido cuando se había entregado por completo a su señor y sintiéndose extrañamente impotente y vacía por eso. Quizá debiese simplemente dejar de pensar en ello y seguir ese camino que parecía ser el único que tenía ahora. Resignarse a su realidad, porque el pasado había quedado atrás, en un lugar al que ya no podía llegar.

Cerró los ojos, no quería rendirse, sentía que no debía hacerlo; sin embargo, no encontraba razones para seguir peleando, ya que en su mente sólo podía ver el terrible castigo que había recibido por intentar resistir, y su pecho sólo le recordaba el angustiante dolor frente al temor de las amenazas del vampiro, incluso a pesar de que no recordaba el rostro de contra quienes iban, era consciente de que no podría dejar que él las cumpliera. Respiró profundo, aceptando que no podía contra eso. Por lo menos, no ahora.

A su lado, Dolmance esbozó una sonrisa victoriosa, saboreando en su interior el comienzo de la entrega de Sango. Ella le pertenecía ahora por completo, y no iba a permitir que nadie se la arrebatara. De ninguna forma iba a dejar que su voluntad humana volviese a aflorar ni que sus ataduras mortales la siguieran limitando, porque su naturaleza era libre y rebelde como la de la Reina de los vampiros y le permitiría convertirse en eso. Le mostraría el placer de poder seguir sus instintos y cumplir sus deseos sin ningún impedimento, para que se transformara en su compañera para toda la eternidad.

* * *

" _Tiempo después…"_

Los niños corrían por la aldea, con guirnaldas y otras decoraciones, saltando alegres. Como todos los años desde su regreso, Kagome había decidido organizar la celebración de una fiesta de su época llamada _"Halloween"_ o "Noche de brujas". Estaba dirigida principalmente a los niños, a quienes la sacerdotisa ayudaba a crear diversos disfraces, y salían antes de que oscureciera a pedir golosinas casa por casa. Ella había explicado que era un día especial y que el pedir dulces sólo era una parte de la celebración, ya que la importancia del día se debía a que la línea que separaba este mundo con el otro se hacía más delgada y podía hacerse contacto con quienes se habían ido para pedirles protección y hacerles saber que aún los recordaban. Sin embargo, también debían tener cuidado con los espíritus malignos o no deseados que podían atravesar desde el otro mundo, porque ocasionarían muchos problemas.

Miroku observó las figuras que habían sido colocadas por sus hijos en la entrada de su casa, siendo mecidas por el viento fresco del otoño que apenas comenzaba. Escuchó a Mei reír mientras Mao terminaba de vestirla con el disfraz de esa noche y Shin hacía lo propio con Ryusei, los cuatro parecían bastante animados. El penúltimo de sus hijos había vuelto hacía unas semanas, tras completar la primera fase de su preparación, y se había encontrado con ese desastre. Al igual que las gemelas, al principio no lo creyó, pero luego pareció comprender algo más y se sumó a los esfuerzos de sus hermanas mayores para ayudarlo a seguir adelante. Lo agradecía de todo corazón, pero intentaba demostrarles que ya estaba mejor. Sentía que los hundiría con él si seguía apoyándose tanto en ellos, por lo que aparentaba estar bien y se refugiaba en otras cosas, como buscar pistas sobre el paradero de Sango o desahogarse sólo en su habitación por las noches, cuando los pequeños no podían verlo llorar y volver a romperse…

— ¿Están listos? — La voz de Kagome lo sacó de sus pensamientos, él asintió levemente en respuesta, señalándole el rincón donde sus pequeños terminaban de prepararse.

— Creo que sí.

— De acuerdo. Hoy recolectaremos muchos dulces, ¡debemos ganarles a InuYasha, Yuta y Shippō! — Los animó ella, los niños saltaron con la idea, acercándosele y encaminándose todos juntos hacia la salida. — ¿Seguro que no quieres acompañarnos, Miroku?

— No, gracias. Me quedaré para darle dulces a los niños que vengan… — Sonrió como excusa, su amiga sabía que en realidad no estaba de humor para festejar nada y que probablemente aprovecharía el tiempo a solas para volver a llorar.

— Entonces, podemos ser tus primeros visitantes — dijo Mei, haciéndole un gesto a sus hermanos y acercándose a él, sorprendiendo a ambos adultos y mostrándole los cestos que llevaban para recolectar las golosinas —. ¿Dulce o truco, papá?

— Dulce — acentuó el gesto, depositando lo solicitado en cada una de las cestas de sus hijos, procurando darles suficientes dulces para que esta vez sí le ganaran al otro equipo —. Bien, son bastantes, ¿no creen?

— Nunca es suficiente si queremos ganarle a Yuta — argumentó Shin, sus ojos azules destellaron con astucia, él solía ser quien menos dulces recolectaba.

— Por supuesto, deberán esforzarse ahora entonces — le acarició la cabeza, revolviéndole un poco el cabello con el movimiento y logrando que él se enfurruñara un poco.

Y de pronto, sus cuatro pequeños lo rodearon, abrazándolo entre todos con calidez y cariño, alivianando un poco el pesar en su pecho con el acto. Él también los estrechó con aprehensión, sabiendo que ellos eran todo lo que le quedaba ahora, lo único que tenía seguro a su lado, y reprimiendo las lágrimas que querían salir de sus ojos ante el pensamiento.

— Te amamos, papá. Y siempre vamos a estar contigo — la sinceridad, amor y determinación en la mirada de la mayor de sus hijas, Mao, hizo que su corazón se encogiera un poco: era idéntica a la de su madre.

— Lo sé, pequeña… y se los agradezco. También los amo…

Apretaron un poco más el abrazo antes de terminar el contacto, las gemelas le besaron tiernamente las mejillas y luego salieron de casa junto a Kagome, quien le dirigió una mirada llena de cariño y comprensión antes de dejarlo solo. Miroku miró la sala y suspiró, el otoño anterior el ambiente había sido muy distinto: Sango cada año confeccionaba los disfraces de sus hijos junto a Kagome, esforzándose para que quedarán perfectos; luego, ambos decoraban la casa por dentro y por fuera, logrando que todos los niños de la aldea quedaran fascinados y jugaran alrededor antes de irse a sus hogares. Sus hijos siempre les agradecían eso, porque animaban el ambiente, y Sango disfrutaba mucho verlos divertirse de esa forma, era una de las épocas más alegres. En cambio, ahora…

Ya habían pasado un par de meses desde su partida. Había intentado buscarla, incluso Kohaku y Kirara lo estaban ayudando, ahora mismo se encontraban en un viaje intentando hallarla; pero no había rastro de ella. Era como si la tierra se la hubiese tragado. Sin embargo, lejos de dejarlo rendirse y continuar su vida de cualquier otra forma, InuYasha y Kagome lo habían animado a seguir intentando, porque los dos insistían en que era imposible que ella lo hubiera engañado y mucho menos, dejado atrás a su familia por eso. La azabache incluso lo hacía recordar sus aventuras juntos, recalcando las veces en que tanto ella como él habían arriesgado su vida y manifestado que no podrían vivir sin el otro. Sus amigos no querían que se rindiera y no lo iban a permitir porque él sabía que ellos habían sido testigos de su amor y comprendían que algo más había pasado. Y él lo seguía intentando cada vez que podía, buscando pistas, saliendo cada cierto tiempo, incluso sacando nuevas conclusiones sobre la extraña decisión de su mujer. Sin embargo, siempre volvía sin ningún resultado positivo, lo que le causaba miedo. Sango parecía enferma antes de irse y temía que algo le hubiese pasado y por eso no pudiesen encontrarla. Esperaba que estuviese bien, aunque su corazón le decía que la castaña estaba en problemas, no sabía qué debía hacer ahora…

Se sentó junto al fuego, pensativo a tal grado que no se dio cuenta el momento en el que se quedó dormido apoyado en la pared de la sala, dejándose vencer por el cansancio emocional que toda esa situación le ocasionaba.

* * *

Escuchó un sollozo ahogado que lo despertó, alertándolo. Abrió los ojos con lentitud y miró extrañado alrededor, no estaba en su hogar. Las paredes de la construcción en la que se encontraba eran altas, de piedra maciza y parecían antiguas; el suelo también parecía ser de piedra y no alcanzaba a ver el techo. Tenía un aspecto tétrico, oscuro y frío que le produjo una sensación desagradable. Se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar, el lamento entrecortado escuchándose cada vez más cerca y comenzando a ser reconocible, él sabía a quién pertenecía, lo que le hizo sentir escalofríos y temor.

— Por favor, basta… no quiero hacerlo, yo no soy _esto_ … debo hacer algo, debo detenerme…

La voz lo atravesó como una fría puñalada, estaba rota por el dolor y la angustia, suplicando algo que no comprendía, notablemente agotada. Siguió el sonido, guiándose por el llanto silencioso y entrecortado con las palabras teñidas con sufrimiento y algo de culpa, sentimientos que sólo aumentaban la desesperación en su pecho. Llegó a una habitación iluminada sólo por la luz de la luna que entraba por un gran ventanal, las paredes de piedra altas e imponentes le daban un aspecto a encierro que comenzaba a ahogarlo. Le costó encontrar a la dueña de la voz, encogida en un rincón, abrazándose las piernas totalmente perdida en su martirio. La observó dudando, casi incapaz de reconocerla: estaba delgada, la tez pálida parecía papel, los ojos perdidos reflejando sólo tomento, los labios resecos murmurando incesantemente palabras suplicantes y llenas de remordimiento, el cabello castaño sin brillo y desordenado cayendo libre de cualquier amarre sobre su rostro, hombros y espalda. Su pecho se encogió hasta arrebatarle la respiración, lastimosamente, la imagen dañándolo en tal grado que podía sentirlo en cuerpo y alma. Tomó aire con dificultad antes de decidirse a hablar.

— ¿Sango?

Su voz se escuchó rasposa, perdiéndose con el eco que producía la naturaleza de la construcción. La muchacha guardó silencio de repente, los ojos comenzando a enfocarse de a poco, buscando algo en el vacío, saliendo de sus pensamientos hasta que por fin _lo vieron_ , expresando ahora sorpresa y temor de forma tan profunda que llegó a sentirlos él mismo en su interior. Ella negó con un gesto desesperado, desviando la mirada antes de volver a hablar entre súplicas, esta vez más agónicas, afligidas, sin intentar ocultar el horror por su presencia en su voz.

— No, no, no… él no está aquí, no puede estarlo… dejaré de luchar, lo prometo, no resistiré más y me entregaré por completo, pero debe irse, por favor… que se vaya, que se vaya…

Miroku sintió como su alma se destrozaba al escucharla, su sufrimiento casi palpable en el ambiente. Iba a volver a hablar, quería tocarla, confortarla de alguna forma, decirle que sí estaba ahí y que la ayudaría en lo que fuera. Dio un paso para acercarse, estirando la mano para alcanzarla, pero la imagen de pronto se desvaneció en el momento en el que lo remecían bruscamente, alejándolo de ella.

— ¡Oye, Miroku! Terminarás con tortícolis si sigues durmiendo ahí.

Abrió los ojos despacio, confundido. ¿Había estado soñando? Pero se había sentido bastante real, la voz atravesándolo con aflicción aún le hacía eco en la cabeza. ¿Habría sido sólo su inconsciente, o ese sueño tendría algo de verdadero? Miró a su amigo y negó con un gesto, sus ojos reflejando que algo había pasado, aunque él no pudiera explicarse lo ocurrido.

— Yo… lo siento, no me di cuenta… ¿ya es de noche? — Miró hacia afuera de reojo, el sol ya se había ocultado por completo, las estrellas y la luna iluminaban el cielo nocturno. Soltó un suspiro, se sentía más incompleto que otros días, la imagen de Sango sin abandonar su mente.

— Sí, venía a avisarte que tus enanos están durmiendo en casa. Kagome les dio de cenar y prefirió que se quedaran… — InuYasha lo observaba con detenimiento, sabía que algo pasaba —. ¿Todo bien?

Miroku lo dudó un momento, analizando lo que había visto. ¿Sería sólo un sueño? Su pecho apretado le indicaba lo contrario, pero ¿cómo podía asegurarlo?

— Soñé con Sango… — Reveló, necesitaba compartir esa experiencia con alguien, sacar la angustia fuera de su pecho. — Fue… _extraño_. Siento como si hubiese sido algo real — le sostuvo la mirada, su amigo atento a sus palabras —. Estaba lamentándose. Parecía que… no sé, me dio la impresión de que luchaba contra algo y estaba perdiendo… además, se veía tan débil…

El peliplata levantó una ceja, interesado en sus palabras. Recordó su propio encuentro con Sango tiempo atrás y la culpa que la atravesaba por lo que había hecho, pero reconociéndole que no había podido evitarlo… Desde ese día, no había vuelto a verla, ni al otro sujeto tampoco, a pesar de que perseguía cada rumor que escuchaba de extrañas muertes causadas por bebedores de sangre. Incluso así, no tenía ninguna pista. Había pensado en pedirle consejo a Kagome, ella estaba tan preocupada como él y no dejaba de hablar sobre las teorías que tenía; sin embargo, temía que ella se involucrara en eso antes de que supiera cómo acabar con ese yōkai y salvar a su amiga.

— ¿Pudiste verla? — Preguntó un poco ansioso, quizá Miroku pudiera encontrar alguna pista en su sueño, aunque fuese lo más mínimo, que los ayudara a encontrarla.

— Sí… pero no parecía ella, era como su fantasma. Demasiado demacrada, parecía tan frágil, enferma… — Sus ojos expresaron temor y duda, una aflicción tan fuerte que atravesó a su amigo. — ¿Crees que le haya pasado algo? ¿Realmente será ella?

InuYasha le sostuvo la mirada un par de segundos, él no era quien debía responder esas preguntas.

— Eso sólo puedes saberlo tú. ¿Era ella, Miroku?

Él lo pensó un instante, su corazón le gritaba con desesperación que eso había sido real, su alma cargaba el peso del dolor que había sentido cuando escuchó las palabras de Sango, al ver sus ojos tristes, llenos de remordimiento y dolor, al sentir su presencia tan lastimada y vacía… No creía que fuese algo imposible, no sería primera vez que lograba saber que ella se encontraba en peligro a través de sus sueños, quizá necesitaba su ayuda. Y por la escena que había presenciado, era urgente.

— Sí, creo que fue ella. Y necesita nuestra ayuda, tenemos que encontrarla y sacarla de ahí. No sé si pueda soportar esa batalla, sea lo que sea contra lo que está luchando — su semblante ahora cambió a una mezcla de preocupación con determinación —. Sólo no sé por dónde comenzar. No logré ver nada que me indicara el lugar, alguna pista o algo…

— Entonces, debemos esforzarnos más — InuYasha le palmeó la espalda en una señal de apoyo, luego miró hacia el exterior y se encogió de hombros, era difícil que pudiesen hacer algo en esos momentos —. Deberías descansar. Quizá mañana puedas recordar con más detalles, ver alguna señal o algo. Y planearemos otra salida para buscarla.

El monje asintió, su pecho un poco más aliviado, su alma con una energía renovada por la esperanza de encontrar a su esposa, pero cargando ahora la preocupación y el sufrimiento que había sentido al ver a Sango. Su amigo se despidió con un gesto y se marchó, dejándolo solo para que pudiese dormir y ordenar un poco sus ideas. Al día siguiente, lo hablarían con más calma y decidirían qué hacer.

* * *

Abrió los ojos con lentitud, sentía una extraña _energía_ en el ambiente, algo que llamó su atención. Desde hacía algún tiempo era capaz de percibir algunas de las fuerzas sobrenaturales que la rodeaban, de la misma forma que sentía ese extraño poder correr por sus venas, en especial cuando se alimentaba. Suspiró, mirando el techo que se imponía sobre ella, volviendo a cargar con una extraña sensación que se apoderó de su pecho con fuerza. Intentó hacer memoria, quizá había pasado algo que le provocara ese desagradable pesar, pero no logró encontrar alguna respuesta. Negó con un gesto, cerrando los ojos como intentando espantar el sentimiento, no era primera vez que le pasaba y en cada oportunidad, era cuestión de un par de horas para que su pecho dejara de oprimirse así y volviese todo a la _normalidad_.

De pronto y fugazmente, vio una imagen que tardó unos segundos en determinar qué significaba, logrando paralizarle el corazón. Era _él_ … esos ojos azules, la expresión preocupada y cargada de _amor_ … No podía distinguir nada más y, aunque estaba segura de que había hablado, tampoco recordaba su voz. Sólo sabía que existía y que, de alguna forma, era el causante de esa molestia en su interior, aunque era incapaz de recordar quién era y de dónde lo conocía. Apretó los puños, si tan sólo pudiera sacárselo de la mente, de seguro su pecho dejaría de doler así y todo sería más fácil… pero no estaba segura de querer olvidarlo. Algo le impedía hacerlo a un lado, porque no era primera vez que lo recordaba… sólo que ahora, lo sentía más presente…

— Querida, es hora de la cacería — la voz de Dolmance la recorrió con un impulso eléctrico, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos y haciéndolos inmediatamente a un lado, la idea propuesta provocándole excitación desde ya —. Hoy es un día especial.

— ¿Qué ocurre hoy? — Intentó ignorar el extraño remolino que se formó en su interior, cuando esa angustia de origen casi desconocido volvió a aparecer y se mezcló con el placer instintivo, atravesándola profundamente.

— Esta noche, los límites de este mundo con el otro están difusos, dándonos más poder. La sangre nos hará incluso más fuertes. Estoy seguro de que lo disfrutarás.

Ella asintió, curvando sus labios en una sonrisa cómplice al igual que la de él, y dándole la mano, lista para acompañarlo a donde quisiera llevarla. Después de todo, era su _compañero y señor_ , sabía que su existencia actual era causada por él y, por lo mismo, le debía lealtad.

Se transportaron como muchas otras noches a kilómetros de distancia, llegando junto a un camino oculto en el bosque, escondidos en las ramas de los árboles y escuchando a lo lejos una caravana acercarse. La sed de sangre ascendió en la garganta de Sango, mientras el anhelo por atrapar a sus víctimas y acabar con ellas por su propia mano sólo le causó más excitación, las garras que ya eran notorias en sus dedos y el gruñido anticipándose al ataque, le escocían por comenzar, dejando a un lado el pesar que antes había intentado adueñarse de su interior.

El grupo apareció pronto, los guardias hablando entre ellos sobre historias de batallas pasadas que poco le interesaba a ella escuchar, ni siquiera eran grandes logros. Sus colmillos aparecieron más imponentes en su boca y en cuanto uno de los hombres estuvo bajo ella, se lanzó sobre él rápidamente para acabar con su vida en cuestión de instantes, al igual que con los demás que intentaron hacerle frente, haciendo correr la sangre sin remordimiento alguno en su mirada. Dolmance observaba satisfecho desde la rama en la que estaba, la castaña no sólo usaba las habilidades propias de un vampiro para atrapar y acabar con sus presas, sino que su destreza como guerrera se veía claramente reflejada en sus movimientos, más ágiles y poderosos que los de cualquiera que él hubiese visto antes. El brillo sangriento en sus ojos mientras asesinaba a cada uno de esos hombres, drenando de sus venas el vital líquido, cercenando con sus garras las gargantas de quienes intentaban detenerla… Sin duda, ya no era una humana, la voluntad que antes le hubiese impedido actuar así, había sido aplastada por completo.

La batalla terminó pronto, dándole tiempo ahora para disfrutar de su festín. Sin embargo, el llanto de un pequeño, junto a los sollozos de miedo de una mujer la interrumpieron, llamando la atención de ambos. Sango se alimentaba de uno de los soldados luego de haber cazado y asesinado a todo el grupo, y ahora, sin el alboroto de la batalla, pudieron escucharlo sin problemas. El vampiro sonrió malicioso cuando la castaña dejó a un lado el cadáver del que estaba bebiendo y comenzó a acercarse al origen del sonido, los sentidos en alerta y la excitación casi palpable ante la siguiente víctima, relamiéndose los labios al encontrarlos: era una joven doncella que llevaba en sus brazos a un pequeño que debía tener con suerte los dos años. La mujer suplicó, intentando proteger con su cuerpo al niño que no dejaba de llorar. Sango sonrió, ejecutando un rápido movimiento con sus garras para herir profundamente el cuello de la doncella, arrebatándole la vida al instante para luego tomar velozmente al niño, acercándolo a su boca y hundiendo los colmillos en el frágil cuello, otorgándole una muerte rápida. El dulce sabor de la sangre del infante la llenó de energía, el sabor diferente llegando a cada rincón de su ser, revitalizándola y produciéndole tal placer que no fue capaz de pensar en nada más por unos instantes, la sensación recorriéndola con fuerza.

— ¡VIENTO CORTANTE!

El ataque fue sorpresivo, tomándola desprevenida. Pero no iba dirigido a ella, aunque eso no la hizo sentir mejor. Dejó a un lado el pequeño cuerpo para mirar el origen de su distracción, Dolmance había logrado evitar el golpe a duras penas pero no por completo, una de las ráfagas de energía lo había alcanzado en el brazo izquierdo, la herida era profunda y extensa.

— ¡Infeliz! ¡Libera a Sango ahora mismo si no quieres que el próximo golpe te parta por la mitad!

El sujeto que blandía la espada tenía el cabello plateado y los ojos dorados, se encontraba frente a su compañero con su arma apuntándolo sin vacilación, la mirada cargada de ira. Su señor también le dirigió una mirada rencorosa, luego observó su brazo y terminó el recorrido mirándola a ella, la sonrisa nuevamente curvando sus labios al encontrar sus ojos con los de ella.

— ¿Liberarla? Pero si está conmigo por su propia voluntad — soltó una carcajada, luego volvió a mirar al sujeto que aún lo amenazaba con su cuchilla —. Además, _InuYasha_ , tus amenazas son vacías: ningún híbrido puede acabar conmigo.

— No te confíes demasiado, no conoces mi poder.

El vampiro sonrió perverso, invitándolo a atacar, confiado de sus habilidades. InuYasha arremetió contra él sin contenerse, la ira creciendo al ver la masacre que había a unos metros, sabiendo que el culpable era esa repugnante criatura que se encontraba frente a él. A pesar de la seguridad inicial, a Dolmance se le hizo difícil llevarle el ritmo al hanyō, requiriendo de toda su concentración para poder esquivar los ataques y alcanzar a dañar a su oponente. Eso no era algo que le agradara, pero no mostró inseguridad ni miedo en ningún momento. Sango, que se había quedado perpleja en su lugar al sentir el golpe, reaccionó después de un momento al sentir su brazo izquierdo arder con el rastro de la herida ocasionada en su señor y luego, los otros signos de daño que iban reflejándose en su piel. Nunca nadie los había podido dañar, no conocía el grado de unión que tenía con él y las nuevas marcas de heridas y el dolor causado por los ataques de su oponente estaban comenzando a alertarla. Hizo ademán de intervenir, pero fue detenida por un gesto del vampiro.

— ¡No te acerques! — Le ordenó, siseando por el dolor de un nuevo ataque que lo había alcanzado. — ¡Vete, yo me encargaré de él!

— ¡Pero está herido!

— ¡Esto no es nada! — Agitó el brazo, encarando a InuYasha, quien se había quedado perplejo de pronto, mirando a su _amiga_. — ¿Qué tanto miras, hanyō? ¿Sus heridas? — Dolmance soltó una carcajada, notando la confusión en el rostro de su adversario. — ¿De verdad creíste que, destruyéndome, la tendrías de vuelta? Lamento decírtelo, pero si yo muero, ella lo hará conmigo. No hay posibilidades de que la _recuperes_.

— ¡Mientes!

— Eres libre de creerme o no, híbrido. ¿Quieres que la libere? Eso no es posible. Sango no es la persona que tú conociste alguna vez. ¿Ves esos cadáveres ahí? Todos fueron asesinados por ella, incluso ese pequeño, y por voluntad propia… — Su gesto fue malicioso, sabía que cada palabra era un golpe duro a la moral del hanyō. — ¿Acaso reconoces su olor, su esencia? Estás intentando rescatar algo que no existe.

— ¡Sí existe! — InuYasha se giró hacia ella, mirándola de frente, la expresión decidida. — ¡Sango, sé que estás ahí! ¡Tú no eres esto! ¡No te rindas, eres fuerte y podrás vencerlo! ¡Sé que aún estás luchando! ¡Resiste!

Sango ladeó la cabeza ante sus gritos, confundida. ¿Él la conocía? Ese sujeto le causaba algo, pero no lograba determinar qué y no comprendía sus palabras. ¿Luchando contra qué? ¿Acaso hablaba del extraño pesar en su pecho? ¿Conocería él la razón de las confusiones pasajeras que la acosaban algunos días? Negó con un gesto involuntario, el híbrido abriendo sus ojos con incredulidad. Dolmance la miró de reojo y sonrió al notar que realmente InuYasha le hablaba a nadie, porque ya no había rastros de la humana en ella.

— Ingenuo, pensar que queda algo de ella luego de haber entregado su alma y pecar en tantas formas… — El tono fue condescendiente, la sonrisa que curvó sus labios lo irritó. — Está condenada por toda la eternidad. Y tú también.

El vampiro arremetió contra InuYasha, tomándolo por sorpresa. Él logró esquivarlo en el último segundo, lanzando un ataque como respuesta refleja y alejándolo, el polvo y los escombros producidos por el poder de su espada le hicieron difícil visualizar el panorama hasta que disminuyeron, pero ellos habían desaparecido. Maldijo por lo bajo, con impotencia. Si lo que decía ese imbécil era verdad, era tarde para recuperar a su amiga y lo único que podía hacer era acabar con ella para liberar su alma de ese tormento. Sin embargo, él no podría hacerlo, jamás podría quitarle la vida a uno de los suyos… tenía que existir una forma, aunque no podía saber cuál en estos momentos. Iba a necesitar ayuda, no tenía más opción que contárselo a sus amigos.

* * *

Dolmance la arrojó con violencia contra la pared al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, furioso. Su cuerpo golpeó con fuerza la superficie, aunque ella no se quejó, sabía que su señor se molestaría con su intervención.

— ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?! ¡Te dije que no te acercaras!

— ¡Está herido y ese hanyō no iba a detenerse!

— ¡¿Y qué?! ¡Soy el señor de la noche, Dolmance! ¡El hijo directo de Lilith! ¡Un híbrido no me puede derrotar! ¡¿O acaso me crees tan débil?! ¡¿Las heridas duelen demasiado, que deseas alejarte de la batalla tan desesperadamente?!

— Esa espada es poderosa y su ataque forma una estela de luz. Si quiere derrotarlo, tendrá que hacerlo con una buena estrategia. No dudo de su poder, señor, pero en una batalla no todo se trata de fuerza, también hay que ser inteligente.

El vampiro la observó atentamente, notando en su gesto decidido y tenaz el verdadero mensaje tras sus palabras. Ella anhelaba el combate, tenía en la sangre lo guerrera y seguramente superaba a muchos en el campo de batalla, él mismo había sido testigo de ello. Debía desear tener un oponente digno, pues últimamente sus rivales eran simples humanos que no podían hacerle frente. Sin embargo, era una mujer inteligente y él sabía que eso también lo proyectaba al luchar, lo había visto con sus propios ojos. Había observado muchas veces como Sango, siendo aún una simple humana, ideaba estrategias lo suficientemente buenas para acabar con enemigos mucho más poderosos que ella. Quizá no era una mala idea escucharla ahora, después de todo debía aprovechar todas sus habilidades al máximo.

— De acuerdo. El maldito tiene una espada que lanza un ataque de luz. ¿Cómo lo derrotamos? Habría que quitarle la espada, y eso lo veo difícil.

A Sango la recorrió un escalofrío al pensar en su oponente sin su espada, como si sus instintos le quisieran advertir que esa no era la solución y sería peor si lo hacían. Lo pensó un momento, para un enemigo como aquel, que se notaba más fuerte de lo que esperaban, sólo había una forma de determinar un plan para vencerlo.

— Creo que sería bueno conocerlo un poco mejor. Saber qué es lo que le apasiona, lo que lo debilita. Es mitad humano, sus sentimientos serán un punto débil… quizá tenga a alguien…

— Muy bien, Sango… — Él sonrió satisfecho, ella estaba pensando fríamente cómo tener algo de ventaja. — Sí que tiene _seres queridos_ , lo sé… sólo habría que esperar un poco para acabar con ellos y, luego, matarlo para evitar que sufra.

A ella la recorrió un escalofrío ante la idea, pero no logró comprender el porqué. Miró la expresión sádica de su compañero y la extraña mezcla de angustia con el placer de la sangre volvió a presentarse en su pecho. Aunque él no le dio tiempo a seguir atenta a eso: la tomó por la cintura y la besó con intensidad en los labios, provocando que ambas sensaciones se esfumaran para ser reemplazadas por un penetrante deseo en su vientre que la recorría con fervor cada vez que su piel tocaba la del vampiro, pidiéndole a gritos que saciara también ese clamor en su interior.

— Eres una buena chica… — Le murmuró al oído, sonriendo con malicia mientras besaba su cuello y dejaba que sus manos recorrieran su fisionomía. Eso iba mucho mejor de lo que él había planeado en un principio.

* * *

 **Prompt:** Halloween.

* * *

 _ **H** e llegado con el capítulo 6. Lamentablemente, los vampiros no son seres fáciles de localizar y creo que, sin tener una idea de cómo vencerlo, InuYasha seguiría cargando con el peso de saber la verdad durante un tiempo, hasta que realmente se dé cuenta de que no puede seguir solo en la búsqueda de su amiga. Y mientras eso ocurre, los demás intentarían buscarla con desesperación, a pesar de que es difícil encontrar algo que no deja rastro. Pero lo harán, en algún momento la van a encontrar. Lo difícil será cómo van a enfrentar ese momento, porque lo que van a ver no va a ser lo que ellos esperan. En fin~_

 _ **M** uchas gracias por sus reviews, son lo mejor de la vida **Loops** y **Constantine Moore**. Ahorita mismo intentaré responderlos y les haré envío de chocolate, pastel y pañuelos de reserva, sólo para que tengan en caso de necesitarlos en los siguientes capítulos. Y como siempre, le agradezco a **Nuez** por todo su amor durante este proyecto, y por sufrir conmigo tanto. Todas son un sol (L)_

 _ **N** os leemos en la siguiente, ¡besos y abrazos!_

 _ **Y** umi~_


	7. Revelación

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi. La obra es mía, escrita sólo con el fin de entretener – a ustedes y a mí. Sin fines de lucro.

* * *

— _**Pactum —**_

* * *

 _VII_

— _Revelación —_

* * *

InuYasha llegó a su hogar con el pesar aún oprimiéndole el pecho y bastante contrariado. No pudo ocultarle a Kagome que algo había ocurrido, y de hecho pensaba que lo mejor era decirle a la sacerdotisa lo que estaba pasando. Demasiado tiempo había estado intentando encontrar una solución por sí solo, tenía la esperanza de que ella contara con los conocimientos suficientes como para poder ayudar a Sango, a pesar de que el panorama se veía cada vez menos alentador. Caminó hasta el cuarto donde se encontraba la sacerdotisa con los niños e ingresó lo más silenciosamente posible, a pesar de que no le sorprendió que ella lo recibiera alarmada.

— ¡InuYasha! Me tenías preocupada, estabas tardando más de la cuenta… — Lo observó atentamente, notando la sangre y preocupándose de inmediato. — ¡Estás herido! ¿Miroku se encuentra bien? ¿Qué ocurrió?

Él intentó ordenar las ideas para explicarle, consciente de que no podía ni debía seguir ocultándole lo que sabía.

— Sí, él… él está bien. Yo… lo siento. Cuando salí de su cabaña… — Miró a la joven y negó con un gesto, debía contarle la historia desde el principio, pero no lo haría frente a los pequeños, por muy dormidos que estuviesen. — Mejor vamos a la sala. Es una larga historia.

Kagome aceptó, un poco confundida con la actitud de su compañero, no era normal que fuera tan misteriosos para sus cosas. Llegaron a la sala y se sentaron cerca del fuego que aún ardía en medio del lugar, ella esperando paciente por el relato. InuYasha tardó unos segundos en ordenar las ideas, pero cuando habló, lo hizo decidido. No iba a rendirse con su amiga, jamás.

— Necesito de tu ayuda, Kagome. No sé qué más puedo hacer yo — murmuró, mirándola directo a los ojos, alertándola.

— ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Es Miroku?

— No. Es Sango — no le sorprendió ver la expresión confundida de la azabache ante sus palabras, así que decidió seguir de inmediato —. Ella… la he visto. La primera vez fue antes de la muerte del viejo Daichi… oculta bajo las sombras del bosque, escondiéndose a plena luz del día — hizo una breve pausa, necesitaba darle los detalles suficientes para que comprendiera, pero no demasiados, sentía que había cosas que era preferible mantener en secreto —. Habíamos ido al claro con las gemelas a buscarla, ellas pensaban o _sentían_ que estaba por los alrededores… por un descuido mío debido a la sorpresa que me causó su presencia, un ogro atacó a las gemelas y Sango las salvó. Pero no fue un ataque _humano_ : drenó su sangre — el recuerdo lo hizo apretar los puños, si no hubiese sido por ella, sus sobrinas habrían salido lastimadas —. Fue la primera vez que vi la marca de los colmillos. Me encontré con ella un par de noches después… La descubrí en el bosque, oculta también en la oscuridad, bebiendo sangre de un humano… — Notó la expresión de miedo en Kagome, sabía que lo que estaba contando no era algo que pudiera ser recibido de buena forma. Tomó aire, intentando explicar lo mejor posible lo que había visto. — En esos momentos, no parecía ella del todo. Tenía colmillos, su aroma había cambiado, incluso sus ojos… por un momento, la sentí como un demonio. Recibió el ataque directo de mi espada y sólo obtuvo una herida poco profunda en su hombro…

— E-Espera… ¿me estás diciendo que ella… ella mató a…? — La sacerdotisa no podía creerlo, lo miraba atónita, eso era imposible. Su amiga nunca le haría daño a un humano…

— Creo que no pudo evitarlo. Me dijo que _necesitaba_ beber sangre para alimentarse, que no había tenido otra opción. Me pidió que la destruyera… Cuando lo hizo, había vuelto a ser ella misma, sus ojos mostraban demasiado dolor y culpa… — Su pecho se encogió al recordarlo. Si Sango había sentido tanto remordimiento en aquella oportunidad, ahora debía ser peor. ¿Cargaría su alma con todo ese sufrimiento, o realmente se habría convertido en un yōkai sin sentimientos?

— ¿Por qué no volvió con nosotros? La hubiésemos ayudado… ¿por qué no la trajiste a casa? — La azabache no comprendía que su amiga no hubiese buscado su ayuda, ellos habrían hecho hasta lo imposible por solucionar el problema.

— Sango me dijo que ya no era humana, que no podía volver… — El pesar volvió a apoderarse de él, ahora sentía que había perdido demasiado tiempo intentando hacer algo solo. Miró nuevamente a Kagome para seguir con la historia. — Antes de que pudiese darme alguna otra explicación, un ser sobrenatural apareció, llevándosela consigo y amenazándome. Me dijo que no me acercara a ella nunca más… Desde esa noche, comencé a buscar su rastro a pesar de que no tenía pistas ni nada que seguir, pero no había tenido suerte en encontrar a ninguno de los dos… hasta hoy.

— ¿Volviste a verlos? ¿Tus heridas son por…? — Ahora mostró más preocupación que antes, evidentemente aterrada con la idea de una batalla contra ese ser y Sango.

— Así es, me enfrenté a ese yōkai. Pensé que, derrotándolo, podría liberar a Sango y traerla de vuelta a casa… Pero creo que no será algo tan sencillo — no pudo evitar soltar un gruñido al recordar las heridas reflejadas en el cuerpo de la castaña, en respuesta a cada golpe que recibía su adversario. — Cada ataque que llegaba a dañar a ese malnacido, hería también a Sango como si estuviese atacándola a ella. Además, hoy no parecía ser ella misma — reveló con la angustia apretándole el pecho, sabía que esa no era una buena noticia —. No me reconoció y… y no era Sango lo que vi esta noche. Esa criatura algo le hizo, la transformó en un monstruo… y ahora dice que su existencia está unida a la de él, que no hay forma de liberarla y que, si muere, ella también lo hará.

Guardó silencio, esperando la reacción de su compañera. Kagome tenía la boca abierta por el asombro y la preocupación mezclados. Todo lo que había escuchado, sólo podía alarmarla más y más, temía que eso significara que no había vuelta atrás para su amiga. Pasó saliva, perturbada.

— InuYasha, esto… esto es serio. ¿Crees que puede ser un vampiro? — La pregunta no tomó por sorpresa al ojidorado, sabía que asociaría de inmediato la historia.

— Eso temo, y no sé cómo salvarla de sus garras.

— Debemos decírselo a Miroku, él debería saber…

— No, Kagome — la interrumpió de golpe, confundiéndola aún más —. Miroku no puede saberlo aún, por lo menos no hasta que tengamos un plan en mente… sería peligroso si decidiera ir en busca de ese vampiro, podría morir… Y además, no creo que sea bueno que la vea así.

— Tienes razón… — La muchacha se mordió el labio, pensando en algo. Si ese demonio aseguraba que su alma estaba atada a la de su amiga y que, si él moría, ella también lo haría, tenían pocas opciones. Pero quizá hubiese una salida, si quedaba algo de la voluntad de su amiga, quizá… — Debemos buscar su guarida y matarlo. Si Sango conserva algo de su voluntad, quizá podamos salvarla aún…

— ¿Es posible? — La voz de InuYasha no ocultó el alivio que esas palabras le producían, necesitaba algo a lo que aferrarse, buscar una solución.

— Bueno… hay muchas historias sobre vampiros en mi época. Una de las más conocidas y antiguas, es la del Conde Drácula — Kagome hizo memoria, recordando la historia para contársela a él —. Era un vampiro poderoso, que bebía la sangre de mujeres hermosas para convertirlas en sus vampiresas… En la historia, una de las mujeres se transforma por completo y deben matarla para liberar su alma y que pueda descansar en paz, ya que ella había caído totalmente bajo el poder del vampiro. La otra chica resiste un poco más, ayudándolos a encontrar al Conde. Como sus almas estaban unidas de cierta forma, ella es capaz de saber inconscientemente el paradero de Drácula y pueden tener la información por medio de la hipnosis. Cuando lo encuentran, logran acabar con él atravesándole el corazón con una estaca y cortándole el cuello, y así liberan de su influencia a la joven…

— ¿Y ella sobrevive? — No pudo evitar que las ansias se notaran en su voz, cualquier esperanza era valiosa.

— Sí, vuelve a ser una humana normal. Se casa con su prometido y tienen hijos después… — Kagome sonrió levemente, esa historia por lo menos tenía un final feliz.

— ¿Qué fue lo que le permitió vencer el poder del vampiro? — InuYasha quiso saber qué era lo que había hecho distinta a esa joven, porqué había podido resistir el poder del vampiro de esa forma. Quizá eso les diese una guía sobre cómo salvar a Sango.

— El gran amor que sentía por su prometido — para ella fue extraño decirlo, porque sabía que esa era una cualidad que también tenía Sango.

El hanyō sonrió de medio lado, si algo tenían sus amigos era un amor que escapaba de cualquier lógica o comprensión. Y no sólo por ellos como pareja, sino también por su familia. En especial Sango, sabía que ella daría todo por sus seres queridos, y aunque tuviese que luchar contra eso, el sentimiento era mucho más fuerte. Tenía que ser así, esa era la Sango que él conocía.

De pronto, recordó el sueño de Miroku, él la había visto _luchando_. Conociéndola, ella no se daría por vencida tan fácilmente y seguiría resistiendo hasta el final: mientras quedara algo de ella, iba a pelear. Y Miroku había visto lo que quedaba de ella combatiendo contra esa fuerza, a pesar de ya no tener la misma energía que al principio, de llevar meses en esa batalla, ella aún tenía la voluntad suficiente como para resistir un poco más, seguir intentándolo…

— Kagome… Miroku soñó con Sango — murmuró, rompiendo el repentino silencio de la sala y logrando que ella fijara nuevamente la vista en él —. La vio, dijo que parecía enferma, débil, pero que estaba luchando contra algo, aunque parecía que estaba perdiendo… — InuYasha sostuvo su mirada, esperando alguna respuesta, quizá eso era una señal. — Pero si sigue resistiendo hasta ahora… ¿crees que sea verdad? ¿Podría seguir luchando durante tanto tiempo?

Ella lo meditó un momento, conocía el tipo de conexión que se podía llegar a formar entre dos personas y también sabía lo terca y obstinada que era su amiga. Tenía la certeza de que realmente era Sango a quien había visto su amigo en su sueño, y también creía que ella soportaría hasta que ya no le quedara nada.

— Miroku y Sango han pasado por mucho juntos y se aman. Estoy segura de que sus almas están unidas incluso más de lo que ellos creerían — sonrió melancólica, no habían sido pocas las veces que había sido testigo de los presentimientos de ambos y sus aciertos, eso difícilmente se podía explicar de otra forma que no fuese el profundo lazo que compartían —. Además, esta noche es mucho más probable que ocurran cosas así, dado que las energías son más fuertes por la conexión de este mundo y el otro… no dudo de que él realmente la haya visto, y mucho menos creo que ella se rindiera. Lo que soñó debe ser real.

— Bueno, estamos hablando de Sango — murmuró InuYasha, un poco aliviado al saber que su compañera pensaba lo mismo que él, y con la certeza de que su amiga no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente.

— Lo sé… pero debemos darnos prisa en hacer algo. Ha pasado mucho tiempo y no sé cuánto más pueda resistir. — No temió demostrar sus ansias y preocupación, necesitaban recuperar a su amiga pronto. — ¿Tú no has podido encontrar rastro?

— No, cuando desaparecen, todo se desvanece junto con ellos — lamentó dar la noticia, pero era la verdad.

— Entonces, quizá debamos buscar sus energías malignas… — Kagome lo pensó un momento, tendría que esforzarse en localizarlos. — Pero debo sentirlas antes. Necesitamos tener un encuentro con alguno de los dos para poder saber qué debo buscar.

InuYasha palideció, no quería que ella se enfrentara a alguno de los dos, era consciente de que eran oponentes más fuertes que los que acostumbraban combatir y temía que pudiesen dañarla, más si Sango ya no los reconocía. Él no sabía si sería capaz de acabar con su amiga si comprobaban que no había otra salida para liberarla de ese vampiro, y estaba seguro que sus amigos nunca podrían siquiera pensarlo. Sin embargo, también sabía que ella tenía razón, ¿cómo iba a buscar algo sin saber qué era? Suspiró, resignándose a la idea, después de todo él no había tenido éxito en todo ese tiempo.

— Keh, supongo que no queda de otra. Tendremos que atraerlos de algún modo.

Kagome asintió, ambos sabiendo que eso no iba a ser algo fácil ni mucho menos, gratificante.

* * *

Abrió los ojos lentamente, le dolía un poco la cabeza. Se libró del abrazo receloso de su compañero y se sentó a la orilla de la cama, notando el calor de los rayos del sol golpear la madera que protegía las ventanas. Soltó un suspiro, hacía tiempo que no despertaba _de día_. Miró alrededor, se sentía confundida: no lograba determinar qué era exactamente lo que le pasaba, pero tenía como un pesado vacío en el pecho, incluso más presente que otros días. Quizá tuviese que ver con ese par de ojos azules que había vuelto a ver en sus sueños; o el encuentro con ese hanyō que aseguraba conocerla…

Se puso de pie, se vistió una bata y se encaminó fuera del cuarto. De seguro Dolmance iba a dormir hasta que el sol se volviese a ocultar y la luz de la luna iluminara el cielo. Y sabía que ella no podría volver a dormir, a pesar de que el simple hecho de que el sol estuviese brillando afuera, le provocaba un poco de malestar, aunque no le llegara de forma directa. Quizá debería buscar algo para beber, la sangre siempre lograba quitarle esa pesadez y le hacía sentir placer. Tal vez si se transportaba a algún poblado cercano y cazaba a un humano… pero no debía salir del castillo durante el día, era peligroso.

Se sentó a la mesa que había en el comedor, resoplando. Estaba aburrida, se sentía extrañamente reprimida en ese lugar. Tenía la necesidad de estar haciendo algo, moverse, gastar sus energías de alguna forma. Odiaba despertarse de día, eso la limitaba mucho porque mientras el sol brillara en el cielo, ella no podría salir de ahí. Inhaló profundo, como buscando algo que hacer, y de pronto lo recordó: ese hanyō era muy probable que tuviese una vida diurna, y si quería conocer sus debilidades para derrotarlo, debía investigar su rutina diaria. Si él tenía alguna actividad que realizara con frecuencia, algo que lo debilitara… alguien especial, importante… amigos, _familia_ … De seguro los tenía, su lado humano le obligaría a atarse a los vínculos creados con otros seres humanos.

Decidida, se transportó al bosque donde se habían encontrado con él la noche anterior y buscó su rastro, encontrándolo sin dificultad al poco tiempo. Siempre oculta bajo la protección de los frondosos árboles para que el sol no la lastimara, Sango recorrió el trayecto hasta alcanzar el límite del bosque, llegando a un claro que se le hacía extrañamente familiar. Escrutó alrededor con cuidado, observando atentamente cada detalle, y de pronto lo vio. Él también parecía buscar algo, olfateaba el aire y de vez en cuando, miraba atentamente distintas zonas del lugar, concentrado.

— Keh, maldición. No hay nada.

Se quejó de lo infructuosa que estaba siendo su búsqueda, cruzándose de brazos y sin dejar de mirar alrededor. Ella lo miró con detenimiento, notando los rasgos humanos predominantes pese a sus características yōkais. Era un buen equilibrio, de seguro su ascendiente demoniaco debía ser poderoso, además de atractivo. Fijó su vista en la espada que tenía sujeta en su cintura y frunció el ceño: su tamaño no podía compararse con la hoja que había herido a su señor el día anterior. Probablemente era una espada con algún tipo de poder oculto que era gatillado al momento de luchar, aunque eso lo había descifrado la noche pasada.

Repentinamente, sintió un aroma distinto y el latir de un corazón _humano_ acercarse, las pulsaciones haciéndose más presentes en sus oídos. Observó, conteniendo el impulso de saltar sobre la mujer que acababa de llegar junto al hanyō. Vestía el típico traje de sacerdotisa de la época y llevaba consigo un arco y flechas. Parecía un poco confundida y miraba en las mismas direcciones que el hanyō, sus ojos intentando ver más que los de él. Estúpida mujer, como si sus sentidos pudiesen superar los de un mitad-demonio. Cada día, se daba cuenta de lo patéticos que eran los humanos.

— Parece que no vamos a tener suerte hoy, InuYasha — murmuró abatida la sacerdotisa, soltando un suspiro.

— No voy a perder más tiempo. Tenemos que encontrarla — sentenció, volviendo a olfatear el aire.

— Deberíamos volver. Los niños…

— Se las pueden arreglar bastante bien un par de horas sin nosotros — la interrumpió, seguro de que los pequeños podrían cuidarse bien ese tiempo que ellos estuviesen en su búsqueda —. Esto es más importante.

Sango rodó los ojos al notar el gesto de reproche y aprensión mezclados en el rostro de la chica, la debilidad de los humanos era estar pendientes y preocuparse por otros humanos más que por ellos mismos, como si eso les fuera de alguna utilidad. Decidió que era hora de irse, si seguía ahí más tiempo terminaría cediendo a su necesidad de sangre y atacaría a esa sacerdotisa, algo que no era muy provechoso en esos momentos, porque dudaba poder soportar una batalla con ese hanyō a plena luz del día.

Estaba lista para desaparecer cuando un horrible dolor le carcomió el brazo derecho al tiempo que sentía una ráfaga de viento pasar por su lado y una flecha enterrarse en el tronco de un árbol cercano. Ahogó el chillido de agonía, mirando la zona afectada: su carne estaba quemada y el daño se extendía por casi todo el brazo, a pesar de que el proyectil apenas si la había rozado. El dolor era superior a lo que hubiese sentido, incluso más intenso y profundo que el producido por el contacto directo con el sol. Era una sensación desgarradora que avanzaba desde su brazo hasta el pecho y comenzaba a ahogarla. ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Qué poder extraño tenía ese objeto para haberle causado tal daño?

— ¡¿Sango?! ¡Ay, no puede ser! Déjame curarte… — La sacerdotisa intentó acercarse, preocupada por el daño que había causado, pero ella no se lo iba a permitir.

Soltó una especie de gruñido, mostrando los colmillos y dispuesta a atacar, furiosa y sedienta, los instintos clamándole venganza de forma desesperada; sin embargo, notó que el hanyō de nombre _InuYasha_ también se había acercado y llevaba su mano a la empuñadura de su espada, dispuesto a atacarla si ella se atrevía a hacerle daño a la sacerdotisa. Les lanzó una mirada de profundo rencor y desapareció, para volver al castillo, dejándolos atrás.

Sabía que Dolmance la iba a estar esperando, furioso porque había abandonado el castillo sin avisarle, y más aún, por el daño que había recibido, porque también lo tendría él; no fue una sorpresa para ella que la recibiera con un fuerte golpe en el rostro, la ira corriendo por sus venas sin consideración.

— ¡¿Estás loca?! ¡No debemos salir de día, lo sabes! ¡Mira lo que causaste ahora! — El vampiro también tenía herido el brazo derecho, pero en menor grado que ella. Sin embargo, seguía siendo una herida seria. — ¡¿Acaso lograste algo con esto?! A veces creo que te gusta meterte en problemas y complicar las cosas…

— L-Lo siento, señor… yo sólo quería… — Intentó disculparse, pero él no iba a permitirle ningún tipo de excusa.

— Sé cuáles eran tus intenciones. Eso no lo justifica, sigue siendo un acto estúpido.

— P-Pero… debemos averiguar sobre ese hanyō, sino seguirá siendo una amenaza… además… — Volvió a mirar su brazo, el dolor palpitante ahora le atravesaba la cabeza, necesitaba menguarlo de alguna forma. — Ahora sabemos que ese sujeto no es el único con quien debemos tener cuidado, esa mujer y sus flechas…

— ¡Idiota! — Volvió a golpearla, el enfado sólo aumentando mientras la tomaba por el pelo para levantarla hasta su altura, bruscamente. — ¡Esa aldea es muy peligrosa! Los humanos que allí viven son… _distintos_. ¡Ya conozco sus habilidades, sé cuáles son sus fortalezas y debilidades! No necesito que estés husmeando sin mi permiso por ahí. Pudiste haber muerto hoy. ¿Es eso lo que quieres? No es primera vez que haces algo tan estúpido.

Sango no respondió, tragándose las palabras y mirándolo fijamente. Ella no quería morir, aunque en esos momentos sentía que no había mucho por lo que seguir con _esa_ existencia. Sin embargo, algo dentro de ella le empujaba a luchar por sobrevivir, como si su muerte significara más que sólo desaparecer del mundo. Apretó los dientes, el dolor cada vez más intenso se extendía más y más con cada segundo que pasaba. Se tragó el orgullo, necesitaba aliviar su sufrimiento.

— Lo lamento… No volverá a pasar, señor…

— Oh, claro que no… me aseguraré de que aprendas muy bien tu lección esta vez.

* * *

InuYasha apretó los dientes, bastante molesto con la situación. ¡Sango había estado frente a sus narices y no pudieron detenerla de ninguna forma! Kagome evaluaba la flecha que había quedado clavada en el árbol luego de haber herido a la muchacha, recordando el daño. Se suponía que sus poderes de purificación eran inocuos para los seres humanos, pero su amiga había recibido un daño considerable, al punto de afectar todo su brazo. Pasó saliva, temía que no pudiese recuperarse de eso, parecía como si pudiera incluso perder la extremidad. Eso sólo podía significar que, por lo menos físicamente, ya no era humana. ¿Quedaría realmente algo de voluntad en ella? Porque su presencia no se sentía como nada que hubiese sentido antes, mucho menos como su compañera de aventuras. Era algo que se salía de todo lo que alguna vez había experimentado, aunque no podría olvidar la sensación, llegaba hasta punzarle en el pecho.

— ¿Pudiste sentirla? — InuYasha no se esforzó en ocultar la ansiedad, necesitaba la respuesta.

— Sí, pero… no tengo un buen presentimiento. Su brazo… — Su voz tembló, no podía hacerse a la idea de que su ataque hubiese causado tanto daño.

— Reaccionó como si fuese el de un yōkai. No podías esperar algo distinto, Kagome.

— Lo sé… es sólo que no pensé que el cambio fuera tan profundo… además, la herida fue grave, ¿y si llega a perder el brazo…?

— No pienses en eso — la interrumpió de inmediato, no iba a dejar que se culpara de algo que era inevitable —. Ahora debemos enfocarnos en encontrarla, y a ese maldito también, para acabar con esto de una buena vez.

La sacerdotisa asintió, aunque estaba un poco dudosa. Se suponía que los vampiros podían curar sus heridas, pero nunca había escuchado de alguno que se hubiese enfrentado a alguna clase de poder espiritual como el de ella. No sabía si su amiga podría sanarse de eso o si el daño seguiría expandiéndose, tampoco estaba segura de si ese tipo de energía pudiesen matar a un vampiro. ¿Y si su amiga moría por su culpa? Además, la presencia que había sentido… tanto dolor, tanga agonía y miseria… le daba escalofríos de sólo pensar de dónde provenían esos sentimientos. ¿Sango estaría siendo aplastada por ellos, los cargaría consigo todo el tiempo? ¿O sería el peso de la maldición? ¿O, peor aún, sería la persecución silenciosa de sus víctimas…?

— ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? Los esperábamos para comer con los niños — La voz de Miroku la sacó de sus cavilaciones, alertándola de inmediato.

— Habíamos sentido una presencia, pero no fue nada — InuYasha respondió rápidamente, luego apoyó su mano en el hombro de ella, como si supiera el curso que tomaban sus pensamientos y quisiera aliviarla.

— S-Sí, lo sentimos… ya íbamos de regreso.

Se encaminaron a la cabaña en silencio, Miroku notando que sus amigos actuaban _raro_ , pero probablemente él también, así que no se alarmó por ello. Tampoco tuvo tiempo de preguntarles si había pasado algo, o hacer algún comentario al respecto, porque pronto estaban rodeados de niños que pedían la atención de los tres. De inmediato, Kagome fue secuestrada por los más pequeños, quienes se la llevaron para mostrarle lo que estaban creando en un rincón de la sala, mientras ambos varones se sentaban en otra esquina, observándolos tranquilamente.

— ¿Te ocurre algo?

Miroku sonrió al escuchar la voz preocupada de su amigo, era obvio que no podía ocultarle nada y, de cierta forma, agradecía que así fuera, porque necesitaba su apoyo.

— Tengo una sensación muy fuerte en el pecho — respondió, sus ojos destellaron levemente mientras hablaba —. Y sé lo que significa, porque no es primera vez que la siento. A Sango le ocurrió algo — ahora su mirara se nubló, al tiempo que casi inconscientemente se afirmaba el brazo derecho, como si de pronto le doliera.

— Miroku… — InuYasha no estaba sorprendido, porque sabía lo que quería decir su amigo, pero eso tampoco lo dejaba del todo tranquilo. Necesitaban actuar ya. — ¿Qué deberíamos hacer? No sabemos dónde puede estar y no tenemos pistas…

— Tenemos que seguir buscándola. ¿No es eso lo que siempre me dices? — Sonrió de medio lado, esta vez tenía la corazonada de que su travesía tendría mejores resultados. — Pensaba en salir mañana con Kirara y sobrevolar nuevamente la zona… quizá ella pueda sentirla…

— Quizá no sea una buena idea — a pesar de todo, tenía miedo de que él la encontrara antes de que pudiesen ayudarla, sin saber qué era lo que estaba pasando —. Hay muchos rumores rondando y si te pasa algo…

— No quiero seguir perdiendo tiempo, InuYasha. Si Sango está herida o le ha pasado algo, _tengo que_ encontrarla y ayudarla…

Sabía que tenía razón y no iba a hacerlo cambiar de parecer, muy a pesar de lo que él quisiera aconsejarle o pensara que era mejor. Sólo le quedaba alentarlo y rogar internamente poder llegar ellos antes a la castaña, para evitarle un panorama demasiado desalentador a su amigo, incluso el peligro de muerte que estaba corriendo.

— De acuerdo, pero tengan cuidado. No voy a perdonarte si llegas a dejar solos a tus hijos.

— Descuida, no nos pasará nada. — Miroku asintió, lo único que deseaba en estos momentos era poder encontrar a su compañera y llevarla a salvo a casa, volver a tener a su familia reunida y estar completo otra vez.

* * *

 **Prompt** : Drácula.

* * *

 _ **A** cá vuelvo con el siguiente capítulo, ahora las cosas se van haciendo más claras, pero no por eso menos complejas. ¿Podrán salvar a Sango o de verdad está condenada para toda la eternidad? Y si está destinada a seguir siendo vampira por siempre, ¿será capaz alguno de ellos de acabar con ella para que su alma pueda descansar en paz? Uf, el panorama no se ve muy alentador, pero pronto tendrán más noticias, lo prometo._

 _ **A** ntes de dar mis agradecimientos, quiero enviar mis buenos deseos y ánimos a todos los mexicanos. Lo que están pasando es algo terrible y necesitan mucha fuerza para levantarse. Espero de todo corazón que las cosas vayan mejorando, pero les recuerdo que deben mantenerse alerta porque las réplicas pueden durar mucho tiempo, así que hay que armarse de paciencia. Ojalá ambas zonas afectadas estén recibiendo toda la ayuda posible. Les deseo lo mejor desde Chile, sé lo que es pasar por algo así, por lo mismo... mis pensamientos están con ustedes._

 _ **A** hora sí, agradecer como siempre a **Loops** y a **Constantine Moore** por sus sexy-reviews, los amo (L), y a **fiffiabs** también, sé que ya vas a llegar por acá :3 les responderé reviews en cuanto pueda, que mañana (hoy) tengo turno, sólo subí el cap porque el fin de semana no iba a darme tiempo quizá. Por último pero no menos importante, **Nuez** preciosa, muchas gracias por todas tus apreciaciones. Las adoro a todas~ _

_**B** esos y abrazos~_

 _ **Y** umi~_


	8. Voluntad insatisfecha

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi. La obra es mía, escrita sólo con el fin de entretener – a ustedes y a mí. Sin fines de lucro.

* * *

— _**Pactum —**_

* * *

— _VIII —_

— _Voluntad insatisfecha —_

* * *

El silencio consumía por completo todo el lugar, lo único que podía oír era su respiración agotada, y sólo a ratos. Había momentos en los que ni siquiera eso escuchaba, quizá hasta dejaba de respirar cada cierto tiempo. La oscuridad no le molestaba, su visión era lo bastante aguda como para que no se sintiera ciega, aunque lo único que viera fuesen las paredes rocosas imponerse sobre ella y su cuerpo cada vez más delgado. Movió su brazo derecho, el dolor aún persistía y no había disminuido, sólo se había acostumbrado a su presencia; la piel todavía ardía y la quemadura seguía abarcando gran parte de su brazo, a pesar de que lentamente iba sanando, pero no a la velocidad acostumbrada.

Negó con la cabeza, estaba molesta. Además del dolor agónico que estaba sintiendo, la sed que le carcomía las entrañas y la debilidad que poco a poco iba haciéndose presente en su cuerpo, había algo que no terminaba de aceptar del todo. Dolmance era su _señor_ , y era consciente de que le debía respeto y lealtad, y que había actuado estúpidamente al salir del castillo de esa forma. Lo sabía, sin embargo, también tenía claro que no siempre había sido así. Y eso la confundía e irritaba.

Movió su mano, cerrando y abriendo el puño, la piel tensa y tirante causándole dolor con el acto. La dejó caer en su regazo y cerró los ojos, pensativa. Ella tenía claro que esa _vida_ no era la que había tenido siempre. Tenía grabado en su ser la sensación de _haber aprendido_ a vivir con Dolmance, a darle en el gusto y a tratarlo, para evitar situaciones como la que estaba viviendo ahora. Sabía que antes de conocerlo, ella era alguien totalmente distinta, aunque no lograba recordar del todo quién, sentía que era independiente, respetada, incluso alguien que era una guía en algunos aspectos. Presentía que el dueño de ese par de ojos azules profundos y ese hanyō eran parte de ese pasado e incluso aceptaban y fomentaban qué fuese así, pero no tenía claro en qué lugar encajaban. Además, seguía siendo muy distinta a su señor, algo que no comprendía por completo y cada día la hacía pensar más. Si bien compartía el placer por beber sangre, podía darles cacería a los seres humanos sin sentir culpa y encontraba que esas criaturas eran débiles y patéticas, tenía diferencias. Ella no disfrutaba de la misma forma repulsiva el asesinar humanos, menos de maneras tan crueles y sangrientas como su señor; aún podía contener el impulso de lanzarse sobre una víctima lo suficiente como para incluso perdonarle la vida; y, pese a todo lo que llevaba en ese lugar, no podía estar completamente cómoda ahí, sentía que no pertenecía al castillo, ese no era su hogar. Dolmance la atraía, admitía que su sangre, su cuerpo, su voz y aroma la seducían con fuerza y provocaban tal grado de excitación que le era casi imposible resistirse; e, incluso así, había momentos en los que deseaba estar lejos de él.

Gruñó por lo bajo, no podía entender que el vampiro insistiera en mantener ese castigo. Llevaba varios días sin salir de ese calabozo, sin alimentarse y aislada. Él había decidido que lo mejor era privarla de todo lo que pudiese darle algo de placer, incluyendo su propia presencia y sangre. La falta de alimento y, por tanto, energía, conllevaban una lenta recuperación del daño causado por esa sacerdotisa, sumado al profundo dolor que implicaba la herida… no era algo que fuese a pasar por alto fácilmente. Y Dolmance sólo estaba alargando su agonía, eso no iba a olvidarlo: él estaba humillándola, jugando con ella, disfrutando su castigo. Le debía respeto y lealtad, era verdad, pero se suponía que era su _compañero_ y de algún modo, debía _cuidarla_. Por mucho éxtasis que le produjera estar con él, ahora estaba sufriendo y era responsabilidad suya, porque él había comenzado ese martirio y estaba en sus manos acabarlo, algo que se negaba a hacer. De alguna forma, supo que, si tuviese de vuelta su vida pasada, no tendría que soportar ese tipo de agonías, por lo menos no si sus cercanos podían impedirlo, y comenzaba a sospechar que esas personas eran el dueño de la mirada azul y la pareja que tantos problemas le estaban dando. Un escalofrío la recorrió, la certeza de que no podría volver a esa vida y la seguridad de que era _feliz_ cuando la tenía aparecieron como un agujero en su pecho, tenía claro que había renunciado a ella, pero no lograba recordar por qué. Una sacudida la hizo temblar, necesitaba hacer algo al respecto, esa incertidumbre y la agonía que ahora sufría no la dejarían en paz hasta que aclarara la situación y dejara de ser pisoteada de esa forma. No iba a seguir permitiéndole a Dolmance que la degradara así. Sólo debía ser paciente y esperar a recuperarse, cuando tuviese todas sus fuerzas de vuelta, iba a cambiar la situación.

* * *

Miró nuevamente el paisaje bajo sus pies, intentando encontrar algo inusual, que no estuviese ahí antes, que se saliera de lo normal, quizá que se asimilara a lo que habia visto en su sueño… Pero todo lo que veía era el mismo patrón de frondosas copas verdes de árboles, valles de cosechas bañadas por arroyos bien distribuidos y montañas rocosas que cortaban el horizonte, el mismo paisaje al que estaba acostumbrado. Negó con un gesto, llamando la atención de la felina que lo transportaba, quien ladeó la cabeza interrogante.

— No ocurre nada, Kirara. Sólo es… Lo mismo de siempre — murmuró, teniendo como respuesta una especie de ronroneo comprensivo que intentaba apoyarlo —. Gracias, sé que lo entiendes. Creo que es hora de volver, no hemos encontrado nada nuevo hoy.

La tigresa obedeció, dándose la media vuelta y emprendiendo el camino de regreso. Ya llevaban una semana buscando a Sango y no encontraban rastro de ella. Kohaku e InuYasha se turnaban con él para seguir la tarea o cuidar a los niños, tomando distintos rumbos y siguiendo rumores sobre construcciones similares a las que él había visto en su sueño, pero ninguno había tenido éxito. Miroku no podía quedarse tranquilo, cada vez sentía más presente ese pesar en su pecho, como un llamado de auxilio, un grito desesperado que nadie más que él pudiese escuchar, clamando por ayuda… Su corazón se oprimía cada vez más y aún así, no podía encontrarla, seguía sin hallar rastro alguno, ni siquiera un indicio… Soltó un suspiro, no quería rendirse y no lo haría, pero se le estaban acabando las opciones y tenía que buscar una alternativa, no podía seguir así toda la vida.

De pronto, vio a lo lejos una construcción con una arquitectura extraña, era una especie de palacio, pero con murallas altas de piedra muy similares a las que había visto en su sueño; parecía abandonado y estaba en ruinas, oculto en medio del bosque lejos de cualquier mirada indiscreta. No recordaba haber visto nada parecido en las cercanías, así que de inmediato llamó su atención, poniendo sus sentidos en alerta. Le pidió a la felina que sobrevolara la zona más de cerca, daba la impresión de que no había nadie por los alrededores, incluso el bosque que lo rodeaba estaba demasiado en calma, parecía hasta un silencio sepulcral. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, quizá lo mejor era volver con sus amigos, en caso de que existiera una amenaza latente en ese lugar, ya que no se veía como un sitio común y corriente. Kirara se alivió cuando él le indicó que siguieran su camino y volvieran a casa, sus instintos la empujaban a alejarse cuanto antes, presintiendo el peligro. Sin embargo, Miroku memorizó el trayecto, dispuesto a volver ahí al día siguiente, con o sin compañía, porque sabía que algo encontraría.

Llegaron a la aldea, siendo recibidos por los enérgicos abrazos de los niños y las expresiones de duda y esperanza de sus amigos. Negó con un gesto en respuesta silenciosa, mientras atendía a los pequeños antes de verbalizar su salida. InuYasha refunfuñó por lo bajo y Kagome soltó un suspiro de decepción ante el gesto, ambos deseaban tener, aunque fuese, una pista que seguir. Claro que para el hanyō era mucho mejor si Miroku se mantenía al margen en tanto lograban determinar qué harían cuando encontraran a su amiga para que volviera a la normalidad, pero sabía que eso era imposible y que, del mismo modo, si fuese él quien estuviese en su lugar, no descansaría hasta encontrar a su compañera y tenerla de regreso.

Se dispusieron a almorzar e intentaron mantener a los pequeños tranquilos, no alertarlos ni demostrarles sus preocupaciones por el momento. Luego de comer, y con la ayuda de Shippō y Kohaku que se llevaron a los niños de paseo al bosque para que ellos pudiesen hablar, Miroku decidió contarles su extraño avistamiento a sus amigos, seguro de que ellos estarían interesados en el hallazgo. Como esperaba, a ambos les llamó la atención el descubrimiento, ya que tampoco recordaban una construcción con esas características en la zona. Decidieron que al día siguiente partirían en su búsqueda a primera hora, Kagome mencionando que la descripción le impresionaba ser un castillo medieval con características extranjeras, y haciendo la asociación mental de inmediato con el origen de los vampiros. Claro que no lo comentó con Miroku, creía que él aún no estaba preparado para escuchar esa posibilidad y, además, temía que el hecho lo destrozara antes de tiempo. Sólo se lo hizo saber a InuYasha luego de que estuviesen en casa, sin la compañía de nadie más. Los dos estaban nerviosos, sabían que, fuera lo que fuera que encontraran en ese lugar, de seguro volverían a ver a Sango, y ninguno quería pensar en lo que podría ocurrir, las posibilidades eran muy variadas y, por lo que habían presenciado en el bosque, poco alentadoras. Muy probablemente, el encuentro terminara en un enfrentamiento contra ella y eso ponía todo cuesta arriba. Lo mejor era estar preparados para lo peor y esperar que las cosas resultaran lo mejor posible.

* * *

Sintió el agarre en su brazo, el tacto provocando ardor en la zona aún dañada, la fuerza levantándola con brusquedad y sacándola del encierro a rastras, ella no tenía la energía ni siquiera para poder caminar al mismo ritmo. Levantó la mirada y vio que Dolmance estaba sano, aunque eso no le extrañó: de seguro había bebido lo suficiente para tener el poder necesario para regenerarse, mientras a ella la limitó a agonizar en el abandono, sufriendo un castigo tortuoso y humillante.

— No seas melodramática con tus pensamientos, _querida_ — soltó una risita, mofándose de sus apreciaciones —. Tienes que aprender a _valorar_ lo que posees, y la única forma en que lo hagas es perdiéndolo. A ver si así aprendes a comportarte. Además, yo estaba ocupado solucionando tu desastre.

No le respondió nada porque no se sentía con energías como para enfrentarse a él, sólo lo miró con recelo antes de que la arrojara con fuerza a un rincón de la sala a la que acababan de llegar, haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza en su dirección, la sonrisa maliciosa curvando sus labios. Sango miró alrededor un tanto confundida y sin estar segura de cuál era el mensaje del vampiro, pero de pronto sus sentidos despertaron al escuchar un sollozo, el latir del corazón acelerado de la humana a la que pertenecía nuevamente haciéndole eco en la cabeza y la _necesidad_ de sangre aumentando en sus vísceras, todas sensaciones que eran imposibles de ignorar. Miró a la muchacha que intentaba ocultarse en el rincón, sollozando ante la inminente realidad a la que se enfrentaba, seguramente sabía que no saldría con vida de ese lugar. Apretó los puños, por alguna razón _no tenía_ deseos de lastimarla, a pesar del intenso ardor que le quemaba la garganta.

— ¿Qué te pasa? La atrapé para ti, así puedes sanar por fin tu brazo — Dolmance la miró apremiante, instándola a atacar —. Vamos, es toda tuya. ¿O volveremos al punto en el que te debo alimentar yo? No juegues, Sango, esto no es divertido.

El tono fue fiero, amenazante. Ella pasó saliva y volvió a mirar a la joven, sus ojos suplicantes eran difíciles de ignorar, el miedo la atravesaba con fuerza; sin embargo, más difícil era rechazar el impulso que la empujaba a alimentarse, esa imperiosa necesidad en sus entrañas que clamaba por saciar la sed. Dejándose llevar por su instinto, ese deseo de supervivencia y placer unidos, atacó a la muchacha quitándole la vida de una forma rápida y – esperaba – lo menos dolorosa posible, para luego dejar que el líquido rojo llegara a su boca y saciara la sed que había estado sintiendo durante todo ese tiempo. Los días de dolor, apetito y miseria quedaron atrás en ese instante como si el simple contacto con la sangre borrara todo rastro de debilidad en su organismo, mientras sus energías se renovaban, cualquier molestia desaparecía de su cuerpo y la piel del brazo se regeneraba rápidamente, todo producto del poder que le otorgaba el vital fluido, arrancándole esa energía a su víctima. Bebió hasta que la necesidad desapareció y ya no quedara nada de sangre en el cadáver inerte, quedando satisfecha y ebria por el placer que había sentido con el acto, sus sentidos comenzando a entregarle sensaciones que había olvidado, su interior rebosando con la nueva fuerza. Se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano y miró fijó a Dolmance, tenía la vista nublada y se sentía un tanto mareada por el abrupto cambio que había experimentado, como su hubiese estado en lo más bajo y de pronto, subiera de golpe nuevamente a lo más alto. La sensación la sobrepasaba, e indiscutiblemente ya no sufría, no había rastros de malestar, fragilidad o dolor en ella. Por lo menos no físicamente, su cuerpo agradecía el _regalo_ del vampiro.

— Maravilloso, ¿no? El poder de la sangre… — El tono demostró anhelo, deseo, placer ante el hecho que ahora ella no podía negar, la sangre los fortalecía. Se puso de cuclillas a su lado, acariciándole con cuidado el rostro para luego besarla con pasión, mordiéndole el labio inferior tan fuerte que sangró, ella soltó un leve quejido con el acto. — Extrañaba tu sabor… No vuelvas a hacer algo así.

Presionó firmemente el rostro y bebió de la herida en su boca, su voz demostrando que no iba a perdonar otra falta como esa. Luego se puso de pie, obligándola a hacer lo mismo para llevarla consigo hasta uno de los ventanales y dejando que la luz de la luna les diera de lleno en la cara, el paisaje exterior mostrándose imponente frente a ellos. Sango guardaba silencio, aún seguía un tanto molesta por todo lo que había pasado esos días y no estaba dispuesta a olvidarlo, pero no se sentía en condiciones ahora de hacerle frente a _su señor_ , y además temía que él pudiera darse cuenta de sus intenciones, deteniéndola antes de que pudiese lograr hacer algo, aprovechando que aún no se recuperaba por completo. Después de todo, parecía tener acceso a sus pensamientos más de lo que ella quisiera, aunque eso no la detendría de demostrarle que ella no iba a ser siempre su marioneta, porque podía actuar por sí misma sin que él le dijera qué hacer, sin que la limitara. Y lo haría, esa era su naturaleza, sabía que incluso desde antes de que él le quitara su antigua vida y le diera esa existencia, ella no dependía de nadie, y no iba a comenzar ahora.

Dolmance parecía ajeno a sus emociones y pensamientos, mirando el horizonte sin prestarle atención. Alzó una de sus manos hacia el cielo nocturno y a lo lejos comenzaron a divisarse pequeños animales voladores que se acercaron rápidamente hasta ellos, para Sango fue difícil reconocerlos hasta que estuvieron lo bastante cerca: eran murciélagos.

— Tu idea de espiar a ese híbrido no era mala, sólo debías pulirla. Supongo que aún te falta mucho por aprender — ignoró el leve bufido que ella soltó ante sus palabras, ella no conocía otra forma de espiar a alguien —. No deben verte, Sango. Los vampiros somos sigilosos, prácticamente una sombra, indetectables, invisibles, como un espectro… pero siempre logramos saber más de lo que deberíamos, no hay secreto que se nos pueda ocultar, menos si queremos saberlo. Y no es precisamente porque nos expongamos a peligros innecesarios, el ser temerario no es una de las cualidades que nos haya permitido sobrevivir tanto tiempo, sino más bien el ser detallistas — sonrió de medio lado mientras uno de los mamíferos se posaba en su mano, el pequeño murciélago soltó un chillido, lo que hizo que él acentuara el gesto —. Una habilidad que poseemos es controlar a algunas bestias. Por lo general son animales asociados a la noche y a la carne: lobos, murciélagos… criaturas que nos obedecen sin poner resistencia — volvió a mirar el cielo estrellado, como si pudiese ver más allá del bosque y las nubes que cruzaban el paisaje —. Estos pequeños viven en el bosque cercano a la aldea donde vive ese hanyō, por lo que he podido espiarlo a través de sus ojos. Siendo sincero, me agradan más los que comparten nuestro gusto por la sangre, pero el hecho de que se alimenten de frutas no evita que respondan a mis deseos y me muestren todo lo que quiero ver. Si gustas, puedes intentarlo…

Sango pudo ver también las imágenes recolectadas por el pequeño animal: escenas del hanyō con la sacerdotisa ayudando a los aldeanos, cuidando a los niños, manteniendo a raya a los yōkais y teniendo una vida un tanto agitada, pero se veían felices a pesar de que podía notar la preocupación en sus ojos, los gestos afligidos en algunas ocasiones, conversaciones más serias e incluso angustiantes en cierto punto, algo que le causó un sentimiento extraño, tenía la sensación de que ella tenía algo que ver con ello, aunque no comprendía de qué forma. Abrió y cerró los ojos un par de veces, dejando de ver las imágenes de pronto, volviendo al momento en el que se encontraba ahora, junto a Dolmance.

— ¿Los murciélagos pueden… espiar por nosotros? — Preguntó un poco sorprendida, aún no conocía del todo las habilidades que tenía _ahora_ , y cada día descubría algo nuevo, eso no dejaba de asombrarla.

— Así es. Incluso pueden vigilar los alrededores y avisarnos de alguna amenaza si es necesario — él asintió, sus ojos brillando con el reflejo de la noche en ellos —. Debido a esto, muchos humanos creen que podemos adoptar las formas de estas criaturas… no niego que son interesantes, pero no es necesario que nos transformemos para poder dominarlas… está en su naturaleza obedecernos, y en la nuestra poder controlarlas.

Ella miró nuevamente a la pequeña criatura, confundida. Nunca había reparado en su existencia, los murciélagos eran animales esquivos y nocturnos, por lo que no había visto a ninguno de cerca antes. Y ahora, viendo al animal a los ojos y escuchando el pequeño corazón latir, sentía una extraña conexión con él. ¿Realmente podría tener a esos seres voladores bajo sus órdenes y ver más allá del castillo a través de sus ojos? ¿Podrían ser el nexo con el mundo al que no podía acercarse por culpa de la maldición que corría por sus venas? Miró el cielo a lo lejos, los árboles perdiéndose en la espesura y sonrió tristemente, sentía un pesado sentimiento de decepción por estar condenada de esa forma. El animal chilló levemente y emprendió el vuelo alejándose, como si su pensamiento fuese una especie de señal y comprendiera su deseo de ver más allá de los muros del castillo. Ella pudo ver en su mente el paisaje que recorría, las copas frondosas desapareciendo a medida que avanzaba, luego los cultivos regados por los riachuelos de agua, los techos de las cabañas de la aldea, los caminos desiertos a esa hora. Sonrió, era una habilidad que no pensó que podría tener y, si lo hubiese sabido, seguro que habría hecho uso de ella mucho antes, no sólo para idear una estrategia contra esa humana y el hanyō que ahora los amenazaban.

— Nunca pensé que podría hacer algo así. Es una habilidad realmente interesante…

— Lo es. Ahora, déjalos seguir en lo suyo… — El vampiro la agarró por la cintura, atrayendo su cuerpo al de él con una sonrisa ladina, el agarre seguro y la mirada irradiando tal deseo que logró aturdirla un poco. — Nosotros tenemos que ponernos al día.

Sango sintió esa inconfundible corriente eléctrica en todo su ser, la pasión y la excitación nacientes en su vientre avanzando rápidamente por su interior, el calor candente imposible de ignorar, borrando cualquier intención de rechazo o incluso la molestia que sentía por el castigo pasado. Se dejó llevar por él en ese camino de lujuria, en esos momentos no tenía fuerzas para negarse a sus deseos, y quizá nunca las tuviera frente a ese éxtasis tan profundo.

* * *

— Y si los encontramos, ¿qué haremos? — InuYasha parecía ansioso, algo que su compañera comprendía a la perfección, pronto tendrían que enfrentar una situación bastante compleja, por decir lo menos. — Ese sujeto no nos va a recibir de forma amistosa.

— Bueno, sabemos que tu espada les hace daño, y también mis flechas… supongo que debemos ir preparados para atacarlo — respondió Kagome, aunque su voz denotaba que no era algo a lo que quisiera enfrentarse.

— ¿Crees que resulte? Porque si Sango realmente está unida a él… — No intentó ocultar la preocupación, ese sería el mayor problema que tendrían que encarar si resultaba ser cierto.

— No tenemos muchas opciones… debemos arriesgarnos, y esperar lo mejor.

Él refunfuñó molesto, no estaba conforme con tener un plan a medias, menos si eso implicaba poner en peligro a su amiga y arriesgarse a perderla. ¿Y si terminaban lastimándola? Además también tenía miedo, ¿y si eso no acababa con la muerte del maldito? ¿Y si Sango debía cargar con esa transformación para siempre? Si ella se había convertido por completo en esa criatura y, a pesar de sus esfuerzos, no podía volver a ser humana…

Negó con un gesto, eso le daba escalofríos. Si no había forma de volverla humana y ella debía vivir por siempre condenada a ser una vampira, jamás podría volver a su hogar. Lo que era ahora la obligaba a alimentarse de sangre, a matar seres humanos para poder sobrevivir… Probablemente se sentiría como él cuando luchaba por no dejarse vencer por su lado yōkai y mantenerse bajo control, evitar lastimar a humanos inocentes, a sus cercanos. Y si tenía esa lucha constante… si sus instintos le mostraban a su familia como una presa, si la imperiosa necesidad de beber sangre la obligaba a hacerles daño…

Su corazón dio un salto, comprendiendo de pronto el hecho de que Sango hubiese huido de esa forma. Quizá estaba luchando con ese deseo desde antes, desde el primer día. Seguramente le había aterrado la idea de dañar a sus hijos, a Miroku… Tal vez aquella noche en la que se marchó, se había ido para evitar lastimar al monje… Si había tomado la decisión de alejarse, había sido por esa razón, no encontraba ahora otra explicación.

— ¿No ha llegado Kohaku?

La voz de Miroku interrumpió toda su línea de pensamiento, pero sólo para alertarlo más. Su amigo pensaba, _sentía_ que Sango había _huido_ de él porque ya no lo quería. Pero estaba equivocado, ella había _huido_ de sí misma, por el miedo a hacerle daño. Nunca había deseado dejarlo, por el contrario: sólo quería mantenerlo a salvo de sus instintos…

— No, pero ya debe estar por volver. ¿Quieres un té mientras esperamos?

Kagome le sirvió la bebida al monje mientras InuYasha seguía pensativo en su rincón. Ahora no le parecía una buena idea llevar a su amigo con ellos. Sango se había alejado por una muy buena razón de él y si llegaba a dañarlo de alguna forma, sería el final para su amiga. Sin embargo, él era el único que conocía el camino a ese castillo, por lo tanto, debía guiarlos. Y, por si fuera poco, si había alguien que pudiese conectar con la voluntad de su amiga, era él. Odiaba admitirlo, pero tendrían que arriesgarse en todos los modos posibles. Y si iban a encontrarse con ella, debía saber la verdad, estar preparado para lo que fuesen a encontrar. Miró a Kagome antes de hablar, iba a necesitar su apoyo para poder explicarle todo. Ella comprendió el mensaje implícito y asintió con un gesto, algo que llamó la atención de Miroku, aunque no necesitó preguntar nada, InuYasha habló antes.

— Miroku, hay algo que tienes que saber antes de que salgamos — sus ojos se posaron en los de él, eso no iba a ser fácil —. Tiene que ver con Sango.

El monje levantó una ceja, sorprendido. — ¿Qué ocurre con ella? ¿Sabes algo que no me has dicho?

— Yo… sí, lo siento — no desvió la mirada, a pesar de que sabía que su amigo le recriminaba con la suya el haber guardado la información. Cuando lo supiera, quizá comprendería —. Pensé que lo mejor era no decírtelo hasta que supiéramos cómo ayudarla, pero no hemos encontrado una solución. Y si vamos a ir a ese lugar, es muy probable que la encontremos. Si eso ocurre, tienes que estar preparado.

— ¿Preparado, para qué? ¿Qué es lo que ocurre con Sango? — El miedo y la angustia en los ojos de Miroku aparecieron rápidamente, era obvio que no iba a tomar esa información de la mejor forma.

— Ella… creo que ella ya no es humana, no del todo — reveló con pesar, notando la confusión y el temor que produjeron sus palabras —. Algo la transformó y la obligó a irse…

— ¿Algo? ¿Qué quieres decir con que no es humana del todo? ¿Qué es entonces? — El ojiazul estaba más que confundido, InuYasha lo comprendía. Intentó explicarle la situación, pero Kagome tomó la palabra, quería aclararle las cosas a su amigo.

— Es una especie de yōkai llamado _vampiro_. Son criaturas nocturnas, que se alimentan de la sangre humana. Poseen la capacidad de transforman a las personas en seres como ellos… creemos que este vampiro eligió a Sango para convertirla en su amante…

A pesar de que su intención era tranquilizar a Miroku, sus palabras iban cargadas de preocupación y el mensaje no logró más que alertarlo.

— Entonces, ella sí se marchó con otro… pero ¿por qué? ¿Por qué no nos dijo lo que había pasado? Podríamos haberla ayudado… a menos que…

— No tuvo elección. Los vampiros manipulan la mente. Además, si ella se transformó… — Kagome guardó silencio, no sabía cómo decir lo que implicaba el hecho mismo.

— Miroku, me temo que Sango ya no es la misma. Ahora necesita de la sangre para sobrevivir — InuYasha apretó los puños, no quería pensar en eso, pero debía decírselo a su amigo —. Esperamos que no sea así y que aún quedé algo de su voluntad humana para poder traerla de vuelta… por tu sueño, creo que sigue luchando. Sin embargo, debemos ir preparados para lo peor.

El moreno agachó la mirada, también apretando los puños y sintiéndose impotente ante todo eso. Por meses buscó una explicación, creyendo que su mujer lo había abandonado para irse con otro hombre, incluso culpándola a veces… y ahora sabía la verdad, ella era víctima de un yōkai. Negó bruscamente, su Sanguito no iba a rendirse sin pelear, ella seguiría resistiendo y ahora ellos irían a ayudarla a terminar con eso. Porque esta vez conocía las razones y no iba a desistir hasta tener a su esposa de vuelta.

— ¡Ya llegué! — Kohaku ingresó a la sala sorprendiéndolos, llevando un par de paquetes con hierbas medicinales en sus brazos y mirándolos con un gesto afligido. — Lamento el retraso, Rin les envió esto… dice que pueden serles útiles en el viaje, en caso de que necesiten sanar una herida con rapidez. Se las regaló Jaken, tienen propiedades mágicas cicatrizantes, dice que son de origen yōkai.

— Muchas gracias — las aceptó Kagome, guardándolas en el pequeño bolso que llevaba con ella y tratando de no levantar sospechas en el joven.

— No es nada… — Kohaku había notado el ambiente tenso, pero decidió no hacer ningún comentario al respecto. Si había algo que él debiese saber, ellos se lo dirían. — ¿Están listos para partir?

— Sí, sólo te estábamos esperando — InuYasha se puso de pie y se encaminó hacia la salida, haciéndole un gesto a Miroku, quien asintió y le sonrió levemente a su cuñado.

— Bien, ya sabes las reglas… — el monje se acercó a él y le dio un par de palmadas en el hombro, intentando ocultar el gesto afligido. — Los pequeños deben mantener sus horarios y…

— Lo sé, su Excelencia, estarán bien. Vayan tranquilos y traigan a mi hermana de regreso — pidió, apoyando su mano en el hombro del mayor con un gesto decidido.

— Lo haremos, Kohaku. Te lo prometo — respondió el ojiazul, apretando su agarre como si así sellara su palabra, con la determinación de que lo haría, más ahora que conocía esa parte de la historia.

Salieron de la cabaña, encontrándose con los pequeños que correteaban con energía fuera, haciendo piruetas y riendo alegres. Cuando los vieron, los hijos de Miroku se le lanzaron encima, todos pidiéndole atropelladamente que se cuidara, dándole sus bendiciones y muestras de cariño sorpresivas. Él aceptó cada gesto con gusto, rogando que la próxima vez que los viera, fuera acompañado de su esposa, porque no podría soportar hacerlo de otra forma.

Pronto estuvieron en camino, luego de despedirse de todos y con la esperanza de que esta vez, tendrían algo de éxito. Debían tenerla, porque no sabían a qué podían enfrentarse, el panorama no era muy alentador y sólo podían estar preparados para el inminente enfrentamiento contra ese ser. La esperanza de recuperar a Sango y salvarla de las garras de esa criatura era lo único que los mantendría firmes para seguir hasta el final, fuese cual fuese.

* * *

 **Capítulo 8** : Murciélago.

* * *

 _ **B** ueno, quise subir este cap hoy porque ya mañana no tendré tiempo y, ya saben, quiero seguir el ritmo de la historia, para que no se queden tanto tiempo con la incertidumbre. Ahora ya tienen algo más concreto, y un plan en mente. Así que sólo les queda actuar y esperar lo mejor, a pesar del panorama poco alentador que hay. Hay que enviarles buenas vibras, las van a necesitar.  
_

 _ **M** e despido por ahora, dándole gracias a todos los que se pasan a leer. Pronto, prometo, responderé reviews y demás. Miles de gracias a **fifiabbs** , **Loops** y **Constantine Moore** , son un sol. Y como siempre, a **Nuez** por su apoyo incondicional en todo este proceso :)_

 _ **N** os leemos pronto, ya sólo quedan dos capítulos así que estamos en el clímax, se podría decir, ¿no?_

 _ **C** on amor (L)_

 _ **Y** umi~_


	9. Traición final

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi. La obra es mía, escrita sólo con el fin de entretener – a ustedes y a mí. Sin fines de lucro.

* * *

— _**Pactum —**_

* * *

 _IX_

— _Traición final —_

* * *

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse a lo lejos, logrando irritar al hanyō. No quería llegar a ese lugar de noche porque sabía que esa criatura era más poderosa cuando la luz del día se desvanecía; sin embargo, ninguno contaba con que el camino fuese tan largo, ni siquiera Miroku. Él había pasado por alto el hecho de que en Kirara la distancia parecía menor y, dado que ahora habían dejado a la felina en la aldea para que cuidara de todos junto a Kohaku, ellos habían tenido que recorrer el trayecto a pie. Aunque ella parecía agradecida de no tener que acercarse a ese lugar, y Miroku no podía recriminárselo, él tampoco hubiese querido volver: el aura que tenía esa construcción era pesada y angustiante, tétrica en tal grado que incluso a la distancia provocaba rechazo. Pese a eso, su corazón le decía que debía investigarlo, esa especie de sexto sentido que le indicaba cuándo su compañera o sus hijos estaban en peligro, lo empujaba ahora a volver al sitio, ignorando todo lo demás.

— ¿Estás seguro de que es por aquí? Hemos recorrido bastante y sólo veo árboles y más árboles — InuYasha parecía ansioso e impaciente por el largo viaje, al igual que Kagome.

— Lo estoy. No debe ser muy lejos, ya pasamos el último claro — Miroku apresuró la carrera, el viento que le golpeaba la cara de frente le llevaba esa sensación de pesadumbre y rechazo que hacía a un lado para seguir avanzando.

— Creo que tiene razón InuYasha, el ambiente comienza a ser diferente — Kagome escrutó el horizonte, concentrada —. Hay una especie de energía extraña más adelante.

El monje pudo notar cómo sus amigos comenzaban a experimentar esa sensación angustiante que se acrecentaba a medida que avanzaban, la pesadumbre y el temor que de seguro tenían su origen en el interior de esa edificación, cayendo de pronto sobre sus hombros como un anticipo de lo que podrían encontrar ahí.

De la nada, un chillido cortó el aire llamando su atención. Cuando levantaron la cabeza para averiguar de dónde provenía el sonido, vieron a un grupo de murciélagos pasar por su lado y alejarse en la misma dirección que ellos estaban tomando, de forma veloz y con agudos chillidos que les molestaron los oídos. La muchacha se mordió el labio inferior, asumiendo que estaban cerca al enlazar a los pequeños mamíferos con el yōkai. InuYasha notó su gesto y supuso que se debía al inminente encuentro, algo que sólo logró que sus sentidos estuviesen más alerta y su corazón se acelerara, al igual que el de sus compañeros.

Llegaron al límite del bosque en el momento en el que los últimos rayos del sol daban en el valle iluminando la construcción abandonada, los matices grises se mezclaban con el dorado creando formas entre las murallas destruidas y desgastadas, reflejos que confundían a sus ojos y daban la impresión de que ahí había varias criaturas rondando. El silencio era imponente y pesado, lúgubre, como si ningún ser vivo estuviese en las cercanías, excepto los murciélagos, pero parecían haber desaparecido, llevándose consigo cualquier señal de vida o presencia cercana. Los tres se detuvieron al llegar ahí, observando con cautela el escenario frente a sus ojos, con el presentimiento de que algo ocurriría pronto, podían sentir en la piel la adrenalina ante el peligro latente y la incertidumbre de lo que podría ocurrir.

Cuando el último rayo de luz se desvaneció dando paso a la noche estrellada, fueron testigos de la transformación del lugar: los muros derrumbados se reconstruyeron velozmente, formando una edificación descomunal de alta envergadura, magnífica, un tipo de obra que ninguno había visto antes en sus tantos viajes. Era un castillo antiguo con una arquitectura seguramente extranjera, Kagome pudo reconocerlo como de estilo medieval, algo que simplemente le puso los pelos de punta, confirmando sus sospechas. Ellos se encontraban frente a la entrada, una enorme puerta levadiza de madera que escondía el interior y se veía gruesa y resistente.

— Parece que lo encontramos — InuYasha soltó una especie de bufido, todos sus instintos en alerta ante lo que se avecinaba, sus compañeros preparándose para lo que vendría.

* * *

La sensación de estar siendo _invadida_ la despertó en el momento exacto en el que sentía que el sol terminaba de ocultarse, su energía comenzando a aumentar debido a la llegada de la noche. Cerró los ojos un poco confundida, y en su mente apareció la imagen del hanyō con un par de humanos llegando a los límites del bosque que rodeaba el castillo, los tres alertas y expectantes, parecían estar buscando algo sin saber qué esperar como resultado. Pese a la molesta e insistente alerta y necesidad de defensa que le produjo la situación, un extraño calor apareció en su pecho en el lugar donde en muchas oportunidades sentía el vacío y la angustia de origen desconocido, sentimientos que muchas veces la hacían dudar. Sacudió la cabeza, odiaba sentirse confundida, era como si estuviese siendo engañada de alguna forma, porque ese calor era extrañamente reconfortante, a pesar de que se contraponía fuertemente contra los deseos de atacar que nacían en sus entrañas ante la amenaza. Soltó un pequeño gruñido, eso la estaba fastidiando.

— Veo que te diste cuenta de que tenemos visitas — Dolmance observaba el exterior por el ventanal con una sonrisa malévola y la mirada fría, calculadora —. No estaba dentro de mis planes, pero funcionará de todos modos… han venido a la boca del lobo. Quédate aquí — la miró receloso, el tono amenazante —. No quiero que cometas alguna estupidez ni que intervengas de ninguna forma a menos que yo te lo ordene.

Desapareció antes de que ella pudiese articular palabra, dejándola con ese irritante gusto de ser menospreciada en el pecho. Se acercó al ventanal para ver lo que ocurriría y reconocer a los intrusos, sabía que eran el hanyō y la sacerdotisa con los que se había encontrado unos días atrás, pero había un tercer humano que no se mostró con claridad en su visión y que despertó una profunda curiosidad en ella porque, a pesar de todo, pensar en él le provocaba un extraño hormigueo en el vientre. Observó el panorama a lo lejos sintiendo el estómago encogérsele: el otro humano era un monje de piel morena y cabellos oscuros, y parecía un poco confundido, incluso podría apostar que no estaba seguro de lo que estaba pasando ni del peligro que corría, a diferencia de sus compañeros que habían encarado y amenazado a su _señor_ con determinación, a pesar de que ninguno de los dos lo atacaba.

Apretó sus dedos fuertemente en el borde de la ventana mientras intentaba ordenar sus sentimientos, sin dejar de mirar la escena. Dolmance estaba riéndose fríamente, parecía bastante seguro de poder enfrentarse a ellos sin ayuda y salir victorioso. Podía sentir en su interior la sed de sangre, violencia y dolor que lo recorría, anhelando la muerte y el sufrimiento más allá de lo que ella había experimentado antes. Por alguna razón, eso le causó un miedo más intenso que cualquiera que recordara en esos momentos. Era un deseo irracional, ilógico, hasta maniático, que se salía de todo lo que ella hubiese podido llegar a imaginar o sentir, corrompiendo cualquier atisbo de razón de forma tan violenta que llegó a estremecerse.

Ella lo sabía, él iba a matarlos. Pero no sólo eso, los haría sufrir en todas las formas que pudiera. Los aplastaría emocionalmente, acabaría con su moral y destruiría sus esperanzas, jugaría con sus sentimientos antes de dañarlos físicamente. En su mente, pudo ver sus intenciones: iría primero por la sacerdotisa, porque ella era el punto débil del hanyō, y la humillaría, atacaría su corazón, luego su dignidad abusando de ella en la peor forma imaginable antes de asesinarla… luego se enfocaría en el hanyō, tras romperlo junto con su compañera y hacerlo desear la muerte, se la otorgaría de una forma lenta y cruel, seguramente lo dejaría agonizando por un tiempo antes de que por fin le permitiera morir…

Por último, destruiría al monje, descargando toda su ira en él. Su corazón se paralizó al sentir el odio inconcebible que le despertaba ese humano, luchando contra algo cálido que nacía en su propio pecho al verlo, algo que no sabía cómo describir pero que parecía todo lo contrario a ese intenso rencor. Y sintió el terror recorrerla hasta el último rincón al prever los tormentos que planeaba hacerlo sufrir: lo degradaría a un punto inhumano, lo humillaría y lo desgarraría emocionalmente antes de atacarlo físicamente, torturándolo hasta que rogara por el final y, cuando deseara morir y él creyera que había tenido bastante, le ordenaría a ella darle el golpe final. Los obligaría a mirarse a los ojos antes de que ella cumpliera su deseo de arrancarle el corazón con sus manos…

Le faltó el aire al pensarlo, mientras sentía cómo se destrozaba por dentro. El simple hecho de siquiera concebir la idea en su mente le producía náuseas y un dolor agudo en el pecho. Se suponía que era un simple humano, ni siquiera sabía de dónde o cómo lo conocía, o qué significaba para ella. Sin embargo, no podía sentirlo igual a otros humanos. Había algo distinto, algo que la hacía dudar de todo en lo que había creído ese último tiempo, aunque no lograba determinar qué era.

Apretó aún más su agarre en el borde de la ventana, un impulso incontrolable haciéndose presente con firmeza. Pese a que no podía determinar qué significaba todo eso, sabía que no podía permitir que Dolmance se saliera con la suya, menos si sus planes eran acabar con ese grupo que ahora luchaba contra él. Sango ya había tenido suficiente de eso, el remolino que era ahora su interior la estaba ahogando y necesitaba saber por qué. ¿Por qué ese monje lograba que su interior sintiera esa calidez tan amena? ¿Por qué no podía ni siquiera pensar en la idea de que _su señor_ le hiciera daño? ¿Por qué no podía verlo como a cualquier otro humano? ¿Por qué temía su muerte incluso más que la propia?

Buscaría la respuesta, aunque tuviese que sacársela con sus propias manos al vampiro y terminara enfrentándolo.

* * *

— Quizá deberíamos entrar, la energía se concentra en el interior… — Kagome miró alrededor, ansiosa por el hecho de que aún no ocurría nada.

— No creo que sea prudente, sería como ir directo a una trampa — InuYasha desenvainó su espada, preparándose.

— Pero la señorita Kagome tiene razón, no vamos a lograr nada si nos quedamos aquí… — Miroku estaba aún más impaciente, el corazón acelerado.

— Va a aparecer, créeme. Ya debe saber de nuestra presencia, es sólo cuestión de segundos…

Las palabras de InuYasha fueron silenciadas por una fría risa, desgarradora, que llegó desde todos los rincones del bosque y del castillo, desde el cielo e incluso hizo vibrar la tierra bajo sus pies. InuYasha apretó los dientes mientras preparaba su espada para el ataque, Kagome alistó una flecha y escrutó alrededor con detenimiento, y Miroku se puso en guardia listo para enfrentarse a esa amenaza, los tres atentos a lo que fuese que aparecería pronto.

— ¡Sean bienvenidos a mi castillo! — La voz cortó el aire, tan fría y tétrica como la risa. — Debo ser sincero con ustedes: no esperaba su sorpresiva visita, no creí que simples humanos pudiesen encontrar mi territorio. Pero tal como nuestro híbrido amigo aquí dice, su presencia nunca fue desconocida para mí — el vampiro apareció frente a ellos, la sonrisa segura y sanguinaria cruzando su rostro, los colmillos brillando con la luz de la luna, los ojos verdes reflejando la sed de muerte sin disimulo —. Podía olerlos y escuchar su corazón desde que se internaron en mi bosque. Incluso podía sentir desde ya su deliciosa sangre llamándome, la presencia de la muerte rodeándolos…

— ¡Cállate, maldito infeliz! ¡¿Dónde está Sango?! — InuYasha estaba harto, lo hubiese atacado directamente, pero temía terminar dañando a su amiga si lo hacía. Primero debía asegurarse de que ella no corriera peligro.

— ¿Sango? — Soltó otra carcajada, helándoles la sangre. — Ella espera mis órdenes. No desesperes, la verás antes de morir.

— ¿Ella está aquí? — Miroku confirmó sus temores, el miedo también atravesándole el pecho ahora que lo sabía. — ¿La tienes prisionera?

— ¿Prisionera? — El yōkai se dio vuelta para verlo de frente, usando un tono condescendiente con él y levantando una ceja, aparentemente divertido con la pregunta. — Oh, no… claro que no. Ella decidió acompañarme, está conmigo por su propio deseo, ¿no lo recuerdas? _"Te engañé. Aún lo hago, me voy con él."_ ¿No fue eso lo que te dijo antes de marcharse?

— Mientes, ella jamás…

— Cree lo que quieras, humano — el vampiro lo interrumpió, no iba a gastar su tiempo escuchando lo que él pensara —. Ella tomó su decisión hace tiempo, eres muy ingenuo si piensas que podrás recuperarla de alguna forma. Pronto lo verás por ti mismo y comprenderás a lo que me refiero…

— ¡Libera a Sango ahora mismo o juro que te arrepentirás! — Kagome lo apuntaba con una flecha decidida a disparar, algo que pareció causarle gracia a su oponente.

— ¿Te atreves a amenazarme, humana? ¿A mí, Dolmance, el Hijo directo de Lilith? — Arqueó una ceja, riendo. — Tienes agallas, pero ahora estás en mi territorio, _preciosa_.

Con una velocidad más allá de su comprensión, el vampiro llegó al lado de la sacerdotisa, sorprendiéndola al punto de que disparara la flecha hacia un blanco vacío. La tomó por el cuello y la levantó con facilidad, comenzando a ahogarla con el agarre y logrando que soltara el arco, sonriendo malicioso, sus ojos delatando su anhelo por el sufrimiento y la muerte. Miroku e InuYasha reaccionaron de inmediato, enfrentándolo, sentían el odio emanar por cada poro de la piel de Dolmance.

— ¡Suéltala bastardo, o juro que te partiré por la mitad!

— Probablemente podrías, pero también la cortarías a ella. Sigue apuntándome con tu espada, y drenaré su sangre más rápido de lo que tardes en agitarla — sonrió perverso, haciéndole un gesto mientras presionaba más sus dedos alrededor del cuello de Kagome, enterrando las garras y haciendo que una gota de sangre se deslizara por la piel —. ¿Y bien?

InuYasha gruñó, bajando a Colmillo de Acero y envainando, impotente; Miroku observaba la escena inmóvil, temiendo que su oponente cumpliera su amenaza. Dolmance sonrió más notoriamente cuando los vio indefensos ante la situación, tan idiotas como para preferir salvar a esa mujer en lugar de aprovechar la oportunidad para acabar con él… Acercó a la muchacha un poco más a él y olfateó su cuello con ímpetu, mientras pasaba su lengua por la mejilla de forma lasciva y su otra mano se aventuraba a escabullirse bajo la tela de su traje, rebuscando entre los pliegues para tener acceso a su anatomía. Ella pataleó intentando alejarse, pero sin tener las fuerzas para hacerlo; el aire le faltaba y se sentía mareada, no podía ver con claridad debido a la falta de oxígeno y al esfuerzo que estaba haciendo. Tenía miedo, su corazón se aceleró y su cuerpo se paralizó cuando sintió el tacto frío en su piel de forma directa, provocando que su agresor sonriera aún más.

— ¡Déjala en paz o…!

— ¿O qué? — No dejó que InuYasha terminara su frase, disfrutando la ventaja que tenía en esos momentos. — No estás en posición de exigir nada… si cualquiera de los dos intenta algo, la mato — sonrió, pasándose la lengua por los colmillos, satisfecho al ver el rostro pálido de InuYasha —. Sólo quiero divertirme un rato con ella, no seas egoísta y aprende a compartir. Te la voy a devolver.

InuYasha volvió a gruñir, esta vez más notoriamente, pero sin atreverse a mover un músculo, mirando fijamente las garras amenazantes presionando la piel y el rastro de la sangre recordándole que ya le había hecho algo de daño. Miroku también estaba paralizado, ese ser le daba escalofríos y ahora tenía la situación a su favor, además sabía que cumpliría sus amenazas y que de seguro era una criatura poderosa, no habría logrado retener a Sango a su lado de otra forma. Sólo seguía preguntándose qué clase de yōkai era y cómo iban a derrotarlo, si parecía tener demasiada ventaja. Kagome intentó apartarlo, levantando las manos hasta el brazo que la alzaba, colocando todas sus fuerzas en empujarlo, aunque no lograba ni siquiera apartarlo un poco.

— S-Su… Suél-tame… — Dijo en un murmuro apenas audible, causándole gracia al demonio.

— No me hagas reír, no tienes la fuerza física suficiente para forzarme a liberarte… — Sonrió por un instante de forma segura mientras seguía deambulando con su mano la piel de su vientre y su lengua ahora buscaba el lóbulo de su oreja; hasta que de pronto su piel comenzó a arder en la zona que estaba en contacto con ella, las manos de la sacerdotisa brillando levemente. — ¿Qué mierda…? — La arrojó lejos, con violencia contra un árbol y comenzó a maldecir por lo bajo. — Maldita zorra, ¿así que no son sólo las flechas las que tienen ese poder? Bien, esto se pone interesante. No voy a perdonártelo.

— ¡Kagome!

InuYasha y Miroku habían corrido hasta la muchacha, tan preocupados como aliviados. Ella recuperó el aire con dificultad, tosiendo mientras volvía a poder enfocar la vista y se orientaba, los escalofríos aún recorriéndola mientras la sensación del tacto frío parecía haber quedado impregnada en su piel, provocándole náuseas. Pese a ello, logró incorporarse lentamente, intentando no preocupar a sus compañeros.

— ¿Estás bien? ¿No estás herida…?

— Estoy bien, sólo un poco mareada… — Trató ponerse de pie, aunque aún se le dificultaba un poco ver bien.

— Déjame ayudarte…

Pero no logró hacerlo. La mano de Dolmance lo había atravesado por el estómago desde la espalda sorpresivamente, aprovechando el descuido y con una expresión desquiciada en el rostro. InuYasha escupió sangre, intentando respirar mientras la mano abandonaba el agujero que ahora tenía en el abdomen. Miroku intentó atacar en respuesta, lanzando una estocada con su shakujō, creyendo que la cercanía le daría algo de ventaja; no fue de ayuda, los reflejos del vampiro eran agudos y respondió rápidamente, arrojándolo violentamente contra otro árbol, provocando que perdiera el aire y un desgarrador dolor le recorría la espina dorsal, el golpe del tronco contra su espalda inevitable.

— ¡Patéticos, estúpidos y arrogantes humanos! Bajando la guardia por preocuparse de otros, como si eso fuese a ayudarles en algo… ¿Ven lo que obtienen? No puedo entenderlo, ¿qué ganan con eso…? Aunque, bueno, no me interesa saberlo. Voy a acabar con ustedes, los haré rogar la muerte, y cuando se las conceda, será lenta y dolorosa. Conocerán los límites del sufrimiento y los cruzarán, sólo para complacerme.

— M-Maldito… — La voz de InuYasha fue rasposa, apenas podía respirar y la sangre se le acumulaba en la garganta a ratos por culpa de la herida. — Vas a… p-pagar por esto…

— Lo dudo, híbrido. He vivido por cientos de años y muchos han intentado acabar conmigo. Como pueden ver, no han tenido éxito. ¿Qué te hace creer que ustedes sí? No son diferentes de otros imbéciles que se creyeron muy listos y terminaron seis metros bajo tierra.

— ¿Por qué lo haces? — Miroku comenzó a incorporarse, luchando por soportar el dolor y recuperar el aliento, la fuerza del golpe había sido mayor a la que hubiera imaginado. — ¿Por qué Sango… nosotros…?

— Oh, no es nada personal, monje. Simplemente, ella tiene algo _especial_ : es hermosa, sensual y fuerte… supongo que sabes a lo que me refiero — volvió a soltar una risita, divertido ante la expresión de odio y repulsión en la mirada de Miroku —. Y ustedes… están en mi camino. Si sólo se hubiesen rendido y olvidado a _mi mujer_ , todo habría sido más sencillo y ahora no estarían por morir. Pero decidieron seguir indagando hasta encontrar la verdad… Qué ridiculez.

InuYasha volvió a gruñir, poniendo todo su esfuerzo en controlar el instinto demoniaco que lo comenzaba a recorrer producto de la ira junto con el imperioso impulso por defenderse que empezaba a bullir en su pecho, temía que luego de acabar con ese tal Dolmance, también lo hiciera con sus amigos. Kagome estaba a su lado, ayudándolo a controlarse, pero sabiendo que el tiempo y las opciones se les agotaban, debían acabar con eso lo antes posible, sino sería demasiado tarde. Recogió su arco y sacó una flecha, apuntándolo decidida.

— Déjanos en paz. Libera a Sango y vuelve a donde perteneces, o juro que atravesaré tu pecho.

— "Déjanos en paz", "libera a Sango". ¿Acaso no entienden la posición en la que están? ¡Vamos, dispara esa flecha! No lo harás, ¿verdad? No estás dispuesta a dañarla en ninguna forma, ¿no? Así me gusta, eres una buena chica… — Los colmillos fueron aún más notorios en su sonrisa ahora, seguro de que la sacerdotisa no iba a arremeter contra él. Miroku lo observó, confundido con sus palabras. — Oh, ¿no te lo han dicho? _Mi querida Sango_ y yo estamos unidos, ella se entregó por completo a mí en cuerpo y alma. Ya no es humana y su existencia me pertenece. Si me matan, ella también muere. ¿Hermoso, no? ¿Acaso lograste alguna vez una unión tan profunda con ella? Lo que llegaron a tener ustedes dos no es más que una burla, deberías aceptarlo.

— E-Eso… ¿eso es verdad, señorita Kagome? — Los ojos de Miroku mostraron la sorpresa y el miedo ante la revelación, la confusión y el dolor mezclándose en su interior. ¿Sango ahora le pertenecía a ese yōkai?

— L-Lo siento, monje Miroku… pero me temo que sí… — La voz entrecortada sólo logró dañar más al moreno, eso significaba que la había perdido para siempre.

— L-Lo que dices es basura — InuYasha se levantó con dificultad, haciéndole frente al demonio con los ojos llenos de ira —. Ella no está completamente bajo tu control, porque no se rendiría tan fácilmente, menos contra alguien tan miserable como tú. Si así fuera, estaría luchando contra nosotros ahora mismo, pero no la veo cerca.

Dolmance soltó un gruñido gutural, molesto ante la insinuación. ¡Por supuesto que Sango estaba bajo su control! Había pasado meses doblegándola, había aplastado su voluntad hasta dejarla en nada, le había demostrado la fuerza que poseía y le había enseñado el increíble poder de la sangre y de lo que ahora era. No había forma de que quedara algo de su voluntad humana en ella.

— Idiota — volvió a arrojarlo con fuerza contra otro árbol, furioso —. ¿Quieres ver si lo que digo es verdad? ¿Quieren ver en qué se transformó mi compañera, lo que es capaz de hacer? Cumpliré su último deseo.

Alzó el brazo y Sango apareció unos metros más allá, encaminándose hacia él a paso firme. A Miroku se le encogió el pecho al verla, su mujer no parecía humana: los ojos con ese brillo mortal, los colmillos y las garras filosas resaltando en su anatomía, la piel demasiado blanca y el caminar silencioso… no era ella, esa criatura era muy diferente a su esposa, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que estaba frente a Sango. Comenzó a incorporarse de a poco, intentando recuperar las fuerzas para acercarse a la castaña, pero tuvo al vampiro encima suyo antes de que pudiese lograrlo, inmovilizándolo con firmeza contra el tronco del árbol que antes lo había golpeado.

— ¿Qué le hiciste? — Preguntó con la voz entrecortada por la angustia que le causó la imagen.

— La hice _mía_ — su mirada brilló con burla, decidido a dejarle claro a Miroku que había perdido para siempre a la mujer que amaba —. La hice olvidarte, a ti, _tus amigos_ , su familia… La convertí en mi compañera. Ya no es la Sango que tú conoces, renunció a todo su pasado para nuestra unión. Ya no te ama, decidió entregarse a mí y ser la madre de mis hijos por toda la eternidad…

— Eso no es verdad… Sango no… ella nunca nos abandonaría… — Las palabras estaban cargadas de dolor, algo que sólo pudo sacarle una sonrisa más acentuada al vampiro.

— Qué ingenuo eres, teniendo las pruebas frente a tus ojos y negándote a aceptar la realidad… De acuerdo. Había pensado dejar esto para el último, pero cambié de parecer, ya me aburrí de jugar contigo. No te preocupes, podrás despedirte de _tu amada Sango_ antes de morir.

Su tono fue despectivo, burlesco, restándole importancia al afecto del monje. Atravesó su hombro con sus garras en un ágil movimiento que él no fue capaz de prever, Miroku soltó un grito de dolor en respuesta, el olor de su sangre impregnó el lugar junto con su voz desgarrando la noche. Sango, que se había quedado detenida unos metros antes de llegar a ellos un tanto dudosa, ahora observaba la escena contrariada, los sentimientos arremolinándose en su interior. Su corazón estaba acelerado, el pecho le dolía profundamente, se le hacía difícil respirar y ahora un temblor la recorrió, como una advertencia de lo que ocurriría. El grito agónico la atravesó, llegando más profundo que cualquier otro sonido que recordara y afectándola más que un daño físico. Apretó los puños, intentando ordenar sus pensamientos, eso no tenía sentido para ella. Dolmance sacó su mano del hombro herido para pasarse la lengua entre los dedos probando la sangre, ella también pudo sentir el gusto metálico y las náuseas la recorrieron cuando su _señor_ volvió a herir al monje, intentando expandir la herida ya provocada en su hombro con ímpetu.

— ¡NO! — Se sorprendió a sí misma gritando, lanzándose contra el vampiro en un acto impulsivo que escapó de su razón, apartándolo de ese humano y evitando que siguiera dañándolo. Un arrebato mayor a cualquier otro que hubiese sentido ese tiempo, al punto de llegar a ignorar el aroma de la sangre. — ¡Basta, déjalo!

— ¿Te atreves a interrumpirme? Esto no es un juego, Sango. ¿O quieres acabar tú con él? — El demonio la miró amenazante.

— Déjalo ir — sintió la ira de él ardiendo en su interior, quemándole en las venas, pero lo ignoró —. A todos, déjalos. Han tenido suficiente, no volverán a molestarnos.

— No, porque voy a matarlos. Te guste o no, _querida_. Y si te interpones, pagarás las consecuencias después de verlos morir.

La agarró por el cuello tan fuerte y violentamente que la hizo sangrar, para arrojarla lejos y volver a arremeter contra el monje, que seguía en su lugar, inmóvil por el dolor y la sorpresa mezclados, el corazón acelerando y la esperanza naciendo nuevamente ante el hecho de que Sango lo defendiera. Volvió a gritar de dolor cuando Dolmance lo hirió nuevamente, enterrando sus garras aún más profundo en la herida con un rencor fuera de cualquier comprensión.

Sango se puso de pie a lo lejos, sintiendo la furia crecer y arder dentro suyo, no había palabras para describir la molestia que sentía. No iba a permitir que _su señor_ se saliera con la suya y lo matara. Ella no podía dejar que eso ocurriera, ese hombre no podía morir. No si ella podía impedirlo, sin importar el costo tenía que salvarlo, evitar que siguiera sufriendo. Sabía que, si algo le ocurría, su alma no podría cargar con ese peso. Necesitaba detener al vampiro, de una vez y para siempre.

Su mente trabajó sola, el recuerdo fugaz de lo único que, sabía, iba a acabar con la existencia de ese ser, se mostró en su mente como la solución definitiva que tenía. Rápidamente se transportó al cuarto en donde estaba el arma, el resplandor plateado alertándola del peligro que corría al tocarla, advertencia que ignoró por completo. La piel de sus manos ardió ante el contacto cuando la tomó, pero no le importó, podía soportarlo. Regresó al lugar en el que Dolmance seguía torturando al monje y, decidida, atravesó su pecho por la espalda, la punta de la estaca recorriendo el camino hasta llegar al medio de su corazón. Siguió su tarea con dificultad, puesto que su propio pecho comenzó a sangrar y el dolor la cegaba. No vaciló, sin importarle lo que estaba sufriendo su propio cuerpo debido al vínculo que tenía con el vampiro, era hora de terminar con eso, de una vez y para siempre.

— ¡D-Detente! — El yōkai intentó frenar el avance, su voz entre jadeos de agonía, él incapaz de defenderse. — Si sigues, también vas a morir…

— No importa… ya no tengo mucho por lo que vivir… — Se resignó al destino que había elegido, dándose un último impulso para empujar la estaca aún más en su camino, sintiendo cómo su propio tórax se abría junto con el de Dolmance.

Escuchó al monje gritar su nombre atormentado y con angustia, intentando detenerla, pero lo ignoró, poniendo todas sus fuerzas en cumplir su objetivo, porque sabía que no había otra forma de acabar con él. En un desesperado esfuerzo por escapar y salvarse, Dolmance intentó transportarse lejos, pero la estaca ya había atravesado el corazón y la herida era profunda, por lo que no logró separarse del arma, mucho menos de su asesina. Comenzó a desvanecerse lentamente, su existencia llegando a su fin. Antes de desaparecer por completo, miró a los ojos a la causante de su muerte y sonrió de medio lado, negando con un gesto resignado.

— Tú nunca me elegiste… siempre fue él tu opción… y jamás pude someterte por completo, ¿no?

Ella simplemente sonrió en respuesta en tanto lo veía desintegrarse, y luego de que él dejara de existir, su propio cuerpo quedó sin fuerzas ni siquiera para respirar. Sintió el abrazo cálido de alguien atrapándola justo antes de que tocara el suelo, sus energías insuficientes para mantenerse en pie, abandonándola junto con la vida del vampiro. Levantó la vista y miró esos ojos azules que la habían acompañado durante todo ese tiempo en sus sueños y alzó la mano para acariciarle el rostro, sus ojos humedecidos y, después de tanto tiempo, por fin capaces de soltar las lágrimas y volver a llorar.

— Ahora recuerdo tu rostro… _Miroku…_ — Dejó descansar su palma en su mejilla, el agradable calor cosquilleándole. — Te amo… yo… perdóname…

— Yo también te amo, pequeñita… — La estrechó entre sus brazos, besándole la frente y llorando en silencio. — Sango, resiste… por favor, no… no me dejes… no otra vez…

— Lo siento… no puedo quedarme… pero siempre estaré contigo…

— No, Sanguito, por favor, no…

Pero la mano en su rostro cayó sin vida sobre el pecho de la muchacha, sus ojos cerrados y una tranquila sonrisa en su rostro. Miroku la abrazó más fuerte contra su cuerpo, llorando en su hombro y murmurando su nombre suplicante, como si de alguna forma pudiese traerla de vuelta de ese modo, mientras sentía su corazón detenerse y el profundo dolor y vacío apoderándose de su ser, esta vez sabía que sería para siempre.

InuYasha y Kagome observaban la escena también con lágrimas en los ojos, con impotencia. Había sido demasiado tarde para su amiga, pese a que al final había vuelto a ser ella misma y que su amor prevaleció hasta el final, ninguno pudo hacer nada para salvarla. Le habían fallado.

* * *

 **Prompt** : Noche.

* * *

 _ **O** k, no tengo palabras esta vez. Sé que de seguro me van a odiar por esto, y créanme que me odio a mí misma por escribirlo. No fue algo fácil y he llorado con cada escena dolorosa. Pero es parte de la historia. Sólo puedo decirles que aún queda un capítulo antes de todo el final, sea cual sea después de este doloroso capítulo._

 _ **C** omo siempre, les agradezco a **Loops, fifiabbs y Constantine Moore** por sus fangirleros reviews. Son lo mejor de la vida, perdónenme por caudar tanto sufrimiento en nuestros queridos protagonistas... Y bueno, a **Nuez** , quien sufrió conmigo en todo este proceso, más de lo que debería. Todas ustedes son mi Luna y Estrellas._

 _ **N** os leemos en el siguiente. Porbablemente, lo suba el domingo. Hasta entonces..._

 _ **B** esos y abrazos._

 _ **Y** umi~_


	10. Pacto de almas

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi. La obra es mía, escrita sólo con el fin de entretener – a ustedes y a mí. Sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **— _Pactum —_**

* * *

 _X_

— _Pacto de almas —_

* * *

El silencio nocturno sólo era roto por los sollozos interminables y agónicos de Miroku, que a ratos se ahogaban con el estrecho abrazo con el que sostenía el cuerpo de Sango. Las características yōkai aún prevalecían en su anatomía, pero el rostro sereno era sin duda de la mujer que había compartido incontables momentos con ellos, quien al final eligió sacrificarse por su bien. Era el rostro de su querida Sango.

InuYasha y Kagome habían permanecido inmóviles, derramando lágrimas en silencio. Ninguno de los dos tenía el valor para interrumpir la escena, ni tampoco sabían qué debían decir. La sacerdotisa abrazaba al hanyō, llorando oculta en su pecho intentando aliviar un poco su dolor; él le acariciaba la cabeza con una mezcla de tristeza, impotencia y preocupación en su interior que no le permitía apartar la vista de sus amigos. Ellos no se merecían lo que acababa de ocurrir. Ése era el único pensamiento que atravesaba su mente, hasta que el olor de la sangre de la herida aún abierta de Miroku lo hizo reaccionar. Presionó con decisión la mano de su compañera y se separó de ella, caminando seguro hacia el monje y causándole extrañeza.

— Es hora de volver. Además, debemos ver tu herida — llegó a su lado, mirándolo con preocupación. Él no respondió, sólo abrazó un poco más fuerte a su mujer como si eso fuese lo único que pudiera hacer de ahora en adelante —. Miroku, no puedes estar así para siempre. Hay que volver, debemos llevar a Sango a casa. Además, tus hijos te necesitan… — Ninguna de sus palabras parecía hacerlo reaccionar, sólo lograba que hundiera más su rostro en el cuello de la castaña. InuYasha lo entendía, pero tenía que sacarlo de ahí, obligarlo a continuar si era necesario. — Sango querría que siguieras adelante. Se sacrificó para que siguieras vivo. No hagas que su muerte sea en vano.

Miroku levantó la vista al fin, aunque pudo notar que presionaba contra sí un poco más el cuerpo entre sus brazos. Sus ojos se posaron en el rostro de su compañera, las lágrimas sin dejar de caer. Una de sus manos lo acarició, acomodando un mechón de cabello mientras una sonrisa triste, demacrada, resignada, cruzaba sus labios. No fue capaz de articular palabra, aunque no era preciso que lo hiciera, sus amigos sabían lo que sentía. Kagome se acercó lentamente y se arrodilló a su lado, pidiéndole en silencio que la dejara atender su hombro. Él no se negó, sabía que ellos tenían razón.

— Lo siento mucho, Miroku… — La voz de Kagome estaba teñida de dolor, ella también acababa de perder a su mejor amiga. — De verdad…

— Lo sé… — Fue todo lo que pudo decir, no tenía más palabras ni energías para buscar una respuesta más adecuada.

La sacerdotisa trabajó en la herida con cuidado, limpiando la sangre y evaluando el daño, para luego hacer uso de las hierbas medicinales que les había dado Kohaku, las que reaccionaron al tocar la zona afectada, liberando un líquido espeso que comenzó a sanar el hombro del monje. La muchacha dejó que la medicina actuara, en tanto Miroku no respondía, ni siquiera se movía o quejaba por el tratamiento. Luego de un rato, Kagome notó que la hierba había terminado su labor y comenzó a vendar la herida, cubriéndola y protegiéndola antes de volver a colocar la kesa en su lugar. Él respondió con un leve movimiento de cabeza como agradecimiento, sin despegar la vista del rostro que seguía acunando entre sus manos. Sus amigos le permitieron unos cuantos minutos más de esa forma, mientras la sacerdotisa curaba la herida en el abdomen de InuYasha, que ya había sanado un poco y no era para nada tan preocupante como al principio, aunque seguía sangrando. Usó las mismas hierbas y esperó su efecto, para terminar vendando con firmeza la zona, segura de que iba a necesitar una especie de soporte porque daría una larga carrera de vuelta a casa.

Cuando finalizó su tarea, volvió a mirar a sus amigos y suspiró, dejando que más lágrimas cayeran por sus mejillas mientras se acercaba junto al hanyō, quien era consciente de que en sus hombros cargaría el peso de forzar a su amigo a continuar, costara lo que costara.

— Es hora, Miroku.

Él hizo un movimiento con su cabeza, no muy notorio, pero dando a entender que lo había escuchado. No aceptó la ayuda que le ofreció InuYasha para que se pusiera de pie, poniendo todo su esfuerzo en levantarse y cargar con el cuerpo de Sango por sí solo, dándole a entender que esa era una tarea que necesitaba realizar por sí mismo. Su amigo lo comprendió, no era necesario que le explicara las razones, él las conocía.

— Muchachos… — Su llamado fue apenas un susurro, pero en el silencio de la noche ambos pudieron escucharlo sin dificultad, mirándolo con atención en espera de sus palabras. — Yo… lo lamento… ustedes podrían… ¿podrían asegurarse de que no haya nadie en casa? Quisiera estar a solas con ella…

— De acuerdo, nos adelantaremos entonces — InuYasha le hizo un gesto a Kagome para que se subiera en su espalda antes de volver a dirigirse a Miroku —. No te quedes muy atrás.

Él asintió con un gesto, viendo a sus compañeros partir y soltando un suspiro mientras comenzaba su camino. Sabía que sería largo y lento, pero quería ser él quien la llevara de vuelta a su hogar, no iba a separarse de ella hasta que fuese algo inevitable.

* * *

Llegó a la aldea con la luz de la luna aún iluminando el cielo, las estrellas sobre su cabeza más brillantes que otras veces. No pudo evitar que sus labios se curvaran en una sonrisa abatida, era una hermosa noche, perfecta para despedirse. Miró su hogar, a unos cuantos metros de donde él estaba, notando que no había movimiento dentro; dirigió luego sus ojos hacia la casa de sus amigos, las luces delataban que ellos seguían despiertos, quizá esperando su llegada para asegurarse de que había regresado _a salvo_ ; tal vez incluso intentaban calmar a sus niños…

Comenzó a caminar en dirección a su hogar, las piernas agarrotadas por el esfuerzo no le impidieron terminar el trayecto hasta que estuvo en su habitación, el lugar donde había compartido tantos momentos con su esposa y que ahora sería el testigo silencioso de su adiós. Dejó el cuerpo sobre el futón y lo miró con detenimiento, la túnica que llevaba no era ninguna de las prendas que ella solía usar, parecía ser de origen extranjero. Negó con un gesto, recordando que cuando se marchó, Sango no se había llevado nada más que lo que llevaba puesto con ella: el yukata blanco con que dormía. Reparó en las manchas de sangre que estaban dispersas en la prenda, concentrándose en mayor cantidad en el pecho, en la zona que había sido afectada por el ataque… ordenó sus ideas antes de volver a tomar entre sus brazos el cuerpo y llevarlo al baño, decidido a quitarle todo rastro o signo que ensuciara su anatomía. Preparó el agua y la sumergió con cuidado, procurando limpiar su piel, la palidez aún siéndole tan extraña en ella. Luego lavó su cabello con delicadeza, recordando los días en los que tenía el privilegio de hacerlo por ella y decidido a dejarlo tal como le gustaba a su mujer. Las lágrimas no dejaron de derramarse durante el proceso, pero no interrumpió su labor hasta que estuvo completa, el cuerpo limpio de las huellas de la batalla que había llevado a cabo todo ese tiempo.

Envolvió a Sango en una toalla y la llevó nuevamente hasta su habitación, para terminar de secarla en la intimidad de sus paredes. Luego buscó entre sus ropas y sacó el kimono rosa que ella solía usar a diario, y que, a pesar del tiempo, aún tenía su aroma. Se sentó junto a Sango y se lo vistió con parsimonia, acomodándolo a la perfección antes de terminar su tarea peinándola. Cepilló el cabello en silencio, la textura suave doliéndole en los dedos al saber que nunca más podría enredarlos en él ni disfrutar de su fragancia, o del simple hecho de soltarlo para apreciarlo como a él le gustaba, libre de ataduras tal como era ella…

El sueño y el cansancio lo atacaron sorpresivamente, sin que se percatara del momento en el que cayó dormido, aún manteniendo entre sus brazos a su mujer, la única que había logrado llegar a su corazón y la única que llevaría ese título para él…

* * *

El amanecer llegó gradualmente, cada minuto transcurrido antes de la salida del sol había sido una eternidad, como si no fuese suficiente el dolor de haber perdido a la castaña, también debían enfrentar el paso sin prisa de las interminables horas.

Para él, el tiempo había avanzado despiadadamente lento, porque cada segundo que pasaba era más pesado en su pecho el vacío que ella había dejado. Sin embargo, eso no iba a ser un sentimiento compartido por todos, muy a su pesar.

Junto con los rayos del sol, se había desvanecido todo rastro de transformación en el cuerpo de Sango, volviendo a tener los mismos rasgos humanos que Miroku tan bien conocía. Su apariencia era la que solía tener antes de que toda esa pesadilla comenzara, algo que él agradecería al despertar, ya que por lo menos sus hijos no tendrían que verla de esa forma. Ese había sido uno de sus últimos pensamientos antes de caer dormido un par de horas atrás, derrotado por el agotamiento físico y emocional, una pesadumbre que aún no lo abandonaba y lo mantenía presa del sueño, aún aferrando entre sus brazos el cuerpo de Sango.

De pronto, sintió el aire invadir bruscamente sus pulmones y su corazón comenzar a latir de golpe, de forma tan sorpresiva que le dolió en el pecho. Su cuerpo pesaba como si no tuviese energías para moverlo, pero sentía un extraño cosquilleo recorrerle la piel. Abrió los ojos con lentitud, la claridad del día molestándole un poco la vista, y en cuanto pudo distinguir el panorama, se estremeció y usó todas sus fuerzas para alejarse, el miedo recorriendo cada rincón de su ser. El repentino movimiento despertó a su compañero, a quien se le aceleró el corazón al instante y no tardó en fijar su mirada en ella, incrédulo.

— ¿Sango…? — Pasó saliva, temiendo que fuese un sueño o algún juego de su mente, producto de su dolor. — Cariño, ¿eres tú? ¿Estás… _viva_?

Ella se arrastró un poco más lejos, evitando mirarlo. — ¡Vete! No quiero hacerte daño, por favor…

Miroku tardó un par de minutos en realmente aceptar que era ella quien le había hablado, no dejaba de mirarla como si en cualquier momento pudiese desaparecer. Tras unos instantes, y sin quitarle la vista de encima, intentó acercarse, pero Sango no se lo permitió, arrinconándose aún más en la esquina en la que se había refugiado. Asumió que primero debía calmarla, aunque le era difícil contenerse y no abrazarla contra su pecho, volver a respirar su aroma y buscar nuevamente sus labios…

— No me harás daño, pequeñita. Confía en mí.

¿Cómo podía? No estaba segura siquiera si debía confiar en sus propios instintos. Había perdido su batalla, asesinando personas sólo para saciar su sed. ¿Cómo podía creer que no lo atacaría a él cuando estuviese cerca y escuchara su corazón, sintiera su sangre correr en sus venas, llamándola incesantemente…? Negó con un gesto, él no lo entendía. No podía arriesgarse.

— Sólo déjame sola. Yo… yo… — Su pecho se apretó con angustia, el recuerdo de sus pecados demasiado vivo en su mente. Miró sus manos, sabiendo que las había usado para destruir todo lo que una vez juró proteger. Apretó los puños y se mordió el labio inferior, temblando. — No debería estar aquí, soy un peligro para ustedes. L-Lo mejor será que me destruyan…

Miroku sonrió levemente, esa era _su Sanguito_ , protegiendo a sus seres queridos hasta de ella misma. Era la mujer de la que se había enamorado perdidamente y la que le daba un sentido diferente a su vida. Se atrevió a acercarse, sintiendo cómo ella se remecía ante el acto, como si eso fuese lo más temerario que pudiera hacer. Se encogió un poco más en su lugar, en un intento desesperado por evitar el contacto, sin lograrlo.

— Tranquila, no será necesario que nadie te destruya — alcanzó una de sus manos, tomándola con cariño y notando que su piel ya no estaba fría y había recuperado el color —. Tú misma acabaste con ese mal, ¿no lo recuerdas?

Sango sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrerla al contacto con él, mientras intentaba hacer memoria. Recordaba el castillo, las noches de sangrienta cacería, el sabor metálico en su boca que ahora le provocaba náuseas, la presencia imponente de Dolmance en ella, sus ojos, su voz fría, su tacto… Le dio asco pensarlo, tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo por no hacer arcadas, tratando de llegar al momento al que hacía referencia Miroku. Y de pronto lo vio: el vampiro atacándolo, hiriéndolo seriamente; el grito de dolor y la angustia en su pecho cuando lo escuchó. Ella no había podido soportarlo, a pesar de que ahora se daba cuenta de que en esos momentos no era capaz de reconocerlo; pese a ello, no pudo soportar que algo le pasara y ella misma había atravesado a Dolmance en medio del corazón con una de las estacas de plata. Recordó también el dolor, la sangre brotando de su pecho, la herida apareciendo mientras se la infringía al yōkai, él desapareciendo a causa de su ataque. Se llevó una mano el pecho, la zona que había sido lastimada por su unión con ese sujeto parecía haber sanado, aunque sintió el relieve de una cicatriz resaltar bajo sus dedos: ahora tenía otra más para su colección. De pronto, recordó las heridas de Miroku y lo miró alarmada, seguro había perdido mucha sangre y le dolían.

— Estabas herido… tú… los muchachos…

— Estamos bien, no es nada de lo que no podamos recuperarnos. Además, teníamos unas hierbas medicinales especiales que nos ayudaron mucho… — Miroku notó que sus palabras no calmaron del todo a su compañera, por lo que decidió agregar algo más. — Si quieres, puedes mirar para que te quedes tranquila.

Ella dudó un momento, temía acercarse a él y volver a sentir ese impulso de hacerle daño, esa maldita sed… sin embargo, sabía que había acabado con el vampiro, por lo que asintió, levantándose un poco para descubrir el hombro del monje y retirar con cuidado el vendaje y ver la herida, limpia y menos seria de lo que ella recordaba. Pasó sus dedos por su piel, la sensación cálida nuevamente cosquilleándole. Miroku acarició su rostro y la acercó un poco más a él, besándola cariñosamente. Sango se sorprendió, aún tenía miedo de lo que pudiese pasar… ¿y si seguía siendo esa clase de criatura? Pese a sus temores, el contacto despertó muchas cosas en ella, pero ningún instinto asesino ni sed de sangre. Cerró los ojos, dejando escapar una lágrima de alivio y permitiendo que su esposo continuara besándola por unos instantes más. Miroku también dejó escapar algunas lágrimas, terminando el beso para abrazarla nuevamente con aprehensión, tomando su aroma, acariciando su cabello y sintiendo su calidez.

— Miroku… pensé que nunca más podría estar contigo sin terminar haciéndote daño… lo siento, lamento haberte mentido, haber huido de esa forma, pero era lo único que podía hacer para mantenerlos a salvo… perdóname…

— Lo sé Sango… y no hay nada que perdonar. Creo que yo habría hecho lo mismo… — Hundió su rostro en su cuello, aferrándose a ella. Todavía temía que eso no fuese real y que ella no estuviese a su lado… — Pensé que te había perdido para siempre… te sentí morir en mis brazos, yo… creí que no volvería a tenerte a mi lado… por favor, dime que esto no es un sueño…

Miroku seguía llorando, temiendo despertar en el momento menos esperado. Sango estrechó el abrazo y besó su cabeza, comprendiendo los sentimientos de su esposo.

— Estoy aquí, Miroku. Y no me volveré a ir.

— Gracias…

* * *

Movió sus orejas un poco fastidiado, adoraba a sus "sobrinos", pero estaban siendo demasiado insistentes. Junto con los rayos del sol, ellos habían despertado exigiendo respuestas. Entendía que quisieran a su padre y que no dejaran de preguntar e insistir con la preocupación, sabía que en especial las gemelas iban a presionar hasta obtener algo, porque tenían el carácter de su madre y eso significaba que eran tercas y obstinadas…

Un nudo se formó en su garganta y el pecho se le apretó con el pensamiento, Sango había muerto y sus hijos aún no lo sabían, tampoco Kohaku… Tenía claro que Kagome y él se convertirían en el soporte emocional de la familia de su amigo, porque sabía que Miroku no saldría de eso fácilmente. Y eso si es que lograba superarlo en algún momento. Cerró los puños repentinamente con fuerza, recordando la forma en la que había partido, eso había sido demasiado injusto y cruel. Sango se había sacrificado para salvar a Miroku, su amor había sido tan fuerte como para vencer esa maldita transformación que la había obligado a alejarse en un principio sólo para protegerlos… y a pesar de todo, al final sólo había quedado una salida. Por lo menos su amigo había descubierto la verdad antes del fin y pudo despedirse, pudo reencontrarse con ella…

De pronto, un aroma bastante conocido inundó sus fosas nasales, causándole extrañeza. Era imposible que esa esencia se produjera con la intensidad suficiente como para llegarle a la distancia a la que se encontraba del cuerpo, por lo menos si seguía sin vida. Le hizo un gesto a Kagome indicándole que cuidara de los pequeños mientras él averiguaba qué significaba eso. Se encaminó en la dirección en la que provenía el olor, sabiendo que el origen estaba en la cabaña de sus amigos, donde Miroku se había quedado a solas con Sango durante la noche. Olfateó con detenimiento, su nariz sólo revelándole que el aroma se volvía más fuerte, quizá fuese por la preparación que había sentido a su amigo realizarle al cuerpo, el baño podría haber liberado un poco más el aroma de su amiga…

Entró en la casa, recorriendo la distancia hasta el cuarto de ellos y ahora escuchó sus voces, aboliendo por completo su teoría. Pudo notar por el tono que usaban, que estaban tranquilos y aliviados, parecían agotados pero felices. Su corazón se aceleró, ¿podía ser posible? Sus sentidos no le indicaban nada extraño, no percibía ahora ninguna de las demoniacas características que había sentido antes en Sango. Ella se sentía… humana. Pero eso era imposible, la habían visto morir…

— Deberíamos descansar un poco… aunque tendríamos que informarles a los muchachos lo que pasó. Quizá debería ir… — La voz de Sango lo atravesó cálidamente, ella había vuelto.

— No quiero separarme de ti ahora, preciosa… me dejaste solito por mucho tiempo… — El tono astuto y travieso hizo que él sonriera, había pasado demasiado tiempo sin escucharlo así.

— Sólo serán unos minutos… no voy a escaparme ahora, Miroku.

Decidió anunciar su presencia, así los ayudaría con ese dilema. Además, quería verla con sus propios ojos, terminar de confirmar que ella estaba viva. Golpeó suavemente la puerta, llamando la atención de la pareja.

— Soy yo — reveló, con una sonrisa —. ¿Puedo entrar?

La puerta corrediza se abrió de golpe y Sango lo rodeó con sus brazos antes de que pudiese reaccionar, emocionada. Se separó de él tras unos segundos, limpiándose un par de lágrimas antes de mirarlo fijo a los ojos y sonreír.

— Me alegra verte de nuevo, InuYasha… yo… — Se mordió el labio, él no supo la causa hasta que volvió a verla a los ojos. — Lo siento. Tus heridas… además, todo este tiempo, tú…

— Keh, no es nada. No pienses en eso, lo importante es que volviste — acentuó su sonrisa, intentando calmar a Sango, porque sospechaba que ella recordaba todo y debía sentirse culpable por lo que había hecho, pecados que solamente él conocía de primera mano —. Yo sabía que ese imbécil no iba a derrotarte.

Ella asintió con un gesto, seguramente no quería hablar ahora sobre el tema, menos delante de Miroku, y él lo entendía. Tampoco iba a presionarla, eso era algo demasiado personal.

— Gracias…

— Ya olvídalo. ¿Quieren que vaya por sus mocosos? Estaba pensando que podrían comer con nosotros, para que no se tengan que preocupar por cocinar y así ven tranquilos a sus hijos.

— Me parece una buena idea — Miroku le agradeció con la mirada, era grato contar con sus amigos —. Los esperaremos en la sala, luego de hablar con ellos iremos a…

Pero fue interrumpido por el sonido de pasos presurosos corriendo por el pasillo exterior y luego un montón de niños que se lanzaron encima de él y de Sango, haciéndolos caer y abrazándolos con cariño y emoción.

— ¡Mamá! ¡Te extrañamos mucho!

— ¡Nos hacías mucha falta! ¡Papá no podía hacer nada bien sin ti!

— ¡Además, intentaba aparentar que estaba bien, pero todos sabíamos que eso no era cierto!

Sango les devolvió el abrazo a sus hijos, agradecida de que ninguno le preguntara dónde había estado y sólo le demostraran su cariño, incluso aclarándole cuánta falta había hecho. Un par de lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos mientras se aferraba a sus pequeños. Tras un par de minutos, los niños se hicieron a un lado para dejarle paso a Kohaku y Kagome, el primero se adelantó para abrazar a su hermana con afecto.

— ¡Hermana! — Exclamó, estrechándola con alegría. — Bienvenida de vuelta a casa — murmuró, expresando más que eso con su gesto —. Hacías mucha falta.

— No volveré a irme, lo siento — respondió ella, comprendiendo sus sentimientos.

Luego fue el turno de su amiga, quien se abalanzó sobre ella para rodearla con sus brazos y llorar de felicidad en su hombro.

— ¡Sango! Pensé que… ¡Me alegra que hayas vuelto! Por favor, nunca vuelvas a hacer algo así…

— No lo volveré a hacer, tranquila, Kagome.

— ¡Debemos celebrar! Iré por las cosas necesarias para cocinar el almuerzo… InuYasha, podrías ir por leña y… ustedes, espérennos aquí. No tardaremos.

La azabache tomó por el brazo a su pareja y ambos se fueron en busca de lo necesario para luego preparar la celebración. Sango sonrió, había vuelto a casa.

* * *

La tarde transcurrió tranquila, los aldeanos estaban felices con su regreso. Todos mostraban alivio con su presencia, y a pesar de que ella se los agradecía, no podía dejar de pensar en toda la sangre que había corrido por su causa. El peso de la culpa fue aún peor cuando la familia del viejo Daichi la saludó y le indicó lo mucho que la extrañaban. Ellos siempre habían sido muy considerados con los suyos, y aún así ella había tomado la vida del pobre hombre…

Sin poder evitarlo, aprovechó un momento en el que nadie le prestaba atención, porque incluso Miroku estaba ocupado comentando algunos fenómenos ocurridos en los alrededores, y se alejó para esconderse en el bosque. Después de la alegría y el alivio iniciales, la culpa y el remordimiento se habían asentado con fuerza en su interior, ahogándola. No era justo que ella volviese, después de todo lo que había hecho… Corrió unos cuantos metros hasta que no escuchó los sonidos provenientes de la aldea y se sentó a los pies de un árbol, escondiéndose entre sus enormes raíces y ocultando el rostro entre sus rodillas, molesta. Era una asesina, había acabado con decenas de vidas, no tenía derecho de estar ahí. Tendría que haber muerto, lo merecía…

— No deberías atormentarte por eso.

La voz de InuYasha la hizo dar un respingo. Levantó la mirada para verlo, sus ojos estaban perdidos en algún momento del pasado, pudo notarlo sin dificultad.

— No lo entiendes… recuerdo cada rostro… y la satisfacción que sentía cuando su sangre me alimentaba… — Apretó los puños, negando bruscamente. — Incluso el señor Daichi… No merezco estar aquí, debería haber seguido muerta…

— No digas estupideces — el tono fue agresivo, él estaba molesto —. Claro que no deberías estar muerta. Si estás aquí es porque tienes que estarlo — logró que ella lo mirara a los ojos, atormentada aún —. Sango, lo entiendo mejor que nadie. Sé lo que es sentir placer al hacer correr sangre… que las vidas de inocentes sean arrebatas por tus propias manos, que sus muertes manchen tu alma… Pero esa no fuiste tú. Así como yo he perdido el control por culpa de mi sangre yōkai, tú fuiste manipulada, obligada a hacer todo eso.

— P-Pero yo… me alimentaba de su sangre…

— Tenías que hacerlo, era tu necesidad básica, tus instintos…

— ¡Pero eran humanos inocentes!

— ¡Escúchame! ¡No eres la culpable aquí, eres una víctima! ¡Ese malnacido te tendió una trampa desde el principio y tú caíste porque él supo exactamente cuáles eran tus puntos débiles! ¡Nunca quisiste hacer nada de esto! — InuYasha soltó un gruñido, evidentemente aún furioso con lo que había pasado. — Cuando te descubrí… me pediste que acabara contigo. Estabas arrepentida, tu mirada cargada de dolor… jamás le harías daño a nadie si dependiera sólo de ti. Por favor, Sango… no dejes que te consuma. Sé que es difícil vivir con la culpa y que seguramente te va a perseguir por un largo tiempo, pero vas a tener que aprender a seguir adelante con ello y entender que no fuiste tú quien cometió esos crímenes. Tu familia te necesita… Miroku te necesita, y por ellos, debes estar bien. ¿De acuerdo?

Sango lloraba en silencio, sopesando las palabras de su amigo. Él tenía razón, a pesar de todo. Podía cargar con todas esas muertes, pero no había deseado ninguna. Había sido utilizada para eso, obligada… Dolmance la había dejado sin otra opción hasta el final…

— ¿Cómo puedo hacerlo? Seguir junto a ellos, después de todo lo que hice… no soy digna de su cariño, no merezco esta vida…

— Honra esas muertes, Sango. Eres una Exterminadora: has salvado muchas vidas, y seguirás haciéndolo. Si te dejas consumir por el remordimiento, todo será en vano. ¿Vas a dejar que tus hijos, que Miroku te vean de esta forma? Tú no eres así.

Ella negó levemente, tomando la mano que él le extendía para ponerse de pie, y cuando lo hizo, InuYasha la abrazó por un instante, sorprendiéndola.

— Eres la humana más fuerte que conozco, Sango. No perdiste contra ese vampiro e incluso venciste a la misma muerte… sé que tienes la fortaleza para seguir adelante, y si algún día te sobrepasa…

— Gracias, InuYasha.

Se separaron y volvieron a la aldea, manteniendo su conversación en secreto porque ambos sabían que ese tipo de experiencias nadie más podría comprenderlas, pero podían contar con el apoyo del otro cuando lo necesitaran, porque ninguno de los dos se dejaría vencer por eso.

* * *

 _Días más tarde…_

Miró las estrellas que aparecían rápidamente en el cielo sobre ella y soltó un suspiro, volviendo a sumergirse en el agua, pensativa. A pesar de que antes de que todo eso ocurriera, solía compartir gran parte del día con Miroku, ahora no era así. Él había comprendido el mensaje implícito en su mirada y le daba su espacio. No había exigido atención y le dejaba claro que no le molestaba que ella se tomara su tiempo, todo el que quisiera, mientras regresara a él. Seguramente sabía que necesitaba limpiarse de alguna forma por todo lo que había hecho, aunque no conociera los detalles, probablemente lo intuyera con sólo mirarla a los ojos. Sonrió, Miroku estaba haciendo todo lo que estaba a su alcance para apoyarla, y aún así ella sentía que nunca podría ser lo mismo. Un escalofrío la recorrió, recordaba con demasiada claridad las noches pasadas en el lecho de Dolmance, sus frías manos recorriéndola y su sedienta boca probándola sin consideración… Le dio asco, reprimió la arcada que nació en su garganta y se abrazó a sí misma, necesitaba borrar todas esas sensaciones, volver a grabar en su piel el tacto cálido de su esposo y saborear de forma profunda sus besos…

Salió del agua, secándose y vistiéndose su yukata para luego dirigirse a la habitación que compartía con Miroku. Él no se encontraba dentro, seguramente aún intentaba hacer dormir a los niños. Sonrió levemente, siempre tenía más dificultades que ella para lograrlo, a pesar de que sus historias eran mucho más emocionantes. Quizá por lo mismo.

Se llevó la mano al pecho al sentir una punzada atravesarlo, justo en la zona que había sido víctima de su propio ataque al vampiro. Pasó sus dedos por la piel al sentir la cicatriz que había dejado la herida, desanimándola. Su cuerpo ya tenía varias marcas producto de las batallas, a eso debía sumarle también el paso de los años, los embarazos y el menor entrenamiento físico que tenía en comparación a su juventud. Y ahora, como si no fuese suficiente con tener una gran cicatriz en su espalda, tenía una bastante notoria en su pecho. Entreabrió las solapas de su yukata y miró la zona, el rastro del daño causado sobresaliendo en su piel como un camino serpenteante que iba desde el esternón hasta casi la mitad de su seno. ¿Podía ser menos oportuna la ubicación?

— ¿Qué ocurre, preciosa? — La voz de Miroku la hizo ocultar su piel de golpe y negar con un gesto, la había sorprendido.

— N-Nada… Sólo estaba… esperándote.

El ojiazul había notado el movimiento, conocía demasiado bien a su esposa como para saber qué era lo que ella estaba observando y lo que eso le causaba. Se arrodilló tras ella y con suavidad, descubrió su hombro izquierdo para besarlo, haciendo su cabello a un lado y hablándole al oído.

— ¿Estás preocupada por algo? Porque si es así, podría quitarte las preocupaciones a besos…

— Y-Yo no… — Sango intentó ignorarlo, no se sentía segura del todo, que él quisiera _amarla_ después de todo lo que había vivido le daba miedo. — Estoy bien. Creo que es hora de dormir…

Pero Miroku no pensaba lo mismo. Se colocó frente a ella y le acarició el rostro para luego bajar la mano y recorrer con delicadeza el cuello, el hombro, la clavícula hasta llegar al valle de sus senos, momento en el que su mujer afirmó su mano e impidió que siguiera avanzando, él la miró a los ojos y pudo notar con facilidad que no era por vergüenza, sino por temor.

— No tengas miedo, Sanguito. No voy a dañarte, lo sabes. No voy a hacer nada que él te haya…

— Lo sé — lo interrumpió antes de que pudiese terminar la idea, no quería escucharlo —. No temo que me dañes, confío en ti más que en mí misma…

— Entonces, ¿a qué le temes? Tú ya no eres esa criatura, tampoco nos harás daño…

— También lo sé… no temo hacernos daño. Sólo quiero que me sigas mirando de la misma forma en que lo hiciste la primera noche que estuvimos juntos…

— Eso es imposible — Miroku sonrió levemente —. No eres la misma mujer que esa noche. Has cambiado mucho, por dentro y por fuera. Fuiste madre, has pasado por 4 embarazos… — Bajó gentilmente su mano hasta el vientre de ella, acariciándolo con nostalgia, algo que le extrañó a su compañera. — Has crecido, has atravesado por más batallas que las que puedo contar… Has derrotado enemigos que nadie más podría haber vencido — ahora volvió a subir hasta su pecho, descubriendo la zona que ella había intentado ocultar y rozando con delicadeza la marca que la cruzaba —. Cada día que pasa, te has vuelto más mujer, y cada momento ha dejado su huella en tu cuerpo. Lo siento, cariño, pero si quieres que te vuelva a mirar de esa forma, no podré cumplir tu deseo, porque ya no eres esa mujer.

— E-Está bien, lo comprendo… Es demasiado ingenuo de mi parte pensar que podría seguir gustándote de la misma forma…

— Claro que no puedes gustarme de la misma forma… porque cada día que pasa, cada minuto a tu lado, me gustas más — sonrió antes de besar la cicatriz en su pecho, logrando que se estremeciera, y mirándola con cariño y pasión, una combinación que ella sólo había visto en él —. Tú cada día eres más fuerte y hermosa, y tu cuerpo se vuelve cada vez más sensual…

— P-Pero las cicatrices…

— Sanguito, no son las cicatrices las que marcan un cuerpo, sino la forma en la que las lleva la persona. Y tú las portas con orgullo, porque son marcas de victorias. Por si fuera poco, aunque los años sigan pasando, tus curvas no dejan de ser un paisaje en el que me encanta perderme. Ahora, ¿quieres que te vuelva a mirar como lo hice la primera noche que hicimos el amor, o puedo mirarte como me nace ahora, con la convicción de que tengo la mujer más sensual y fuerte a mi lado?

Ella sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos, asintiendo con un gesto y permitiéndole besarla y recorrerla hasta el último rincón de su anatomía, porque él era el único capaz de borrar esa desagradable sensación en su piel y reemplazarla por todo lo maravilloso que le entregaba día a día. Porque quería volver a sentirlo, y entregarse a esa calidez que sólo Miroku lograba que naciera en su interior y permaneciera en su pecho, haciéndola sentir viva. Y porque quería volver a amarlo, del modo inexplicable que sólo él despertaba en ella.

* * *

La luz del nuevo día atravesó la puerta corrediza, llegando hasta su rostro paulatinamente. Sin embargo, esta vez no le molestó el calor en su piel ni le dolieron los ojos al abrirlos. Se incorporó levemente, buscando a su acompañante con la mirada mientras sostenía la sábana en su pecho desnudo, extrañada de que Miroku no estuviese con ella. Suponía que debía ser temprano, porque no escuchaba alboroto por los alrededores, ni siquiera de sus hijos que solían despertarlos antes de que el sueño los abandonara. Notó que la kesa de su marido estaba aún tirada en el piso, algo que la hizo ruborizarse ante el recuerdo. Sin duda, había sido la mejor noche que había pasado desde hacía mucho tiempo.

— ¿Ya despertaste? — Lo sintió abrir la puerta e ingresar, dejando a su lado la bandeja con el desayuno antes de cerrar y sentarse frente a ella. — Buenos días, preciosa. ¿Qué tal dormiste?

— Buenos días — Sango le sonrió, de una forma tranquila que había olvidado cómo se sentía —. Dormí bien, ¿y tú? ¿Descansaste? Veo que te levantaste temprano y preparaste el desayuno…

— Un poco de costumbre, este último tiempo he tenido que madrugar… pero descuida, descansé lo suficiente — se apresuró a agregar cuando notó que ella parecía afligida por eso —. Además, tuve una noche bastante _reparadora_. ¿Tú no?

— Bueno… _sí_ — volvió a sonrojarse, pero la sonrisa nuevamente cruzó sus labios —. Fue… _mágico_ — Miroku le dedicó un gesto cómplice, pícaro y seductor que le provocó nervios —. ¡N-No me mires así! — Le reprochó casi infantilmente, causándole gracia a él.

— No sé de qué otra forma puedo mirarte… más aún si sigues desnuda bajo la sábana… — Soltó una risita y le acarició el rostro, para luego señalarle la bandeja que aún estaba a su lado. — ¿Desayunemos?

Sango asintió levemente, aún sonrojada producto de la intensidad con la que su esposo la miraba, y también porque aún seguía desnuda. Miroku se levantó y, para su sorpresa, puso su yukata sobre sus hombros, notando la incomodidad de ella al seguir sin ropa. Le agradeció con un gesto, acomodándose la prenda para luego comer junto a él, ambos con el alma más liviana, volviendo a sentirse completos.

Después del desayuno, fueron en busca de sus hijos y comenzaron esa nueva etapa, otra vez juntos y seguros de que así debían seguir, porque ella lo había elegido a él desde el principio, y lo seguiría haciendo siempre. Y él la había elegido a ella, y nadie más era opción. Para ninguno de los dos, porque habían sellado un pacto implícito hacía muchos años. Un pacto que unía no sólo sus cuerpos, sino sus almas y por eso era irrompible.

* * *

 **Prompt:** Sensualidad.

* * *

 _ **B** ueno, bueno... primero, quiero pedir disculpas por el retraso, la verdad es que tuve problemas con mi notebook y entre que tuve que restaurar Windows y el trabajo y todo... en fin, lo prometido es deuda. _

_**A** hora sí, hemos llegado al fin. El camino fue largo, tortuoso y doloroso y se veía oscuro, pero no pude ser tan cruel con la pobre pareja, que ya ha pasado por bastante como para tener que sufrir tanto. Además, tengo mi teoría de que Sango limpió su alma al acabar con Dolmance por su propia mano, y al no tener esa unión con él, su cuerpo dejó atrás todo rastro de transformación cuando el sol nuevamente salió. Y me baso principalmente en la teoría vampírica de que si los sentimientos de un ser humano transformado siguen intactos en su corazón, puede ser salvado. Y, por último, tengo suficiente con ya haber matado a uno de los dos o a ambos en otros fics. Necesitaba algo de luz, aunque fuese al final del camino (?)_

 _ **S** é que la idea tiene mucho potencial, que podría haber desarrollado muchas facetas, escenas y situaciones diversas, pero la naturaleza de la actividad me limitó un poco. Así que si alguno quiere tomar la idea y llevarla más allá, ¡adelante! Yo encantada la leo. Y si no, no descarto quizá nuevamente escribir sobre vampiros en el futuro (de todas formas, Dolmance es un personaje al que le tomé cariño por ser mi creación y puede que por eso, decida usarlo nuevamente a posterior). Por el momento, dejo estos oscuros pasajes hasta aquí y me dedico a los otros proyectos que debo avanzar, ya sea los que tengo abandonados, o los nuevos (que también son muy oscuros)._

 _ **Q** uiero agradecer por última vez a quienes me acompañaron en este camino, no saben cuanto me ayudaron sus reviews, cada palabra haciéndome eco y motivándome a seguir adelante. Son las mejores lectoras de la vida **Loops, fifiabbs y Constantine Moore** , la historia cobró otro sentido con ustedes. Y, claro, no puedo olvidar a **Nuez** , quien me sigue acompañando hasta ahora, segundos antes de que le dé click al botón de publicar. Las amodoro con todo mi corazón (L)_

 _ **E** spero leernos por ahí :)_

 _ **B** esos y abrazos fangirleros~_

 _ **Y** umi~_


End file.
